Uzumaki Hachishaku
by Zero Arashi Uchiha
Summary: " For the past three years... i have lived happily with the most beautiful woman ever... she was big, kind and gentle like Hinata... giving me so much affection and upmost care that no one has ever given me... I refuse to leave my Beloved Hachishaku-sama... and never Return to konoha"
1. chapter 1

**An: Greetings Reader's I've come up with a new Naruto x Japan urban legend crossover, this takes place during Jiraiya and Naruto's three year training trip, Naruto has been liked by a certain 8 foot tall woman that is an urban legend and she takes him away and she will kill anyone who gets in her way. now why does Hachishaku-sama wants Naruto? and what are her intentions for him? will she kill him like she's done to many other children who fell victim to her? lets find out!**

Chapter 1: Hachishaku-sama's Resurgence.

( 15 years later in Fire Country)

On the Night of the Kyuubi attack was a Priest Shrine temple that held lots of treasures, Historical data, Scrolls, You name it on that fateful night earthquakes were rumbling from Konoha the leaf village to the capital of fire country, The Kyuubi was attacking the leaf village as it's Shinobi were trying to defend it.

inside the temple various objects were shaking due to the earthquakes as some stuff fell off shelves like pots, vases and small statues, The temple was looking a mess as paintings fell down with scrolls falling off the bookcase, Only thing that was still standing was a pedestal, that was holding something on top of it and what was iit holding was a 30 inch Jizo seal statue as you could see writing with a warning by saying:

' Don't touch! Very dangerous entity sealed inside!'

Now what was so dangerous about this Jizo seal statue? and what was it containing?

With one more earthquake the Pedestal tilted and with a slow motion the Jizo seal Statue fell off and fell onto the ground broken in half.

Once the Statue fell apart a rather tall shadowed figure manifested itself out the broken statue looming over it's broken prison.

 **" Po po po po Po Po Po Po" chanted a masculine voice the shadowed being was doing as it Smiled creepily stretching out it's long arms and long slender legs as it began to spoke.**

 **" I ... am _FREE!!!_ I am free from the confines of that accused prison those monks sealed me in!" The Shadowed figure said in a female voice as she looked around her surroundings seeing that she was in a temple of some sort by the looks of it she grinned coldly turning to her direction.**

 **She Sensed alot of Yokai chakra! and it was coming from Konoha, for 50 years she had been sealed away during the 2nd Shinobi war! and now that Yokai chakra was attracting her! she needed it because the Jizo seal held her in for so long that she was getting thirsty for Yokai power! she walked up towards a wall and punched it making a big hole as she floated in the air taking to the dark sky as she flew to where konoha was, her Dark Blue eyes saw a giant fox destroying a village she grinned sensing it's anger, its rage! it's magnificent amount of Yokai chakra she was on her way to that Giant fox And try to absorb some of its Chakra to replenish her stamina and power**.

( Outskirts of Konoha)

The Spirit, made her way to her destination following the fox as she floated up in the air watching as she Widened her eyes seeing a red haired woman using gold chains to restrain the fox, the woman tilted her head watching with Interest as her eyes widened more seeing a blonde man in a coat with flames preform a sealing jutsu, but what shocked her more was she saw the Shinigami! help the blonde man seal away the fox before he and the red haired woman were impaled by the Fox's claw from what she saw was that these two were protecting a baby boy? and wondered why the fox went so low to try and kill the Child as it was sealed up by the Child.

Before the Shinigami could leave he cast a glance at the 8 foot tall woman as she looked back at him unfazed as the Shinigami finally vanished away he was aware of what the 8 feet tall woman was and knew of her history as he regarding what she did years ago he said nothing and just vanished leaving her Alone.

She 'hmphed' after seeing him and focused her attention on the newborn baby boy crying she reached out her long arms picking him up looking at him seeing he had whisker marks on his face and baby fat on his cheeks looking at the Child she felt the little baby glow red leaking red chakra as it seeped inside her she Widened her eyes feeling her strength and ghost physical form increase. She put him down by his dead parents feeling a tingling sensation from the touch and the Chakra while she creepily grinned.

 **" You will do... Naruto Uzumaki..." She spoke gently as she reached her arms out to grab him only to stop hearing voices and someone coming she hid in the bushes.**

 **She saw a old man in battle armor with two leaf Shinobi as she saw the old man pick up naruto coming to Kushina Uzumaki who was half alive that didn't go unnoticed by The 8 foot tall woman**

 **She listened to Kushina saying that her son's name was Naruto Uzumaki towards The Sandaime as The 8 foot tall woman watched seeing him and the Shinobi carry naruto and the dead bodies of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze.**

 **" 12 Years... In 12 years... i will be back for you Naruto-kun... it's time I adjust to this new era... and see what has changed during my imprisonment... and maybe i could learn a few things... like Jutsu... and much more! he will be an exception... as for the other children they will be dead to me" She said before floating up in the sky.**

 **" The Hachishaku-sama is back elemental nations!" Hachishaku-sama said before vanishing away not to be seen.**

( Time Skip 12 years later)

In Fire country motel room was a Blonde boy in a orange jumpsuit who was grumbling and frowning looking annoyed.

" Of course that perverted sage would leave me here instead of training me! but he's so busy doing his 'research!' what's the point in going on this three year training trip if he's going to be doing this!" Said Naruto looking annoyed at the fact his sensei Jiraiya of the Sannin was probably peeping in bathhouses or at hotsprings peeping at women when he should be training him some super cool new Jutsu since his other sensei Kakashi never taught him much but teamwork and tree climbing while Sasuke learned more than he did envious of Sasuke, Naruto was he though he was glad that he left the village he hated seeing those glares and all those mobs who tried Killing him when he was younger.

The orange clad genin laid on the bed sighing in frustration as a knock appeared on the door he instantly got up looking irritated.

" So you got caught didn't you!? i knew it now come on and train me! pervy sage!" Naruto exclaimed as the door was knocked harder.

" Come open the door Naruto! i lost my key!" Spoke 'Jiraiya' making the blonde frown deeper having a annoyed look.

" Alright alright enough with the knocking!" Naruto said walking to the door opening it only to widen his eyes in shock he froze he was expecting Jiraiya but not expecting to see a 8 foot tall woman wearing a white morning dress and a big white sun hat looking at him with a gentle expression but he also stared at her big breasts that so huge and fully developed much larger than Tsunade's! she had long black hair reaching to her curvy hips.

He rubbed his eyes hoping he wasn't seeing things or was in a genjutsu

 _" She's huge!"_ Was his only thought

 **" Come... Come to me Naruto-kun..." She spoke softly reaching her arms to grab him and vanished taking him with her Only leaving his konoha Shinobi head band behind.**

Two and a half hours later

Jiraiya returns coming to motel with a perverted grin and a few large bumps on his head.

" Oi Gaki! im back are you ready to train now?" Spoke Jiraiya as he made it to his room but froze and gasped seeing that his room was left opened and he saw Naruto's headband on the floor!

" Oh my Kami!!!" He yelled rushing forward getting the headband.

" No... No! my kami why did i leave him alone!? the akatsuki couldn't have followed our tracks! I have to find him! and fast!" He said with Horror running out the motel fast as Guy.

" _My kami! Tsunade is going to kill me! take it easy Jiraiya you can find the gaki! he couldn't have gotten that far!"_ Thought Jiraiya as he prayed and hoped he could find Naruto!

 _To Be Continued_

 **An: How you like it? was it a good start? where has Hachishaku-sama gone too? with Naruto? let's find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Here is chapter 2 of Uzumaki Hachishaku, i see you guys are hyped to Read this, If you ever seen the Hachishaku-sama Hentai or Doujin that's the Hachishaku-sama version im using but will also put her lore legend self too since she's a child Killer, Hachishaku-sama is a Japan urban legend and a Ghost that preys after Children, i might also make a little similar to pennywise the dancing clown from "It" when she preys after Children. Now i might let this be a Strict Naruto x Hachishaku-sama, as much as I love Hinata to be with Naruto she won't be in the story, and before you guys get to flaming about me not putting Hinata in this story let me explain, it's not that I don't like Hinata, i love her and was glad that her and Naruto got married, but what infuriates me the most is Everytime i do a fanfic involving Hinata some of you guys don't want her paired with Naruto or in some harems like you say " Please don't put Hinata in the story she's over used" and that bull shit so what if i overuse her because im a Naruhina fan you can't force me to do that same thing goes to you authors out there don't listen to some haters about you putting hinata in your story, you can put her as much as you like! that's the thing i hate when i do a naruto Fanfiction or read one when the readers be bitching about Hinata paired with Naruto all the Time because they salty that Naruto didn't choose someone else or Sakura, i rest my case lets begin the story.**

 **An** **: Oh one more thing, Light lemon because if im making the story just like the Hentai/ Doujin then there's Milf x Shotacon Action! if you don't like then don't read it** **if i don't write the lemon in this chapter, ill write it in the next chapter and show Naruto's interaction with Hachishaku-sama.**

Chapter 2: Gone.

For a Half Week It has been since Naruto's disappearance... Jiraiya had looked all over Fire country trying to find him but yet no luck The Toad sannin was worried and scared of his life of what Tsunade would do to him if she finds out Naruto was missing or Presumably captured.

 _" Oh my kami... still no trace of him... I'm going to die... Tsunade will kill me if she finds out... and if i die then Minato and Kushina will kill me in the afterlife"_ He said feeling nervous smacking his forehead just what was he thinking!? leaving Naruto alone like that! he should had trained him first then go peep to work on his research!

 _" This is bad! i have to find him! how could he have vanished!"_ He thought walking into a building to ask anyone have they seen Naruto.

Before he could ask the clerk he looked over at a wall seeing something that caught his attention, he saw various Missing posters of children who were abducted and taken away he walked towards the wall looking from each Missing poster of a child? Fire country had some sort of Child Kidnapper or something? because if that was the case then?

" What is this...?" Jiraiya asked as the clerk turned to his attention looking Sadly at the wall full of Missing Children.

" Those..? those are Children who have been gone missing for years... and never returned to fire country or their parents" He answered shocking Jiraiya

" Years!? when did this start!?" Jiraiya asked looking shocked at the information.

" It's been happening on the day after the Kyuubi attack from what i heard... lots of Children turned up Missing... and their whereabouts were unknown... parents, friends and siblings have searched day and night for their Missing Children or siblings" The clerk said with a sad face

" Does the Fire Daimyo know about this?" Jiraiya asked with the store clerk nodding

" Yes... he knows... he sent all of his Samurai to do a patrol all around the fire country capital and city... to keep a close eye on Children... and has often told Adults to keep a watchful eye on their children" He said looking away.

" I wonder why didn't he request konoha Shinobi for assistance..." He wondered

" i don't know... why try taking it up with him" The clerk said with Jiraiya looking at him noticing the guy's saddened expression.

" You too?" He said with the clerk nodding

" Yes... i lost my son... he has been missing for 5 years... me and my wife and my parents have tried to find him... and we still couldn't find him..." Said the clerk looking sad

" We entrusted a babysitter to look after him, because me and my wife were busy with our work but that fateful day we made a mistake in doing that..." Said the Clerk looking away.

" Do you have any chance by know of the culprit who has been abducting Children?" Jiraiya asked wanting to know.

" I'm afraid not, ask the daimyo... or someone else i have no idea who the culprit is..." Said the clerk.

" Has there been anymore kidnappings?" He asked again just to be sure

" The last kidnapping happened a month ago... and things has been quiet since then" He said before heading back to the desk.

Jiraiya thought long and hard about this he had to write a report about this information and send this to Tsunade... but paled at the thought of doing that scared she'll ask about Naruto's progress in his training meaning he would have to tell her he lost Naruto... he would have to think of a way to somehow lie to her to buy him time to find Naruto.

Jiraiya needed answers and he needed them now because if it wasn't the akatsuki that kidnapped Naruto then this mysterious culprit must have.

Jiraiya left the store to seek an audience with the Daimyo for answers maybe the Daimyo knew what was going on and probably knew who the culprit was.

( With Naruto)

Waking up from Naruto blinked his eyes rubbing them he was sleep for a week looking around his surroundings he noticed he wasn't in the motel this looked like one of them clan compound rooms he slowly got up noticing he was wearing a Kimono with a hint of orange with red Uzumaki swirls on them looking confused wondering what happened to his orange jumpsuit.

" Where am i...?" He spoke

" Hello?" He said hoping was there anyone here.

 **" Po" Said a voice that made him jump**

 **" Step inside Naruto-kun..." Said a soft Female voice**

" How do you know me!? who are you!?" He said trying to find where was this girl

 **" Come Naruto-kun... so you can eat.." Said the gentle Female voice again with him following the voice** **as it led him to a kitchen as once he got there he instantly Blushed at the sight of the Woman before him. This was the same woman that took him away out of the motel, he was so stunned at her beauty seeing her beautiful gentle face staring into her dark blue eyes, looking down at the very white dress she was wearing as breasts were big as Tsunade's... just everything about her was big, her arms were long, her hands were big, her legs were smooth and slender having a Curvy waist. Naruto Stood there lost looking at her wondering who was this beautiful tall woman as he noticed she was at the stove cooking something as he inhaled the smell seeing she was cooking Ramen! his favorite!**

 **" Sit down... your ramen is almost ready" Said Hachishaku-sama seeing Naruto sit down.**

" Who are you?" He asked her softly

 **" I am Hachishaku-sama Naruto-kun" She introduced bringing him a bowl of Miso Ramen**

" Hachishaku-sama...?" He said remembering her name as she nodding before holding some chopsticks full of ramen passing it to him.

 **" Open up" She said softly like a Angel as he opened his mouth with her putting the ramen in his mouth as he started chewing on it eating it.**

 **" How was it Naruto-kun?" She said looking at him.**

The blonde Widened his eyes in amazement at the taste of her Miso ramen it was just like what he has at konoha except it's better!

" It's great! it taste just like old man Teuchi's ramen!" He said with a grin as she smiled gently pushing the bowl of ramen to him.

 **" Eat up Naru-kun~ before it gets cold while i start the bath house for us" She said walking out with a devious grin on her face.**

" Alright Hachi-chan!!" As he wolfed down on the ramen not paying attention at the last word she said.

After he finishes the ramen with a happy smile he looked around for Hachishaku-sama looking for her, he heard her say bath house.

He noticed there was steam coming out a room which looked like a bathhouse as he went looking around Only for his eyes to widen and face to glow bright red with his nose bleeding.

 **" Come get in Naru-kun~ the water is great just for us" She said smiling at his reaction**

" I-I h-have to join you!!" He squeaked out unable to look away from her body that was naked she was wearing nothing and didn't have a towel wrapped around her.

 **" Come on Naru-kun~" She reached out her long arms taking his kimono off him before pulling the stunned blonde in the water with her**

 **" Now lets bathe together Naru-kun ill clean you up first~" She said stroking his chest while leaning in to kiss the blonde.**

Naruto froze as his brain shut down feeling her kiss him.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Hoped you enjoy im not updating until i get a few responses from you guys about this story ill promise you a lemon in the next chapter until next time.**


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3: Naruto and Hachishaku-sama.

 **An: warning there will be a lemon.** **if you don't like then don't read it.**

( With Naruto)

With his mind shut down Hachishaku-sama kissed him, the kiss was so tender that it automatically shut his brain down their tongues battled each other.

Her tongue grew longer as it wrapped itself around his.

The two broke away their kiss as Naruto panted looking at her beautiful face.

she caressed his face with a warm smile before putting grabbing his hand putting it on her big breast.

" **Drink up Naru-kun... i have milk" She spoke with gentleness in her tone as he leaned forward looking at her pink nipple giving a lick before sucking on it as if he was a baby she moaned with a light blush on her face**.

Naruto kept sucking her nipple drinking all of her milk not stopping he loved her smooth soft watermelon sized breasts, He stop sucking her nipple looking up at her

" Your milk tastes so sweet it's like vanilla!" He said enjoying the taste of her delicious Milk causing her to smile and blush.

 **" You may drink when ever you like Naru-kun~ now it's my turn to taste your milk~" She spoke stroking his member making it hard causing him to groan and look away.**

 _" Why is she touching my penis it feels good the way she's touching me"_ Thought Naruto looking at her leaning her head down to wrap her long tongue around his penis licking it up and down from the tip to the base then around his balls making him moan as she put her mouth over his penis sucking on it twirling her tongue around the cock making him moan and grunt.

She was sucking his cock a little faster bobbing her head faster as she swallowed him whole wrapping her long tongue around his cock as a burning sensation grew.

Naruto Gasped feeling something weird happening to his cock as she took her mouth off his cock seeing it was now growing a few inches longer widening his eyes in shock at the sight of his now fully developed cock as he felt her hand around it stroking him making him moan in pleasure and grunt.

She slowly began to lick up and down on his new grown cock hearing moans from her soon to be lover as she engulfed the cock with her mouth sucking him hard as she herself moaned, her pussy was leaking seeing she was getting wet from doing this.

" Ahh! i feel something coming out!" He moaned as she kept sucking him off that was until he moaned much louder as he released his sperm in her mouth that made her cheeks bloat he came so much that she swallowed every last drop of it before removing her mouth off his cock.

" Oh kami!" He moaned not believing this, his virginity was being taken away.

 **" Your cock Taste good Naru-kun** **now that i made you feel good it's your turn to make me feel good" She spoke in her usual gentle tone as she laid down spreading her legs as she spread her pussy open for him to see.**

 **" Put your cock inside me Naru-kun~" She said smiling at him as he got up and walked towards her laid out form looking at her pussy Blushing as his cock stiffened more at the sight of it as he slowly inserted his cock in her making her moan loud.**

" Eh! are you ok am i hurting you!?" He said out of concern as he saw her wince and shake her head

 **" N-No** **your not hurting me" She grit her teeth feeling his cock slowly inside her stretching her pussy out.**

" Hachi-chan your tight!" He yelled out feeling her pussy tightened around his cock as he started thrusting his hips forward into her making her moan. With every thrust Hachishaku-sama let out a 'Mm' he could tell she was liking this he himself was enjoying this it felt good to him.

 **" More Naru-kun! M-More!" She moaned out with a blush** **as he grasped her hips pounding into her pussy making her moan loud she could feel her womb being impaled by his cock.**

 **She could feel her whole body shake with each thrust as he slammed into her. She smiled loving how this felt, as her watermelon sized breasts jiggled from the thrusting.**

 **" Ah! Ah! Yes! deeper Naru-kun!" She cried out feeling the pleasureble heat made her scream for more!.**

" Hachi-chan!!" Naruto moaned enjoying this he was lost in pleasure with one more thrust his cock stiffened flowing semen into her pussy filling up her womb as she cried out in pleasure feeling her womb and pussy being full of Naruto's sperm.

Both of them took a breather as they looked at each other she could see that Naruto's cock was still hard that meant he wasn't finished.

" Eh Hachi-chan... want to go another round?" He said looking at his Soon to be Tall lover.

 **" Yes... i guess one more round won't hurt" She said looking at him with a smile as he stood up doing shadow Clone handsign summoning 4 Naruto's, her eyes widened in Surprise seeing that he was going to do that sort of thing she grinned ready to be Fucked again.**

 **15 minutes later.**

 **Hachishaku-sama was sucking on one shadow Clone's cock while both her hands were stroking two other cocks while the other was fucking her asshole giving her big ass a good smack the real Naruto was fucking her pussy again she moaned as they kept gangbanging her, all three of her holes were being fucked as she stroked the other two cocks much faster.**

 **Sucking hungrily on the cock with a moan as she felt cum being released in her mouth, The other two Clones cocks released their cum shooting her face with it, Her ass was filled with cum as her pussy was pumped with More cum the shadow Clones vanished leaving her and Naruto alone seeing he collasped on top of her sleeping against her big breasts as pillows as she held him like he was her chill with a smile being satisfied of the pleasure she enjoyed.**

( Fire Daimyo Castle)

For about a day Jiraiya went to the fire daimyo's Castle to speak to him about this mysterious culprit who has been kidnapping Children.

" So Jiraiya-sama you want to know about who the culprit is...?" Spoke the Fire Lord with the toad sage nodding.

" Yes i wish to know why haven't you informed konoha about this situation we could had helped!" The toad sage said with a frown seeing the fire Daimyo sigh.

" I will explain why i didn't... listen whatever you do, what we discuss in my throne room stays a secret it can't be said out public fail to comply and i will see to it you will be put to death" The fire lord said seriously as Jiraiya frowned hearing the threat but nodded.

" The culprit who has been kidnapping fire country's Children... from what my priests say is that a Spirit is culprit" Said the Fire Daimyo making Jiraiya raise a brow looking confused a spirit?

" A Spirit? what would a spirit want with Children?" Jiraiya asked wanting the fire lord to elaborate on what he was trying to say.

" From what my priests say that this is just not Any spirit... but also a Yokai at that Tell me Jiraiya-sama have you heard of Hachishaku-sama?" The daimyo said making The toad sage tense looking at him

Now Jiraiya had been familiar with the Hachishaku-sama but it just can't be possible he believed she was a myth or a Made up legend that frightened adults and children.

" Hachishaku-sama? Daimyo-sama you don't mean that _Hachishaku-sama?_ do you?!" Jiraiya Exclaimed with his Expression turned to panic as he remembered his sensei telling him and his team mates the tale about Hachishaku-sama and what she does in her nature.

" Yes Hachishaku-sama has been targeting lots of Children in fire country she tried to take my child away but failed since my priests used the proper seals and tools to keep her at bay from my son" The Daimyo said with a sigh of relief

" Wait your son saw Hachishaku-sama?!" Jiraiya said shocked

" Yes... he saw her in the gardens, he was frightened when he saw her as he ran instantly in the palace to tell me what he saw" The daimyo said waving his fan

" The moment my priests told me about this Hachishaku-sama... and that she was responsible for so many child kidnappings... i couldn't tell the civilian population about Hachishaku-sama if i did then the entire country will be up and uproar because of her and i couldn't call konoha for help... seeing it would make the situation worse..." He explained looking away as Jiraiya stood there with his horrifed expression.

Hachishaku-sama took Naruto... and it's all his fault for leaving him alone...

Without a word he bolted out the throne room running ignoring the Fire Daimyo calling his name.

 _" No! No! i must find him!!"_ He yelled in thought

 _" Hang in there Naruto!" He yelled still running._

Now that he got the answers from the Daimyo it was clear that he needed to find Naruto ASAP!

( With Naruto 3 Months later)

Naruto lived happily and peaceful with his new loved interest Hachishaku-sama.

Living in the compound as he was outside training until she Returned He needed to train and be strong enough to protect her and his soon to be family with her. She herself trained him and given him various scrolls to work on new training methods whenever she's away leaving him warm ramen to satisfy his hunger.

Wiping the sweat off his forehead from doing sit-ups he walked back in the compound eating fresh hot ramen as he heard the door open seeing her walk in the kitchen

" Hachi-chan your back!" He said with a warm smile running to her hugging her as she hugged him back.

 **" Training hard have you Naru-kun?" She said gently putting her big hand over her swollen stomach that showed she was indeed pregnant**

" Yes i missed you!" He exclaimed with her giggling

 **" Well now that im back go get in the bath I'll join you when i finish cooking dinner" She spoke warming seeing him nod running off as she smiled rubbing her Pregnant belly happily**

 **She has never been so happy before... she was going to make sure that no one takes away her Naruto-kun and that she was going to make him forget all about going back to konoha the place that abused him and never showed him no love and acceptance she was going to keep him here making love to her, bare his children and making his life Happy.**

 _To be continued._

 **An: Hope you liked the lemon tried to make it enjoyable tell me what you think? will Jiraiya ever find Naruto? will Naruto remain with Hachishaku-sama for the rest of his life and never Return to konoha? find out in next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Naruto and Hachishaku-sama part two.

( Konoha Three years later)

It had been three years since Naruto left the village, Three years since Jiraiya had been looking for Naruto after the blond had been kidnapped by the spirit. For three years Jiraiya searched everywhere for naruto all over the elemental nations and yet still no luck to where the spirit has taken him, He found nothing, no one hasn't seen him.. it's like this spirit took naruto off the face of the elemental nations disappeared without a trace.

Jiraiya was certain naruto was still in fire country Since it was a large country and he could not search the entire country looking a kid.

With a heavy sigh, Jiraiya looked at the Hokage Tower from the Gates that he recently entered. He had to return to the village and face Tsunade's legendary wrath. Over the past three years he had "lost" all connections with Tsunade as he searched for naruto. He couldn't lie to her, he thought it was best to avoid speaking to her, Even if one of her messages got to him he never replied.

He started drinking a whole bottle of Sake until it was empty as he put up a straight brave face and tossed away the bottle going straight for the Hokage Tower to face Tsunade.

( Hokage Office)

Tsunade sat behind her desk doing paperwork. She detested doing the paperwork, but it was a duty to complete them, thus she left no choice but to do it. The paperwork was something of an everyday occurrence, She had to do it everyday and each day she would get a headache from seeing big loads of paperwork. It just never ends just when you think she was done Shizune would bring another load of paperwork much to her dismay.

Tsunade sighed and leaned back to her chair ever since Naruto left the village she stopped consuming sake, She did so much work without spending her time drinking, Sure did miss her sake and would savor it in peace without no one disturbing her.

Thinking of Naruto she did missed seeing him barge in her office Calling her "Baa-Chan" demanding for a mission, She missed every little annoying thing about him. Even the fact he would always run away whenever she wanted to check his physical health. As he hated hospitals she missed having to have Shizune or Sakura chase him around the village to return him to the hospital.

Three years it has been , Three whole years without seeing that big smile on Naruto's face.

She also hoped that Jiraiya was training him to his best, She wanted him strong, Strong enough to protect himself from the Akatsuki and to be at least Jonin level.

Jiraiya has not yet give her any progress report on Naruto's training. Something that was odd and unusual Jiraiya would have been sending her reports and notes of Naruto's training every two or three months since he left and it's been three years and no report.

The window of her office opened as Jiraiya made his entrance he did not get anywhere near Tsunade fearing for the extreme Ass Kicking he was going to receive from her as he stood by the window.

" I'm home!" He started with a large grin on his face wanting to take a slow pace at what he was going to tell her.

" About time you showed up pervert!" She spoke with annoyance staring at him.

" So... Why haven't you made any contact with me and why ignore my messages?" Tsunade asked with a stern expression seeing a bead of sweat roll down Jiraiya's face.

" We-Well you see Hime i have been busy that i did not have the time to respond. none the less here i am! this beats by responding by letter as you get to see my handsome face!" He said with a big smile hiding his nervous expression.

A large tic mark formed on her forehead but it vanished when she spoke.

" So how is he? why isn't he here with you?" She asked watching him closely.

Jiraiya of course started sweating as a lump went down his throat as he prepared to tell her the truth and the world of hurt he was going to get.

" Well... you see hime... uh... how can i say this..." He spoke nervously as Tsunade eyed him with a stern glare.

" Umm... Naruto was kidnapped by the Hachishaku-sama..." He spoke in a whisper but flinched when he felt a murderous aura form around Tsunade as she narrowed her eyes at him.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" She roared standing up from her desk as the killer intent radiated and her eyes went blood shot red like a raging bull.

Her Voice shook the whole village. When Tsunade made a voice like that she was definitely beyond pissed.

" Hime please calm down and let me explain!" He pleaded positioning his hands up in the air in a defensive manner as he was backed into a wall when he saw her making those Giant angry steps and once she got close to him all hell broke loose.

Jiraiya's screams could be echoed throughout konoha for two hours as Tsunade beat him into a bloody pulp and every bone in his body was broken.

(3 Hours later)

After Surgery Jiraiya's whole body was bandaged as he looked like a mummy despite every bone in his body was broken 10 times by Tsunade's monster strength.

" Explain everything! to me Jiraiya! leave one thing out and I'll kill you!" She barked at him staring at the toad sage.

" Hime... i ... i... we were at Fire country when we left the village... i dropped him off at a Motel while... i... i... went to go meet my contact spy... and... i went off to the bathhouses..." He said with a sigh as he heard Tsunade make a inhuman growl of that of an Angry lioness

" You were supposed to be watching him! not go peep at women! Jiraiya how could you! how could you let- She said with anger but Jiraiya cut her off

" He was taken away by Hachishaku-sama..."

When he said that her furious Expression was replaced with fear and panic.

" Did you say Hachishaku-sama!?" She spoke with wide eyes seeing him nod.

She remembered her sensei... her great grandma Mito Uzumaki tell her stories of the Hachishaku-sama... she couldn't believe it... She always thought of Hachishaku-sama as a Scary myth but that legend was _real!_

" Yes... When i returned from the bathouse... i found the door opened and found Naruto's Ninja Head band...on the floor" He said looking away in shame.

" What were you doing over these past three years!?" She said with narrowed eyes still furoius with him.

" I have been searching for him... all over the Nations... and still no sign of him.." He replied.

" How...?... How could you let this happen!? what would happen if the Akatsuki snuck him under your nose!" But they didn't snatch him it was that damn Urban Legend!" She yelled Angry. she was not going to let Jiraiya off the hook for this, because it was his responsibility to look after Naruto and to watch him!

" How is it that Hachishaku-sama... took him and what the hell was she doing in fire country!?" She ranted.

 _" And what could she want with Naruto and why? why him of all people!? why did she have to Target him like she's done to other children!? could it be the Kyuubi that drawn her attention?"_ She thought long and hard about this worried for the boy she cared for as if he was her little brother or son.

" How exactly did you know that it was Hachishaku-sama that took him?" She asked as he began telling her that the Daimyo knew and told her that Hachishaku-sama had been kidnapping Children all around Fire Country for years.

" Disturbing... so what now...?" Asked in a defeated tone Said Tsunade.

" I'll try to have the toads to find him... maybe we can use the reverse summoning to bring Naruto back here... i doubt Hachishaku-sama will be smart enough to prevent the reverse.. I'll do it once im healed" He said in a confident tone that he will get his godson back.

" You better Jiraiya, because if something like this happens again i will see to it that you won't be seeing Naruto again and he will be under my supervision! you got that!" She said with a glare as he nodded weakly.

She left the Hospital room.

 _" Please Naruto be safe"_

Was her thought.

( With Naruto)

Three years it has been living in a compound Hut with Hachishaku-sama as Naruto grew older wearing a Kimono with Uzumaki whirlpools on it colored red as he was currently chopping some wood.

Over the years with Hachishaku-sama he had been training and his Ghost wife trained him also.

He felt very Happy, he loved his tall wife Hachishaku-sama and the three beautiful daughters that now have...

The First Daughter was Taeko Uzumaki she has long black hair with her father's blue eyes as she wore a trench coat the color of Beige and likes to ask her father was she pretty she also likes to carry scissors.

The Second daughter was Sadako Uzumaki black hair with streaks of blonde hair from her father wearing a white morning dress like her mother.

The third daughter was Kayako Uzumaki she was Sadako's twin sister with pale skin and black eyes wearing a white gown like her mother.

He loved all three of his daughters equally including their mother.

Speaking of Hachishaku-sama she is currently pregnant with twins again and they were both Girls inside her womb.

Three years of Happiness and peace...

Naruto loved his new life.. he was beginning to drop his dream of Being Hokage and be with Hachishaku-sama and his children for the rest of his life...

 _To be continued._

 **An: So tell me what you think? will Jiraiya be able to find Naruto again? lets Find out in the next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Alright ladies and gents Uzumaki Hachishaku, just to let you all know that the Hachishaku-sama I'm using is the one from Hachishaku hachiwa meguri. Jyoka's Doujin im using that version, not the Toshi densetsu version I prefer Jyoka's Hachishaku so Now that i told you i plan on making Hachishaku-sama half Yandere and much more colder towards those who wasn't in Naruto's life you guys are going to love what happens in this chapter.** **How did she get pregnant? that's a mystery on how and gave birth to her daughters who are like the other Female Japan urban legends.**

 **Taeko** **Uzumaki is- Kuchisake Onna from "Carved"**

 **Sadako** **Uzumaki is- Sadako from "The Ring"**

 **Kayako** **Uzumaki is- Kayako Saeki from "The Grudge"**

Chapter 5 Naruto and Hachishaku-sama part 3.

( With Naruto)

Naruto is eating dinner with his twin daughters Sadako and Kayako Uzumaki while Hachishaku-sama and Taeko were in the next Room.

" So Mother... you think father's old village will seek out for him?" Said Taeko who was playing with her Scissors.

" I believe they are, Your father has to stay here with me and be happy here living on this island.." Hachishaku-sama said looking up at the mantle piece that held a Nodaichi sword that was sheathed and was a little dusty that Sword belonged to Hachishaku-sama she named it Shirauo, back in the 1st or 2nd Shinobi war she used to kill monks, and adults with this sword and she was highly skilled and fast with it she had a feeling she might need to use her Sword again incase Konoha Shinobi or whoever they send comes for her Naruto-kun she wasn't going to let no one take him away from her.

" Right... what of that group of S-ranked Shinobi the Akatsuki?" Asked Taeko with her mother looking at her with a side eyed glance

" I will leave that to you and your sisters but if push comes to shove I'll deal with them myself, we need them gone..." Said Hachishaku-sama in a dark tone as Taeko had a impassive face.

" And The Leaf Village?" Her daughter asked again with Hachishaku-sama sighing.

" As long as they leave us alone we won't have to kill them... we will give them a warning first" Hachishaku-sama said rubbing her swollen stomach feeling her twins kick.

" What will be the name of my new twin Sisters?" Taeko asked

" I will name one Yuki, and the other Aoi." her mother answered as Taeko grinned her ear to ear Smile.

( Sometime later at night)

Naruto was in his shared bed that he and Hachishaku-sama have together while their children were in their own bedrooms.

Laying on his wife's huge breasts as pillows as she held him in her arms sleeping peacefully as she smiled warmly seeing him sleep like that all cuddled up in her Giant breasts, Petting his head with her big hand before closing her eyes going back to sleep she was going to make sure that konoha or the akatsuki wasn't going to take him away from her she was going to have the akatsuki dealt with soon, as for Konoha she was going to see them personally herself and warn them not to try taking him away from her.

Because Naruto Belongs to her and only her alone.

( Mt Myoboku)

Jiraiya was sweating up a storm seeing he was surrounded by every toad as he saw Ma and Pa plus Gamabunta who all looked extremely angry with the Toad Sage as he had a idea on why they were looking at him like that and why they used a reverse summon to bring him here.

 **" Do you know why you are here Jiraiya?" Asked Pa glaring at the Man.**

" Yes..." He said with a gulp down his throat.

 **" We have been meaning to ask you is to why Minato's son decided to have decline our contract he no longer wants to summon us!" Yelled Gamabunta with Jiraiya widening his eyes.**

" W-What!? What did you say!?" The Toad sage yelled not wanting to believe he heard right.

 **You heard us! the tadpole doesn't want to summon us anymore! he quit the toad summoning contract and we believe that you are the reason for it!" Accused Ma glaring at him**

" That's not true! i didn't do anything to upset him!" Said Jiraiya he couldn't believe Naruto would cast aside the toad summoning contact!? that was something he did not expect to happen.

 **" Oh really? then why did my son happen to hear what Naruto said before he ended the contract i believe his words were, ' I quit being a Ninja and Hokage he has found a new Interest in his life' those were his exact words!" Gamabunta spoke looking furious.**

Jiraiya was loss for words he couldn't believe it did Naruto Actually said those words!? it was that damn Urban Legend she's manipulating him! she's twisting his mind making him quit being a Shinobi and gave away his dream of being Hokage! Minato and Kushina would be rolling over their graves if they heard this.

Jiraiya started telling them that Hachishaku-sama was the reason Naruto was like this as all the toads went pale... even they feared her power.

 **"Hachishaku-sama... has returned... so the rumors were right... in the summoning world that she has been set free and has been wandering in the elemental nations preying after Children" Muttered Pa who was sweating.**

" Do you know where she is?! if so we can go there and retrieve Naruto from her!" Jiraiya said with hope only to see them shake their heads.

 **" It's not that simple... Jiraiya and we can't go to her location..." Said Pa making Jiraiya look at him in shock.**

" Why not!? We have to save Naruto from her clutches! can't you see what she's doing to him!" He yelled hoping that they weren't afraid of her.

 **" Because... Jiraiya... it wouldn't be wise to provoke Hachishaku-sama... or take away someone she likes... and she won't take no for an answer she's extremely dangerous than a Biiju, We maybe summons but she is at the higher food chain than us and any other Summons creature." Spoke Pa who looked away**

 **" She's not the Tall Demon Lady for nothing... I'm sorry Jiraiya but I'm afraid we can't help you in taking Naruto boy from her" Spoke Ma who looked down.**

" What are you saying!?" He yelled not believing that they were actually afraid of her.

 **" What were Trying to say is... that you are on your own to get Naruto back from her... we can't help... if she found out we were involved in this she could send her spirit into the summoning world and hunt us down killing us all for meddling in her affairs. Only you and Konoha are the ones to retrieve Naruto from her without our help, please don't take this the wrong way... we would love to help getting him back but we can't... It would cause Bloodshed..." Spoke Pa** **as Jiraiya looked liked he had been struck with a Rasengan.**

" Is there anyway i can do to kill her!?" He spoke seeing them shake their heads.

 **" No... she's eternal... she can't be killed only way to defeat her is to seal her away in a Jizo seal that would contain her.. goodbye Jiraiya" Said Pa who sent Jiraiya away back to the Konoha hospital.**

( Konoha Hospital)

Jiraiya fell back on his bed groaning he was shocked that the toads were afraid of Hachishaku-sama and wouldn't help finding Naruto but what shocked him more was that Naruto gave away his dream and ended the contract that he felt so sad about he... he just wish that he never left that motel to peep at women and stayed to train Naruto.

 _" I must do something.. to get him back Tsunade will be heartbroken when she hears this..."_ He thought now getting up heading to the Hokage Tower.

 _To Be Continued._

 **An: Hope you enjoyed it, ill update again in the next few days ill detail more in the next chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**An: Uzumaki Hachishaku is back, do enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6: Hachishaku-sama's Message

(An: Short lemon i promise to write a longer one)

(With Naruto)

Naruto was currently drinking Hachishaku-sama's milk from her nipples as she whimpered a little holding back a moan at how he was sucking her giant breasts, As he sucked harder with milk flowing through his mouth.

" Ohh Naru-kun! save enough milk for your unborn daughters Don't take it all away~" Said Hachishaku-sama as he stopped sucking looking at her before wiping his mouth from drinking her Milk.

" But Hachi-chan i love your milk! it's so delicious, i can't help but drink so much! your whole body has gotten bigger and thick from you being pregnant" He said laying against her swollen stomach.

" I'm sure there's plenty enough for Yuki-chan and Aoi-chan" He said rubbing her Pregnant belly making her smile.

" Such a devoting Father you are, Saving some milk for your children~" She said with a smile feeling happy.

" I can be a devoting husband too can i? since i love you and our daughters~" He said with his big grin as she giggled petting his head slightly with her big hand.

She reached her hand down stroking his enlarged cock making it swell.

He moaned at her touch.

" Since you made me feel good by sucking my breasts I'll make you feel better~" As she leaned her head down wrapping her long tongue around his cock making him moan.

Her tongue was stroking his cock up and down as he moaned a little, she then put her whole month down on his cock sucking him.

He put his hands on her big head with a look of pleasure of her sucking him like that his cock felt good in her mouth and that long tongue of hers.

" Ohh Hachi-chan!" He grunted moaning feeling her suck harder.

She opened her eyes seeing Looking at his Expression of pleasure as she sucked even harder and deeper.

Twirling her tongue around the head of his cock, it jolted as he released his sperm in her mouth puffing her cheeks as she swallowed it.

" Ooh..." He moaned feeling her pull it out her mouth looking at him with a grin

" Thanks for the milk Naru-kun~" Spoke Hachishaku-sama licking the precum off her fingers as she carried the boy in bridal style.

" Let's take a bath before the kids wake up" She said with him nodding

( Konoha Hokage Tower)

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE TOADS WON'T HELP US IN FINDING NARUTO!?" Yelled Tsunade with a look of disbelief on her face staring at Jiraiya who winced

" Tsunade-hime they are afraid of Hachishaku-sama... it's hard to believe that they fear her as if she's some Boogeyman..." Jiraiya spoke with a sigh as he explained

" How can this be? how could Naruto deliberately end the Toad Contact and rather stay with Hachishaku-sama... unless she's bewitching him to end the contract and is influencing him... Jiraiya we need to do this for Minato's and Kushina's sake we have to save him from her dirty claws!" Tsunade said fully worried for Naruto as Jiraiya nodded.

" Hime I'll do everything in my power to get him back from Hachishaku-sama! we just need to find a Jizo seal and i can modify it to seal away Hachishaku-sama for good and maybe once naruto is saved we can have Inoichi erase any memory of Hachishaku-sama from Naruto's mind!" Jiraiya said with Tsunade agreeing

" Good idea... now we just have to find Naruto and where could Hachishaku-sama be hiding him...?" Tsunade pondered with Jiraiya sighing in deep thought as she noticed his Expression

" What's Wrong?" She said

" Before i came to inform you about the toads my spies recently given me information about the other elemental Villages losing just about 77% of their children..." Said Jiraiya grimly making Tsunade widen her eyes in Horror

" So your saying not only Hachishaku-sama killed Children in fire country but also went to Kiri, Suna, Iwa and Kumo? this is crazy! why is she killing innocent Children!? did she happen to come to konoha and take away any Children!?" Tsunade shouted with Jiraiya shrugging

" I have no clue... unless Sensei knew about it he might have reports of missing Children taken from our Village..." Concluded Jiraiya.

" I might have to check just to be sure... who knows if she came here and took away some Children" Said Tsunade with a heavy sigh.

" What are we going to do... jiraiya? has your Spynetwork got any update on Hachishaku-sama's recent whereabouts?" Said Tsunade with Jiraiya shaking his head.

" No... from what i gathered from my imformant that Hachishaku-sama has been off and on, on the radar there's lots of rumors from all over the elemental nations concerning her. Now if i was a Yokai spirit taking away Children where i would i be?" He said rubbing his chin.

" Hime we might need the rookies and their sensei's involved in this..." Jiraiya said making her raise a brow.

" Why?" She replied

" Because we might need them on this and inform them about Naruto and Hachishaku-sama..." He said seeing her sigh closing her eyes.

" Give me time to think about it... right now I have a headache..." She said slumping down in her chair.

" If that is all I'll see what I can do and find a Jizo seal plus have more spies to look for more rumors about Hachishaku-sama" Said Jiraiya as he leaped out the window with Tsunade sighing before drinking a bottle of sake to relieve this headache.

( With the Akatsuki)

All members of the akatsuki were gathered up in their secret hideout.

" Now that we have been gathered up we shall capture any Jinchuriki... for peace and Justice" Said Pain with konan at his side.

" About time we get this show on the road! I'm just dying to test out my Art!" Said Deidara with his partner Sasori grunt in annoyance.

" I have news that you all should be aware about" Spoke White Zetsu gaining everyone's attention.

" Do tell us what you have Zetsu" Spoke Pain.

" Since we have caught the Yonbi Jinchuriki before three years i have learned that two Jinchuriki have gone missing over the pass three years" White Zetsu spoke with everyone looking confused abd just stared

" You have any idea on which of the two Jinchuriki have gone missing?" Said Kakazu looking interested at this information.

 **" It seems that the Gobi Jinchuriki has gone missing for 4 years... i went to iwa and heard that the Jinchuriki Hannya, who held the Gobi had gone missing and was never seen again" Spoke Black Zetsu with everyone looking quite concerned about this.**

" And the other Jinchuriki that's missing?" Spoke Itachi Uchiha this time.

 **" The Kyuubi Jinchuriki... went missing for three years..." Spoke Black Zetsu dropping the bomb as everyone Widened their eyes at this.**

" Impossible!? the little brat went missing?" Said Kisame

" However... we recently have heard rumors of something else.. that should be brought up to our attention.." Said White Zetsu.

" What is it?" Spoke Pain emotionlessly.

" **We heard rumors that the Hachishaku-sama... is roaming around the elemental nations" Spoke Black Zetsu as he shivered was sweating a little at the thought of Hachishaku-sama, same with White Zetsu as everyone else looked shocked hearing this information about Hachishaku-sama walking the nations.**

" This Hachishaku-sama? why should i be worried about her? I am god and God fears nothing" Said Pain with Konan looking at him as if he was stupid.

" Pain-sama do you have any idea what she is?" Spoke Itachi as he had heard stories of Hachishaku-sama from his mother and knew that the urban legend was real.

" She's someone not to be crossed! heed not we encounter her" Spoke Konan as she had heard folktales about urban legends.

" Why are you guys being pussy's afraid of a old hag that's a spirit it's not like she's the fucking Boogeyman that frightens everyone, hell Lord Jashin isn't afraid of her!" Spoke Hidan making everyone glare at him.

" Are you stupid? she's more than just being a old hag! she's a fucking Yokai! you hear me a _Yokai_! she's a demon!" Kakazu said at his partner.

" ENOUGH!" Said Pain shutting everyone up.

" We are to continue our work on finding the Jinchuriki and take away their tailed beast! we have no reason to be afraid of some old Legend, she's no threat to us" He said looking at each member with his Rinnegan as they all frowned.

" Zetsu you are to find Both the Kyuubi Jinchuriki and Gobi Jinchuriki once you found their locations return to us understand" Spoke Pain with Zetsu nodding in understanding as he sunk underground and for some reason the plant man didn't like this.

( At Konoha Night time)

" Why are we here Mother?" Spoke Taeko.

" Because we are going to give Konoha a message... one towards the Hokage she will receive this message from me.. I have a job for you, you are to go to the orphanage and Massacre the staff and murder the children.. they must be punished for causing harm to your father" Said Hachishaku-sama with Taeko grinning her ear to ear mouth holding her scissors and butcher knife.

" I'll give them a ear to ear Smile" Grinned Taeko who vanished heading to the orphanage.

" Maybe next time I'll bring Sadako and Kayako but thought Taeko should do this because she's the oldest and i trust what she does, This village will be punished... I'll show them the Agony that Naru-kun suffered" Spoke Hachishaku-sama as she unsheathed her nodaichi sword Shirauo,

" Now where can i write the message" She said grinning heading in the village.

( In The orphanage)

Taeko Uzumaki used her intangibility to walk in the orphanage and flared a little of her Yokai chakra to lock all doors And windows as she clipped her foot long unnatural scissors.

" For Father" She spoke walking into the children's bedroom and start slaughtering them like cattle.

( With Hachishaku-sama)

Hachishaku-sama is at the Hokage tower as she had recently stolen the Forbidden Scroll and is carrying it as she was heading for someone to kill.

And his name was Yamato.

Yamato was on his patrol at night wearing his mask his codename was Tenzo, He was going another direction but paused.

 **" Po.. Po Po Po Po. Po Po Po"**

He heard that sound looking confused as he turned around and before he could react his eyes widened in fear when he saw a long nodaichi sword swung at him beheading him.

" Sorry Tenzo, but i can't afford to have you alive knowing the Hokage will use you for capturing Naru-kun with that Wood style Jutsu of yours" She spoke with coldness flicking her sword getting some Blood off.

She teleported away heading for the gate.

(Village Gate)

Taeko was there covered in blood as she grinned madly seeing her mother come.

" I trust you did what I told you right?" Hachishaku-sama spoke with her older daughter nodding.

" Yes did you deliver the message?" Her daughter spoke

" Of course i left her message on her desk, let's get going" Said Hachishaku-sama as both her and her daughter vanished.

( Konoha Morning)

The village had gone under lockdown when a explosion erupted at a Apartment complex building early this morning around 5 o clock that killed the staff and everyone who lived in it, then All Jonin, Chunin and Anbu were up sweeping through the forest around konoha. An hour later incident happened 4 different Orphanages had been massacred in a bloody way with grotesque ear to ear bloody slit mouths, All Staff and Children died, Hyuuga clan, Inuzuka clan and Aburame clans were sent to investigate every orphanage they were looking, smelling, sensing for anything and everything they could find to lead them to the culprit behind this.

So far they received nothing. _Nothing at all!_

Sometime ago they found a dead anbu who was codenamed Tenzo who was beheaded.

Tsunade could pale slightly at what she was looking at in the Hokage office, The whole place had been trashed, but that's not what made her pale, her fists clenched when she saw that the wall where the Forbidden Scroll was once located was Destroyed showing a large hole and that the scroll itself was _gone!_.

So many secrets and Jutsu's were now stolen!

But by who? and who could had caused all of this disaster that she just recently heard from her Anbu.

" Hokage-sama! i found something!" Said Yugao

" What is it!?" Demanded Tsunade.

" It's a message written in Blood!" Said Yugao making Tsunade move to where the message was, She Widened her eyes when she saw the message on a large picture of the Yondaime Hokage as the handwriting was written in blood.

 _" No... No.. Just No! it can't be!"_ Thought Tsunade feeling a chill run down her spine reading the whole message.

" GET ME JIRAIYA ASAP! FORM THE MEETING WITH THE COUNCIL AT ONCE!" Shouted Tsunade with Yugao flinching as she shunshin doing what Tsunade said.

 _" Hachishaku-sama... She was actually here!"_ Thought Tsunade in Fear

 _To be continued_

 **An: There it is i hope you liked the chapter, the next one will be better, you know Just for the heck of it I'm doing a Naruto x Kankandara Story, you know the six armed Snake lady from the Hachishaku Doujin series im doing a story like that with Naruto and Her.**


	7. Chapter 7

**An: Here is the new** **chapter**

Chapter 7

( Konoha Council chamber)

The Hokage Tsunade Senju rounded up everyone to the council to discuss about this morning's disaster, The Elders, Civilian Council and Shinobi Council was there , Plus Jiraiya also The Jonins except for the Rookies.

" Hokage-sama we demand a good explanation on what happened this morning! who could do such a thing! massacring four orphanages in one night! and stole the Forbidden Scroll and killed one Anbu!" Spoke Homura

" I'm going to tell you all about who the culprit is... who done this" Spoke Tsunade who was flinching after the message she saw.

" We'd like to know now" Spoke Danzo who was secretly Angry that Tenzo was Killed and he wanted the man in his root Anbu

" The Culprit behind this was none other than Hachishaku-sama..." Tsunade said that made the Old And Jonins look pale having panicked expressions Same with the Elders.

"Please tell me your joking Tsunade! Hachishaku-sama couldn't have done this!" Spoke Koharu with a expression of disbelief

No one didn't want to believe the fact that Hachishaku-sama was actually real and was the cause of the disaster.

" Stop joking about this Tsunade no time for urban Legends! there's no way she's the cause of this!" Said Danzo only to tense when the council doors and windows locked and the lights dimmed Down making everyone tense and shiver.

 **" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"**

 **" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"**

As soon as everyone's eyes widened in complete fear a chill ran down their spines.

 **" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"**

 **Standing on the council table was Hachishaku-sama herself! who so happened to appear out of thin air.**

 **" PO!"**

Everyone screamed and threatened to jump out their seats just from seeing her.

" Why Good morning Konoha Council... and Hokage-sama" Spoke Hachishaku-sama with a ear to ear Smile that meant nothing good.

" Haci-Hachishaku-sama!" Squeaked Jiraiya who was pale white seeing her but his eyes widened more at the sight of her stomach that looked like she was 7 months pregnant.

Tsunade noticed Hachishaku-sama's pregnant stomach too and wondered how in the world can a Spirit get pregnant?

" Someone help us!! Help us!!" Screamed a Civilian council member as Hachishaku-sama giggled sweetly.

" I'm afraid no one can't get in, my Yokai chakra has locked the doors and windows... plus a barrier is formed out the door, Meaning no one can not leave without my say so!" Hachishaku-sama said stroking her nodaichi sword that was sheathed.

" Now I'm not here to kill you all, just _yet!_ i came here to talk" She spoke with everyone looking tense as her attention turned to Tsunade and Jiraiya.

" Where is he Hachishaku-sama!? where is Naruto?!" Demanded Jiraiya with her frowning at him.

" Oh Naru-kun? he is quite safe... safe from all of _you!"_ She spoke making Tsunade give her a stern glare.

" What are you talking about!? why are you keeping him from us! and most importantly why did you take him!?" Tsunade demanded seeing Hachishaku-sama tilt her head at her.

" You know exactly why Tsunade-san, given how he is treated here in this village he no longer wants nothing to do with Konoha" She spoke with a cold glare.

" Bullshit! your bewitching him! Konoha is his home!" Tsunade yelled with a scowl as Hachishaku-sama looked at her with a scowl as well.

" Am i? I have no reason to influence him, he stayed with me willingly As i said before he no longer wants nothing to do with Konoha, Not even his own dream of Being Hokage" Spoke Hachishaku-sama making everyone have wide eyes at her words

" You're lying! Naruto would never do that! he knows the leaf village is his home! He will be Hokage!" Said Kakashi with everyone nodding with the Exception of Danzo, Koharu and Homura.

" He's not coming back to this Village, The boy has a now important responsibility now, Besides i know full well that he will never achieve his dream, This village will never accept him for who he is and what he is.. you of all people should know the life Jinchuriki's had gone through" Said Hachishaku-sama making Tsunade, Jiraiya and Kakashi flinch at her words

" You stole our Weapon! i demand you give him back!" Spoke Danzo as he sweated seeing Hachishaku-sama's murderous glare that told him to shut up.

" I'm not giving him back to the likes of you Danzo-san... Naru-kun stays with me and our family _Forever!"_ She Declared

" Give me back my Godson you child killing Bitch!" Demanded Jiraiya seeing Hachishaku-sama Turn to him

" Now you calling him your godson? after all those years of loneliness he went through? What gives you the right to even call him you're godson when you neglected your duties to look after him on your student's behalf" Spoke Hachishaku-sama making Jiraiya flinch and look away.

" I... I... I had a Spynetwork to maintain... I thought He would be better in Sensei's care" Jiraiya admitted looking down hearing her scoff

" Excuses, excuses all the reason to keep Naru-kun away from you and anyone else" She said making him scowl

" Give me back my Student!" Said Kakashi pulling down his mask revealing his Sharingan glimmering red.

" Your supposed student? Why should i? when you never trained him to begin with, all you taught him was tree climbing and team work... you even brushed him off to Ebisu who had no little love for Naru-kun, while you focused on the Uchiha Brat... " Hachishaku-sama shot back making Kakashi flinch at being caught as His jonin comrades and Tsunade herself glared at him.

" Hachishaku-sama please... give Naruto back he's important to the leaf!" Said Tsunade hoping to reason with the 8 foot Ghost.

" The answer is No Tsunade, i know full well why he's important, he is the Yondaime's legacy am i correct?" Hachishaku-sama said making everyone looked astonished at what she said

 _" How!?"_ Thought everyone

" The Boy is Mine and he will never come to you, I told him his heritage, i told him everything that you all kept from him. He Is Angry with you and doesn't want nothing to do with you" Spoke Hachishaku-sama making everyone look shocked losing all Hope in reforming bonds with Naruto

" Bu-But Naruto has friends!" Said Kurenai

" Maybe so, but he might not trust them either..." She spoke not really Caring

" Please Hachishaku-sama! let us see Naruto! we want to make things right!" Pleaded Kakashi

" The Answer is Still **NO!** He is Mine! You all don't deserve him you all don't care for the things he's done, you kept his heritage from him lying to his face about who his parents are and denied him his rank of Chunin and Training stunting his growth, This Village treated him like he was vermin! his so called Godfather Never took his responsibilities to look after him I'm giving him the happiness he deserves!" Spoke Hachishaku-sama with them looking at her in fear when she unsheathed her sword

" You will never find me or Naru-kun... if you so much as make an attempt in finding him or Trying to bring him back to this village, Then i will see to it that this entire village will be stained with Everyone's Blood! Don't test my **_wrath!_ because i will have no problem in unleashing it now! Goodbye!" **She said vanishing making everything revert to normal as everyone took in what she said... they preyed for worse the last thing they wanted was a 8 foot Ghost going on a rampage.

" This meeting is dismissed... What was seen or mentioned here in this meeting stays a secret! failure to comply will be a result in death!" Tsunade commanded with everyone nodding and leaving except for Jiraiya and the Jonin sensei's.

" The rest of you come to my office... bring the rookies..." Tsunade said seeing them raise a brow

" What are you planning?" Spoke Jiraiya as he winced from Tsunade's glare and he knew why she was looking at him like that.

" You will see soon enough let's go" She said darkly leaving with everyone following her.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Tell me what you think!? did you like it yes? no? well the next chapter will come after my birthday next week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Here is chapter 8 do Enjoy.** **Before we Start im going to explain something. Yes Hachishaku-sama kills Children. they are actually dead, In the folktale of Hachishaku-sama she kills Children or rather devours them think of her as Pennywise the dancing clown when she preys after Children but she's also like Slenderman. So that is now explained now her mystery of being pregnant will be explained in the story.** **in the next chapter it will be explained**

 **Right** **now Hachishaku-sama is a combination of Amande From One Piece the tall lady with the sword who is in big mom's pirate crew except she doesn't smoke.**

Chapter 8

(Hokage office)

There Was All of the Jonins including Mitarashi Anko and Iruka with every Rookies, Jiraiya was also there as Tsunade lookes at all of them.

( An: remember this is now shippuden)

" All right listen up all of you... i want all of you to know that Naruto was taken away by the Hachishaku-sama..." Spoke Tsunade making everyone look a little shocked.

" Sensei Who is the Hachishaku-sama?" Asked Sakura looking at her master.

" Hachishaku-sama is a very tall Woman who is over 8 feet tall... her appearance is that she wears a white morning dress and sun hat.. she's rumored to be the scariest yokai and fearsome woman in the elemental nations... she is a urban legend that was here during the sage of the six paths era" Explained Tsunade making everyone take in what she said.

" And what does she want with Naruto?"Asked Iruka who looked worried

" I am not sure... i don't know... but i don't want to believe the things she's said in the meeting" Said Tsunade with a sad look.

" However... i want all of you to go on a Mission to find him.. bring him back to Konoha" She said shocking everyone.

" But Hokage-sama... what about what she said... don't you remember her threat" Spoke Kakashi who flinched at Tsunade's Angry glare.

" I know what she said! and i don't care! we're bringing him back! I'm not letting her influence him any longer than she has!" She yelled making everyone flinch.

" Hime... ju-" Jiraiya spoke but stopped seeing her glare.

" As i matter of fact you or Kakashi shouldn't go on this mission finding him" She said shocking the two.

" Hokage-sama why!? Naruto needs us!" Kakashi asked

" You two both know why! you both are the cause of this!" She said making them look away.

" Hime... look i know this is all my fault and I want to take full responsibility for it! please let me go out and find him!" Jiraiya pleaded he really wanted to fix his mistakes and he wanted to do this for his late student's sake.

She glared at the two and huffed.

" Fine. you two will go with them and find him and when you do bring him back, Kakashi I'm not putting Naruto back on team 7 due to your teachings and Jiraiya you're not seeing him again or even go near him is that understood!?" She said seeing them protest at what she was saying.

" I SAID IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?" She yelled much louder making them flinch and shrink as they nodded.

" Good now Everyone Jiraiya will fill you in about Hachishaku-sama.. remember try to convince Naruto to come back..." She spoke.

" Hokage-sama... what if Naruto refuses?" Spoke Iruka looking nervous.

She sighed looking down.

" If he refuses... use force... if necessary but don't harm him too much" She said hoping Naruto didn't have to fight his friends she was nervous on sending them hoping Hachishaku-sama doesn't kill them.

" Understood... Hokage-sama..." Said Kakashi with everyone leaving following Jiraiya.

" Tsunade-sama are you sure this is the right thing to do...? what if they don't make it back... knowing Hachishaku-sama will kill them..." Said Shizune worried as Tsunade looked down.

" I'm hoping it doesn't come that way..." Tsunade said getting up from her desk putting on her Hokage robes and Hat.

" Where are you going?" Her student asked

" I'm going to have a word with The Fire Lord... and ask him for his Monk, Chiriku for assistance to help Jiraiya Seal away Hachishaku-sama in the Jizo seal and figure how can a spirit get pregnant?" Tsunade said walking out the door leaving her student Unaware to them that a demon weasel listening to the whole conversation and it vanished going to report to it's mistress.

(With Naruto)

Currently watching Sadako Uzumaki run around chasing a butterfly while Kayako was sitting down holding her knees looking both ways.

Taeko was sharpening her Scissors and wearing her white surgical procedure mask.

Naruto watched his three daughters as he looked up in the sky just wondering about some things regarding his life and how he's living, He has a beautiful 8 foot tall woman who loves him for who he is and is having a family with him, all the love and affection she had been giving him. He loved Hachishaku-sama and never wants to leave her and his three daughters with two more on the way. Then he thought about his heritage... he thought about how His own _father_ of all people put a demonic fox in him that had made his life a living hell, He thought about all the years of loneliness he went through and endured... all of the murder attempts and Attacks he be receiving on his birthday, At some point he really wanted to lash out on the Villagers who made his life terrible... what's much worse was that the Sandaime, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Tsunade all knew about his heritage and they never bothered to tell him!?

 _All his life he had been alone_

 _All his life he had been unloved and unwanted_

 _All his life he struggled and craved for affection and acknowledgement._

 _All his life he had been mistreated, bullied, given poor treatment at the academy_

 _He was kicked out the orphanage at 6_ _and was forced to be homeless looking for food out the garbage._

 _Stores and restaurants would overcharge him with Their services to him and the restaurants would poison his food. The only restaurant that didn't treat him like that was old man Teuchi Ichiraku and Ayame._

 _He always earned harsh glares and pay no attention to him as if he was a unwanted Animal or a disease that should not exist._

His own Father the late Yondaime Hokage burdened him with this curse that he did not ask for! as a result he suffered a harsh lonely life being the village's pariah.

Hiruzen his Jisan, Kakashi, Tsunade and Jiraiya all knew about his parents and his rightful heritage! The Moment Hachishaku-sama told him this he was losing Respect for them and no longer wanted nothing to do with them He no longer trusted them!.

Kakashi Hatake was his late father's only surviving student, who didn't teach him anything but Tree climbing and Team Work, Yet His Own sensei been showing favoritism towards Sasuke and brushed him off to Ebisu who had no love for him and his sensei even berated him about his Shinobi skills.

Hiruzen and Tsunade lied too him and dismiss him when he came asking about his parents.

Then there was Jiraiya his own _God Father!_ The man who taught His father, the man who was never there for him for thirteen years, the man who neglected him and forsaken him just to chase after Orochimaru for thirteen years!

The man never wrote him or inquired his well being not once! while he keeps himself occupied with women peeking at them in the bathhouses and other matters for thirteen years! _Thirteen Fucking Years!_

 _The man named Jiraiya was never there to teach him, to raise him and protect him for Thirteen years!._

Naruto truly hated Jiraiya and could never forgive him if given the chance.

He wasn't so sure about his own friends..

Sure there was Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata who never saw him that way or always stayed by his side when every other parent had told their children to stay away from him yet Shikamaru and Choji didn't. He saved Hinata from those bullies and she got taken away by her bodyguard Who wasn't even there to watch her while the bullies harassed her.

He wasn't sure about his friends... he didn't even know if he could call the others his friends. The only friends he could trust is Shikamaru and Choji with Hinata.

So much had been going on in his mind after learning of his heritage and family.

He wanted to vent out his emotions on how Angry he was but decided to keep it at bay and just be happy with his own family, He wanted to just not think of anything else but his family Hachishaku-sama his wife, Sadako, Taeko and Kayako his three daughters and two more on the way.

"Father! Father look! i caught the butterfly!" Called out Sadako who broke Naruto's thoughts as he turned to her.

" Oh that's great Sadako-chan!" He said petting her head as she giggled while holding the butterfly.

Taeko was watching from the sidelines as she walked back in the house knowing her mother was in the kitchen cooking.

Hachishaku-sama was stirring up her soup, while making the fire go high wearing a apron while patting her seven Month pregnant stomach, two more months and her twins were going to be born. As she showed a gentle smile, she turned around noticing her oldest daughter Taeko was iin the kitchen.

" Yes? Taeko-chan?" Hachishaku-sama spoke in her gentle voice that was so Angelic as if she was a gentle Mother.

" I received a Report from the Demon Weasels... it seems The Hokage has sent all of the Konoha rookies and their sensei's to search for father and you... The Hokage is also in search of a priest in fire country and looking for a Jizo seal to seal you away" Spoke Taeko waiting for her mother's reaction.

Hachishaku-sama froze as the temperature in the room went Cold.

" It seems Konoha never learns and they defy my wraith, get the Forbidden Scroll from the basement..." Said Hachishaku-sama in a cold tone

" Are we going to tell father about this...?" Spoke Taeko seeing her mother shake her head.

" No... it's best to not upset him he must not know, Follow me" She said before leaving a shadow Clone to cook while her and Taeko left.

( With Hachishaku-sama)

" Impure Resurrection: Edo Tensei!" Hachishaku-sama said using three children as sacrifices.

Summoned up three Coffins as the lids Opened.

One Coffin revealed Zabuza Momochi as Taeko sticked his sword in the ground.

The 2nd Coffin revealed Kimimaro Kaguya

The 3rd Coffin revealed Haku Momochi as Taeko placed a new Kiri mask by Haku's Coffin.

Hachishaku-sama also used the Edo tensei again to summon up 50 Coffins revealing them to be Uzumaki Samurai's.

" You three will be my pawns, my puppets, You three will be my Yokai Generals! I have a mission for you three, Hunt down the Konoha Shinobi who are after my Naru-kun, Kill them all, Alongside you will be a small army of Uzumaki Samurai's to assist you. Zabuza Momochi you are in charge and will take lead, Before you three i will give you each a special Yokai gift!" She said raising her hand channeling her Yokai chakra into Zabuza, Haku and Kimimaro.

" Zabuza Since you claim to be the Demon of the mist, you have the strength and power of a real Oni Demon!" She said seeing him glow with killer intent and with a deathtly aura.

" Haku you have been gifted the powers of Yuki Onna! you are a Snow Woman!" Hachishaku-sama declared seeing Haku grow out giant ice claws as the area around her starts to freeze.

" And lastly you Kimimaro Kaguya, since you have a special Blood line that involves bones I have given you the power to be Gashadokuro... the 90 foot Skeleton! your bones are unbreakable and indestructible!" Hachishaku-sama said

" You three are on the clock now, go do as i told! show no mercy!" She said seeing the three nod obediently and vanished off with their samurai's behind them

" While they deal with the retrievial squad... we must do something about that priest who serves under the Fire Daimyo..." Hachishaku-sama said seeing her daughter look at her.

" Allow me to do it mother... I'll kill him and any other monk that serves the fire lord" Said Taeko grinning her ear to ear Smile under her surgical mask.

" Very well... I'll let you do it, Go make mommy proud, remember we must do this for your father's sake we can't let konoha have him back, Just for pulling this stunt they just signed their own deatg warrant" Hachishaku-sama spoke seeing her daughter nod and walk away but stopped looking back at her mother.

" And what about you mother?" Taeko asked.

" I'm heading to Kumo... and capture a cat, a Cat that will be our house pet and Guardian and servant of our new family, Yugito Nii, since I possess the body of Hannya the Gobi Jinchuriki, I have control over her body, I hid her soul and The Gobi tailed beast in a Pillar... having full control of her perfect body" Hachishaku-sama said vanishing on her way to Kumo.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I hope the chapter was satisfying**

 **What will unfold in the next chapter?**

 **Next update will be a few days later.**

 **i plan on making a New Naruto x Hachishaku-sama fic. I'm not going to spoil what it's about. it's better if the story itself surprises you.**


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Here is Chapter 9**

Chapter 9.

(Sometime ago in Kumo)

There laid Yugito Nii who was serverely injuried from fighting both Hidan and Kakuzu who were capturing her so that her tailed beast could be ripped out, The two marched over to her but suddenly they paused hearing a sound.

 **" Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"**

As soon as they heard that sound a shiver went down both of their spines and cocked their heads behind their shoulders widening their eyes in shock that it was _Hachishaku-sama!_ behind them with a Nodaichi sword in hand. Yugito was barely conscious and stayed awake long enough to know who this woman was and why did she look Pregnant while the Nibi in her Mindscape shivered in fear.

" Holy Shit! it's the Old 8 foot Bitch that Zetsu told us about!" Hidan spoke seeing her have a cold expression.

The temperature went cold when Hidan called her 'Old' Sure She can change her appearance of an old elderly woman or Beautiful Young Woman but she did not like being called 'Old'.

" Shit! Zetsu was right! she is _real!"_ Said Kakuzu looking at her in fear.

" I believe you two have someone that belongs to me.." Spoke Hachishaku-sama in a cold tone

" You want the Nibi Jinchuriki? What for!?" Demanded Hidan

" That is none of your concern... Give her to me and Maybe I'll let the both of you live" She said with Malice looking at them with ice cold eyes that would have froze the ocean.

" I'm afraid we can't do that... She's ours and Pain-sama would not be pleased if we returned with nothing" Said Kakuzu seeing her unsheath her Nodaichi sword Shirauo as the blade shined in sunlight.

" Good i was hoping you'd say that, I'll spare you his wraith by killing the both of you and see him **_personally!_** " Hachishaku-sama said deathly as if she was the Shinigami and lunged forward at the two and nailed Kakuza's chest stabbing his heart in the process before pulling out and raised her sword up in the air going to cut the money hungry akatsuki member in two while Hidan jumped forward with his scythe.

" Take this you big bitch!" Hidan cursed but widened his eyes when he saw her hair move in Tendrils and swore her hair was barbed Hooks as they latched onto Hidan and tossed him away as she focused on Kakuzu who was in pain after losing his heart he looked up and feared worst when he saw her raise that sword seeing she was going to chop him in half.

 **" Shirauo" Hachishaku-sama spoke in a deadly Voice that had never been heard of before as she slowly put the sword against Kakuzu's head seeing the blade go right through him! His eyes widened**

" AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!" He screamed in pain and agony

" Kakuzu!" Said Hidan reaching for his scythe getting up to save his partner

 **" Slow Ballad..."** **She spoke in a tone of Hollow and emotionlessly death and** **was cutting him down vertically slowly in a gory way as Blood squelched everywhere.**

Yugito looked on in shock and Horror at what she was seeing.

" You Bitch! you will pay! Jashin-sama will claim your life!" Hidan spoke but saw her hair shift and turned into barbed Hooks as they latched on to him, Hachishaku-sama stared at him with a impassive cruel Expression.

 **" Is this the best you got? it seems your so called Jashin-sama has forsaken you, Now Die!" Spoke Hachishaku-sama as her hair Hooks mercilessly and brutally ripped Hidan apart piece by piece tearing apart all of his flesh and Internal organs as she vertically and horizontally cut his head into tiny little hundreds of pieces killing him.**

Yugito felt sick to her stomach from watching the brutality this woman has done as she looked up in Horror seeing Hachishaku-sama tower over her injured body.

" What... are... you...?" Spoke Yugito terrified seeing this woman was not a _woman_ and could tell she was something else.

" I am your Savior and New Master" Answered Hachishaku-sama who was covered in blood from ripping apart Hidan and picked Yugito up before putting the woman to sleep as Hachishaku-sama turned towards the shadows and Narrowed her eyes seeing Zetsu who had witnessed the whole thing, He even looked horrifed and was too scared to move.

 **" Why don't you take off and tell your 'Pain-sama' that if he wishes to cross my path again and try to hunt after my Naru-kun there will be Hell to pay" She said deathly with her deadly glare with a huge amount of killing intent towards Zetsu who nodded dumbly fearing for his life he sunk in the ground not wanting to stay around and piss her off to go report to his leader.**

Hachishaku-sama vanished carrying Yugito with her.

(With Taeko)

Taeko Uzumaki was in fire country sneaking into the Daimyo's palace holding her Foot long Scissors.

She used her intangibility to walk through walls and was going for the Daimyo's Office as she opened up her beige trench coat and pulled out lots of high chakra powered Explosive Seals and was setting them all in the Daimyo's office should he walk in here and placed some in his bedroom just incase.

She left now heading to kill Chiriku and every Monk and Priest that were loyal under the Daimyo she had to finish this before the Hokage gets here.

She grinned her ear to ear slit mouth under her surgical mask as she disguised herself as a Maiden and still walked forward to find her prey.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Sorry for making it short just wanted to show you the encounter against Hidan and Kakuzu.**

 **As promised i will explain How Hachishaku-sama was able to get pregnant in the next chapter**


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

( Kumo)

" WHAT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN YUGITO IS MISSING!?" Bellowed Raikage who looked at his Anbu captain.

" It's just as we reported Raikage-sama... we tracked Yugito's location and found her Kumo Headband... We also found a dead Akatsuki member... we believe it's kakuzu from Taki... we sealed his cut in half body in a scroll" Spoke the Anbu captain seeing The raikage gruff.

" Hmph! I want Yugito found! seach everywhere for her in the Lightning border! she couldn't have gone that far!" He commanded seeing them nod as they left to do what he commanded.

He sighed trying to not break his desk in two, First he received that 88 Children have gone missing over the past 6 years and a month ago 12 more went missing. Now Yugito Nii his Jinchuriki, went missing and got in a fight with the akatsuki, He prayed nothing bad happened... his brother Bee is still in the village safe and sound.

The Raikage didn't believe in urban legends and he felt a little afraid... his Old man who was The Sandaime Raikage once told him about the Urban Legend named 'Hachishaku-sama' She was known to be the scariest Yokai and Woman in the elemental nations.. and she was infamous for killing Children.

He just hope that she wasn't real... and prayed that she wasn't responsible for the child kidnappings in Kumo.

He pressed his intercom.

" Mabui" He spoke.

 _" Yes Raikage-sama,"_ Spoke Mabui his assistant.

" Send Darui here to my office i have a assignment for him" He said seeing her reply yes Raikage-sama.

An Hour later.

" You've called Raikage-sama?" Darui replied

" Yes, I want you to send some spies out to Kiri, Iwa, Suna and Konoha.. i want to know if any of their village Children went missing" He said giving the man a folder for information regarding this S-RANKED mission.

" On it Raikage-sama" He said walking out

 _" If this keeps up... about Hachishaku-sama i demand a Kage Summit about this situation, cause if the akatsuki Ain't the problem then she could be..."_ Were his thoughts.

( Ame)

" You can't be serious? Kakuzu and Hidan were killed at this Hachishaku-sama's hands?" Spoke Pain narrowing his Rinnegan at Zetsu who nodded.

" Yes... and she took the Nibi Jinchuriki with her" White Zetsu spoke.

" What could she want with The Nibi?" Spoke Konan who Looked shocked at how both Kakuzu and Hidan were killed so easily.

 **" We don't know... but she warned you that if you cross her path she will bring Hell upon us...her wraith will know no bounds" Said Black Zetsu seeing Pain scowl and Konan have a look of worry on her face.**

" Zetsu... i want you to inform the rest of the members pull them out of their current mission and i want them reported back here" Spoke Pain with no emotion seeing The Plant man nod vanishing.

" What are we going to do Nagato... Crossing her path is too dangerous it will lead to our deaths" Spoke Konan

" We will obtain Peace and Justice... once everyone returns we will continue our goal in capturing the Jinchuriki and remove their biju sealed within them.. the only biju we have so far is the Yonbi.. we need the Sanbi... the rest, right now The Kyuubi, Gobi and Nibi are missing, i have a hunch that Hachishaku-sama is responsible for their disappearance and is hiding them we must get them one way or the other" Pain spoke looking impassive while Konan looked away she didn't like this idea she did not want to cross paths against a Urban Legend that can bring upon great vengence and furious anger, if They ever Face Hachishaku-sama Konan would have no choice but to leave the akatsuki for the safety of her life.

If only she could talk Nagato out of this.

( Fire Daimyo's Castle)

The Fire Daimyo was waiting for Tsunade to come to his palace she will arrive in 30 minutes sighing softly as he walked to his office fanning himself with his fan opening the door to get a few documents to tell Tsunade about the Child missing reports.

Holding the Stack of papers in his hands he turned around only to widen his eyes seeing a few explosive tags appear out of a genjutsu in his office and they glowed and sparked as his life flashed before his eyes.

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!_**

The Entire Daimyo's office exploded with him in it many Maiden's and Samurai's screamed calling out to their Daimyo.

" The Daimyo been killed! CODE RED! I REPEAT CODE RED!!" Said the Daimyo's Aid.

" CODE RED! LOCK DOWN THE WHOLE CAPITAL! SEARCH FOR THE KILLER WHO DID THIS!" Yelled a Samurai Commander

Down in the Holy Monk Academy and Dojo.

Taeko who saw the Explosion grinned as she still kept her disguise as a maiden she walked inside and began her massacre on the priests and monks.

" Hey! stop her! she's a killer!" Screamed a Monk who got stabbed in the neck by Taeko's scissors.

" Stop the woman!" Yelled a Priestess who felt her kidneys impaled by two scissors as she fell limp on the ground dead.

Taeko flared her Yokai Chakra locking the whole Academy up.

" I sense demonic Chakra in this woman! she's a demon!" Said a Monk holding his traditional sword rushing forward at her only to get his torso cut in half by Taeko's Sickle she summoned.

Taeko dispelled the genjutsu on her appearance revealing she looked 16 years old wearing a beige trench coat and surgical procedure mask.

She turned her gaze on a Terrified Priestess who looked at her in fear, as Taeko walked forward to her clipping her Scissors.

" Please don't kill me! spare me! i have a Husband and Children! please!" The Priestess pleaded backing into a wall seeing Taeko in front on her.

 **" Spare you? i have a question for you and I want you to be very honest, If so i will let you go" Spoke Taeko in her demonic hollowed voice.**

" What is it?" Said the Priestess who looked frightened.

 **" Am i pretty?" Taeko spoke removing her surgical mask revealing her face that looked completely** **normal**

The Priestess Nodded.

 **" Even like this?" Taeko asked as she spoke 'Kai' revealing her mouth had a genjutsu around it showing she had a Ear to ear slit mouth filled with demonic fangs and a long grosteq tongue.**

The Priestess could only look in Horror and shock hiding her disgust from looking at Taeko's mouth she flinched as she nodded fearfully.

 **Taeko obviously could tell that was a lie, but let it slide.**

 **" Hold still" She Grabbed the Priestess's mouth forcing it open.** "

What are you doing!?" She spoke with fear

 **" I'm making you resemble like me... you will be given a nice ear to ear Smile" She spoke sadistically as the woman screamed in agony feeling the scissors slit her mouth open real wide**.

The priestess screamed feeling more blood pour out of her ear to ear slit mouth as she looked at Taeko Uzumaki who was grinning her own ear to ear Smile.

 **" I wonder will your husband think you're pretty now?" Spoke Taeko leaving the broken woman Alone who laid there crying her eyes out and how she was given a slit mouth.**

Taeko continued her bloody massacre butchering many Priests, Priestess's and Monks as each tries to confront her but all they received from her was death.

She even went far to kill any young students who lived in the dojo and academy

The Academy and Dojo was set to blazes on fire.

Chiriku and 10 Samurai barged into the dojo.

Chiriku hoped he wasn't too late to save any of his friends and students at the dojo he recently just returned from his mission he just now heard that the Fire Lord Daimyo had been assassinated in a deathly explosion in his office, He rushed in looking in complete horror at the massacre in the Dojo he told any samurai to search for survivors they did as told.

He just couldn't believe it who could had done this!? who would kill all of these young students! even the elderly Monks and Priestess's didn't survive, he kept walking but stopped when he heard a woman cry.

He opened the door seeing a weeping Priestess.

" Are you ok?" He asked walking slowly to her.

" Please... help me... it hurts... " The weeping priestess sobbed hiding her face.

" Don't worry I'm coming to get you out of here" He spoke coming to her side unaware of her deathly smile.

Once he walked forward grabbing her hand she poofed in smoke catching him off guard it was until he realized that this was a trap! he turned around only to feel a sharp pain slit his throat as he clutched falling on his knees looking up at his killer.

He saw Taeko...

Taeko grinned as she shoved her scissors all the way down his throat.

Widening his eyes he choked on Blood, his own Blood as she pulled her Scissors out of his throat watching him drop dead.

" The Oldest trick in the book" She spoke vanishing since she was now finished with her job and mission

Elsewhere in Fire Country.

Tsunade could only look in Horror she just arrived here hearing how Fire Country was now on lockdown after the assassination of the Fire Daimyo she felt a very large headache come to her. She wondered who could had done this... She needed to head to the palace and find out what happened.

( With Jiraiya and Company)

Jiraiya, The Jonins and their squads with Anko and Iruka were on their own mission to look for Naruto they were trying to track him but they wished they knew where though it seemed like Hachishaku-sama didn't want Naruto found and she was doing a good job of doing that.

Though Jiraiya was worried about Naruto, Worried that the blonde brat would hate him yet Naruto had every right to be Angry at him for lying to him and not being there for him when he needed him the most.

Jiraiya could only pray that Naruto would find it in his heart to forgive him and wants to make amends for his mistakes... he prayed he wasn't too late.

He replayed Hachishaku-sama's words in his memory.

 _" Now you calling him your godson? after all those years of loneliness he went through? What gives you the right to even call him you're godson when you neglected your duties to look after him on your student's behalf" Spoke Hachishaku-sama in the memory._

Jiraiya could only grit his teeth and close his eyes clenching his fists hating to admit she was right, If he died he knew he would have to face Minato and Kushina for not taking care of their son like he was suppose too.

 _" Please Naruto.. I hope you can someday forgive me for not being there for you, once you're free from Hachishaku-sama's clutches i want to make amends with you"_ Was the toad Sannin's thoughts.

Though Jiraiya wasn't the only one worried about Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji , Iruka and anyone else who were friends to naruto were all worried.

Seeing it was night, The group formed a campsite as Jiraiya sat there thinking about Naruto, as he also thought about Hachishaku-sama and why she was pregnant? The Toad sage didn't want to even think perverted thoughts if His God Son and Hachishaku-sama doing 'Sexual relations' He looked away as he summoned Pa and Ma.

 **" Jiraiya-boy didn't we tell you that we don't want no part in helping you get Naruto-boy from Hachishaku-sama's hands" Spoke Pa angrily with Ma scowling at him.**

" Look i need your help with something, it involves Hachishaku-sama... she's pregnant... i saw it with my own eyes!" He said to the two elderly toads as their eyes widened like saucers.

 **" She's preg-pregnant!?" Replied Ma in shock with Pa sweating in fear.**

" Please i need your guidance on this information how can a Yokai get pregnant?" Jiraiya asked seeing Pa frown holding his cane.

 **" Well here's what we know so far... it seems Hachishaku-sama has a sexual interest... for some reason she felt the need** **for Sexual Urges she's done something like this to a young boy who went by A-Kun... unfortunately many eons ago in the sage of the Six paths era Hachishaku-sama once existed as a Human before and lived in a sacred village training young boys to become men by having sex with them... " Was Pa's explantation as Jiraiya Blushed** **keeping his serious expression.**

 **" And because of this many have forgotten about her and she disappeared and she was never seen again" Pa spoke Seeing Jiraiya frown a little.**

" But how does this explain her pregnancy?" Jiraiya asked

 **" We're getting to that part" Said Ma frowning**

 **" Once she finds a boy she likes and is very affectionate to the said boy of her choice she wants to mate with him... she needed a mate to breed more of what she is... a Yokai..."** **Finished Pa seeing Jiraiya look in shock as he put two and two together as he spoke.**

" Wa-Wait a minute Are you saying what i think you're saying!?" Jiraiya said out loud seeing the two toads look at each other than back to him.

 **" I think for that very reason... Hachishaku-sama has become very interested in Naruto-boy... and she will not let anyone take him away from her. She has formed a bond with Naruto... and are no doubt mating... or breeding... I also believe the kyuubi's chakra might have something to do with this... because the demon fox is made of Yokai Chakra and that could be another thing If her and Naruto-boy made sexual intercourse imagine what their child could be... like" Spoke Pa seeing Jiraiya look amazed at this information**

" A child... mixed with Yokai Chakra... Namikaze and Uzumaki genes..." Jiraiya said looking shocked at this information.

 _" So we're talking about a Human/Yokai Hybrid..."_ He thought.

 **" Please Jiraiya-boy leave Naruto alone... If you take him away from Hachishaku-sama all you and Konoha will do is enrage Hachishaku-sama" Ma said seeing him look away sighing.**

" I can't do that... i have to save him from her i have to make things right for Naruto" Jiraiya said Standing upseeing the toads shake their heads.

 **" It's too late for that... Naruto will probably never forgive you. You had thirteen years to be by Minato's Tadpole.. but for what? just to chase after Orochimaru and go peep at women? what makes you think Naruto will forgive you or anyone else who wronged him... perhaps Naruto would be better off with Hachishaku-sama then you and Konoha..." Were Pa's last words as he and his wife poofed in smoke leaving the toad sage to rethink what they just said.**

 _To be continued_

 **An: I hope you liked it tommorow I'm updating Uzumaki Naruto Dark Harbinger. i hope this Net Neutrality thing never happens until next time**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(With Naruto.)

Naruto was slurping up his ramen Hachishaku-sama made for him, Sitting at the Dinner table alone knowing his daughters are probably sleep and Hachishaku-sama is doing laundry.

(With Hachishaku-sama)

Hachishaku-sama stood over her three daughters watching them with a calm expression as she eyed them slowly before speaking.

" I'm sure you three are aware of the situation regarding your father right?" She spoke seeing Taeko, Sadako and Kayako nod.

" Good... because it seems that The Hokage is tempting to take your father away from us... something we can not let happen" Their Mother said as the three looked at one another.

" What's the plan mother?" Spoke Taeko.

" We keep the Akatsuki at bay, but at some point one of you... or myself will kill them..." Hachishaku-sama replied

" What of Konoha?" Asked Sadako in her not so cheery tone.

" I do not know what to do with them _yet_ I hopefully pray that our Yokai Generals take good care of that little retrievial team the Hokage sent to bring back your father to that cesspool of a village." Hachishaku-sama spoke with malice.

" How long do we have to keep Father in the dark about this Mother? He doesn't know the things you've done yet" Spoke Kayako for the first time in her emotionless voice seeing her mother wince at this

Her Mother sighed.

" I'm not happy with keeping things from your father... but it must be done, We Don't want him to worry about Konoha looking for him and bring him back to a village that hates him, Which is why im keeping this From him, on his 16th birthday i had to tell your father his heritage that everyone kept from him, and i could tell on the look on his face he seemed Betrayed and very Angry." She said solemnly in truth she didn't like this but felt it needed to be done for the sake of his life.

" Please understand why I'm doing this secretly, In the shadows We can't let his supposed God parents, So called friends, and Sensei deny your father anymore happiness by letting him stay in a Village that hates him, Do any of you want that?" Hachishaku-sama said looking at all three of her daughters as they looked at one another before turning their attention to their mother

" No..." They all Said in Unison.

" For the Sake of your Father we must do this for his well being, I love him too much, and i want to protect him from those who weren't there for him in his life growing up." She spoke softly.

" Mother is right Sisters... we have to do this for Father.. it has to be done" Said Taeko since she was the Older Sister and more like 2nd in command while her Mother is the real Leader.

" And what if Father finds out about this plot..." Said Sadako looking up at her mother then to her sisters.

" Hopefully we're cross that bridge to explain why this had to be done, i just hope your father will come to understand why I'm doing this, I'm doing this because i Love him... and would do anything to protect him Something Konoha failed to do." Said Hachishaku-sama with a grim look looking sadly.

Three hours later in the afternoon.

Naruto sat in his and Hachishaku-sama's bedroom as the 16 year old blonde turned around seeing his Pregnant wife come in the room looking at him with her hands on her swollen 7 month pregnant belly.

" Oh hey Hachi-chan" He said seeing her smiling at him as she approached to her lover patting his head with her big hand

" Hi, Naru-kun.." She spoke seeing him smile.

" What's the matter?" He asked.

" Nothing just came to check on you," She replied back looking at him.

" So how's Yuki and Aoi...?' Naruto asked staring at her Pregnant belly knowing his twin daughters are inside her.

" They're both fine, two more months and they will be born..." Hachishaku-sama said patting her belly softly seeing Naruto smile

" Well that's good to hear" He said in a happy tone looking forward to see his twins born on the same day in two months

Hachishaku-sama Smiled seeing Naruto come up close to her.

" Shall we nap together Naru-kun?" Hachishaku-sama said getting up from her shared bed undressing h

taking off her hat, and white Sun dress bending over to pick up her white dress for Naruto to stare at her amazing big ass, he admired as a tent formed in his hakama pants looking down he blushed noticing his erection grew at the sight of her ass.

She turned around smiling seeing him trying to look innocent.

Naruto undressed himself and just became naked just like his wife.

Licking her lips from seeing his hard cock as they laid in bed together smiling at each other.

Pulling Naruto close he was up against her Giant breasts that were full of Milk he looked up st her seeing her motherly gentle expression that he adored and loved.

( With Jiraiya and company)

Jiraiya, The Jonins, Iruka, Anko and the Rookies all were sitting in a circle around the fire as they were now eating Breakfast.

" Jiraiya-san... could you tell us about This Hachishaku-sama? what is she like? we never heard of her in the konoha history books or lessons" Said Shino who looked a little interested as did Shikamaru and the others as everyone had there attention on The toad sage who sighed seeing he was supposed to fill them in about who and what they were dealing with.

" There's a reason why there she was never mentioned in the Konoha history or the lessons, But none the less i will tell all of you about Hachishaku-sama... since i happen to look up research about her" The Toad Sage Spoke gaining Everyone's attention and listening to his tale about her.

 _To be Continued._

 **An: In the next chapter I'll do a lemon with Naruto and Hachishaku-sama as Jiraiya tells the retrievial squad a story about Hachishaku-sama.**


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12.

( With Jiraiya and Company)

In the campsite Everyone was sitting in a circle around the fire while eating their breakfast watching Jiraiya waiting for him to tell the Tale of Hachishaku-sama.

" Listen and pay attention... since all of you don't know about Hachishaku-sama I'm going to tell you all about her" Jiraiya spoke.

" Many years ago in the sage of the Six Paths lived a urban legend named Hachishaku-sama, Hachishaku-sama was not a person she was some sort of monster well... a Yokai... At some point she was a human.." Explained Jiraiya seeing everyone still looking at him listening waiting for him to go on with the story.

" Human? she was Human?" Said Tenten

" She _was_ Human years ago in the six path era she was known to live in a sacred Village and teach young boys on how to be men. Sometime ago she was forgotten and since the village no Longer worshipped her she disappeared and was never seen again... her death was unknown.. no one never heard or seen her again" Jiraiya continued

" So... is this Hachishaku-sama Scary?" Asked Choji who was eating his chips listing to the interesting story

" She's Scary... all right much Scarier Than the 9 tailed beasts combined, Even the Shodaime and Uchiha Madara fear her" Spoke Jiraiya with everyone gasping at this.

" She's really a monster..." Spoke Ino who was shivering as everyone else sweated at the thought of facing her.

" Hachishaku-sama changes Her appearance of that of a beautiful young woman, or sometimes old but she would always be abnormally tall, and would always have a creepy chant... It goes ' Po Po Po Po Po Po' Once Hachishakusama took an interest in a person, they were hunted to death in just a few days; and the last known victim of Hachishakusama had been fifteen years previous." Jiraiya said with everyone paying attention at what he was saying.

" Hmmm" Shikamaru thought.

" Something on your mind Shikamaru?" Spoke Jiraiya noticing the Nara Heir thinking.

" Well, this is sort of troublesome, but here's something i want to know? if she has such an interest in Naruto does that mean she wants to kill him?" He pondered with everyone tensing at that.

" No... i don't think she wants to kill him she has him hidden.. somewhere... and she's doing a good job at hiding him and cleaning up her tracks so we couldn't find her or him..." Answered Jiraiya with a sigh not even his Spynetwork could detect her.

" How do we kill this Hachishaku-sama?" Said Kiba with everyone wanting to know how to necessary 'kill' The Urban Legend.

" She can't be killed..." replied Jiraiya with everyone widening their eyes in shock as if Jiraiya grew a second head at what he said.

" She can't be killed!? then how do we defeat her?" Said Iruka who was worried

" Hachishaku-sama is eternal... from what the toads told me, is that Hachishaku-sama is immortal... the only way to defeat her is to seal her away inside a Jizo seal" Explained Jiraiya with everyone now nodding in understanding.

" So listen up... all we need to do is find Naruto and get him away from Hachishaku-sama as quickly as we can before she gets to attacking us all, once we have Naruto we head back to konoha hide him and alter his memories of Hachishaku-sama... but we must keep him hidden until i seal away Hachishaku-sama" Said Jiraiya putting out his plan as everyone listened Hoping this plan workes.

" Was Hachishaku-sama sealed away before?" Asked Sakura.

" Hachishaku-sama was supposed to be trapped in a shrine near a sacred village, having been sealed in by four statues of Jizo, a protective deity of children, each placed to the north, south, east, and west of the structure. The village had some sort of agreement with it's neighboring villages, wherein they were given some advantages to make up for the fact they had to watch over the monster. However... four great Monks had tried to seal away Hachishaku-sama but their fates were unfortunate Hachishaku-sama challenged all four of those Monks. The first Monk she encountered was the West Monk... then second she encountered the North Monk... those two weren't so lucky she killed both of them... The South Monk almost stood a chance but his luck ran out..." Said Jiraiya with everyone looking in awe at the tale he was telling.

" What Happened to the East Monk?" Asked Neji wondering if the Eastern Monk was fated to be killed at Hachishaku-sama's hands.

" The East Monk... stood his ground facing Hachishaku-sama he was badly injured from fighting her, Just when he was about to die an Elder Monk had arrived to save his last Student as they both fought Hachishaku-sama together and finally defeated her... by sealing Hachishaku-sama inside a Jizo seal" Jiraiya spoke with everyone sighing in relief.

" But that's not the end of it... Before she was sealed away she killed the Elder Monk taking his life" He said sadly with everyone looking horrifed.

"After she was sealed away The Eastern Monk didn't know what to do with her while she was contained in the Jizo statue, So with little courage he went to a Shrine Temple in Fire country entrusting higher experienced Monks and Priests to look after it... after he did that... he vanished and was never seen again" Spoke Jiraiya finishing the tale.

" Creepy... im a little nervous to Meet Hachishaku-sama..." Spoke Ino with Tenten and Sakura agreeing while Hinata stayed quiet.

Hinata had been quiet the whole mission she was greatly worried about Naruto and hoping this Hachishaku-sama haven't done anything to him... she prayed that she would safety return him to konoha.

" Why is it so cold around here?" Spoke Choji who was shivering when he noticed a few snow flakes start falling this made everyone confused how was it snowing?

Before anyone could ask they heard a whistling sound of a projectile coming towards them.

" HIT THE DECK!" Yelled Jiraiya with everyone obeying the command as the projectile hit a tree cutting it in half as it retracted back like a boomerang.

The Projectile in question?

It was a Giant sword... a _Familiar_ Sword.

Kakashi could only look in shock he recognized that sword as a chill went down his spine hearing a all too familiar voice.

" Well well well... Not bad i was hoping i would claim you leaf shinobi's lives, How's it hanging Kakashi? we have a score to settle" Stated a gruff voice as Sakura and Kakashi paled as they remembered who's voice this was

 _" No... NO! it can't be!? he should be dead!"_ Thought Kakashi with Sakura thinking the same thing.

Jumping out the bushes revealed Zabuza Momochi shocking everyone as they stared at his appearance.

Zabuza no longer looked Human he looked like a red Oni Demon with sharp black horns .

Behind him came two other Figures.

Haku wearing her new kiri mask, her skin was pale white as snow she was wearing a white yukata with snow flakes on it her hair grew longer and it was colored white behind her mask her eyes were yellow.

Kimimaro Kaguya had a more skeletal appearance the left half of his face showed his skull and his right hand and arm had a more skeletal appearance.

Lee looked shocked from Seeing Kimimaro again,

Kakashi and Sakura looked even more shocked at seeing Haku alive as well.

" What's the matter Kakashi? you look like you've seen a ghost" Smirked Zabuza hefting up his sword.

" How? How are you two alive!?" Yelled Sakura who looked in disbelief.

" You can thank our Mistress, Hachishaku-sama for that... she has revived us to be her Yokai Generals" Said Kimimaro in a bone chilling voice.

 _" Damn it! she used the Forbidden Scroll and learned the Re animation jutsu!"_ Thought Kakashi horrifed at this information.

" Let's get this show on the road shall we? Kakashi Is mine.. along with the Toad Sage... Haku the Other Jonins are yours, Kaguya kid those brats all yours let's give them hell and show them why we serve Hachishaku-sama now." Commanded Zabuza with his comrades smirking and nodding.

 _" Damn it all! she must of_ _somehow knew! but how!? I'm not sure what can we do!"_ Thought Jiraiya.

" We have to try and fight them!" Said Asuma with the other Jonins agreeing.

" Yes! so we can get Naruto-kun from that Unyouthful spirit!" Said Lee with Zabuza chucking.

" Fat chance of that happening kid, we can't let you pass, our Orders from Hachishaku-sama are absolute, now do us a favor and DIE!" Exclaimed Zabuza who made a few handsigns preforming the Hidden Mist Jutsu with Haku making a snow blizzard around everyone as Kimmimaro stood there drawing out his Bone Blade.

(With Naruto and Hachishaku)

Hachishaku-sama found herself sucking off of Naruto, while he gripped her big head, stroking her long black flowing hair, The 8 foot woman hummed as Naruto came in her mouth swallowing his essence quickly before licking all over his cock and balls with her long tongue, licking it as if she was eating ice cream cleaning his stiff cock.

Pulling away she laid on her back spreading her legs wide open exposing her dripping wet pregnant pussy as she saw Naruto on his knees with his cock hard Ready to insert it inside her, His cock grew twice as thick.

Hachishaku-sama looked at her lover with a gentle smile and light blush on her face.

" Naru-kun, be gentle don't hurt the twins" She spoke softly.

Smiling Naruto leaned forward.

" I promise I won't, Hachi-Hime..." He said putting his member inside her as she moaned with her face bright pink.

Having another Hot Steamy mating session with her Soon to be Yokai Mate.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Ok im stopping it here i know you guys disappointed that i didn't show the lemon but in the next chapter I'll show a good version of it.**

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **i have a Christmas present for you later on that you might like.**

 **i have new plans for the next chapter.**

 **i will show a fight between The Yokai Generals vs The Retrieval Squad**

 **I might have Hachishaku-sama tell Naruto the Truth after i finish the lemon.**

 **I also plan on having her turn Naruto into a Yokai just like she is... she's plotting a ritual that will bond her and Naruto for eternity.**

 **Until then the next chapter and update will happen in a few days.**

 **Once again Merry Christmas.**

 **Your gift will come later.**

 **from yours sincerely, Zero Arashi Uchiha**


	13. Chapter 13

**An:** **Ok Ok since you guys are begging me to update this again I'll update it but after this im either doing a new story or other stories.** **I kinda want to try another Naruto x Hachishaku-sama i thought of three different ones.**

 **1\. The first One I thought of involves a Naruto neglect story like do one where his family neglects him for his sister or brother, but I'm not sure if i could pull that off i read Naruto neglect fics but never actually done one before. like he runs away and ends up being taken away with Hachishaku-sama into the Yokai World or Japan living with her.**

 **2\. The second one involves Naruko becoming Hachishaku-sama like have the Shinigami accidentally seal Hachishaku-sama inside Naruko with the Kyuubi. I'm aiming for it but not sure yet.**

 **3\. The third one involves where Naruto has to raise a Baby Hachishaku-sama who was left at his apartment door.**

 **Good** **story ideas but i want to try one of them and see what you all think about it.**

 **Ok let's do this. i hope you enjoy it and Happy New** **year**

 **An** **: Warning im doing a lemon.**

Chapter 13.

( With Naruto and Hachishaku-sama)

Grabbing Hachishaku-sama's curvy hips he slid his cock into her warm pregnant pussy, as he groaned from the tight hotness of her pussy, Hachishaku-sama moaned as her walls enveloped around his cock.

 _" Hachi-chan is so tight!"_ He moaned in thought looking at her Blushing face as he thrusted much faster.

" Naru-kun!~" She moaned feeling her lover's cock go in and out against her walls

" Hachi-chan!" He yelled back still thrusting his hips forward as their bodies started to sweat, The bed shook with each thrust Naruto did pounding into her pussy.

" Ah! Ahh! Ahhh!" She cried with each thrust Naruto was pounding into her, her Giant tits bounced with each thrust as milk leaked from them.

Hachishaku-sama threw her head back with her hat falling off, feeling the hot sensation of Naruto's cock her pussy gushed all over his cock as Sweat caked their skin as they kept going at it like rabbits in heat.

Now doing doggy style her tits and body jiggled from the intense thrusting Naruto was doing from behind as he used his free hand to smack her round big ass watching it jiggle as it smacked against his hips.

" Ohhh!! Ohhh!! Naru-kun!!!" She moaned!

Outside of their bedroom.

Sadako was standing at her mother and father's door going to knock but froze hearing what they were doing in there as her face though you couldn't see it because of her long hair was lit up like a Christmas tree Blushing up a storm as she began to faint.

Kayako walked passed picking up her twin sister.

" We shouldn't disturb Mother and Father's _session_ " Kayako spoke with a semi blush looking away still carrying her passed out twin.

( Back inside the bedroom)

Smacking her ass more as her round soft cheeks jiggled and was a little red due to the smacking with Naruto's hand prints.

With One final thrust into her pussy he came Inside her as she collapsed on the bed satisfied of being pleasured as Naruto pulled out of her leaning up against his 8 foot lover sighing happily normally the two would had still went at it but because of her being pregnant they weren't so rough not wanting to hurt their twins she's carrying.

Deciding to lay down both lovers were catching their Breath.

5 Minutes later.

" I love you Hachi-hime" Said Naruto still up against her tall body.

" I love you too Naru-kun..." She spoke in gentleness like a Mother looking at her lover.

"It feels good to know that i can trust you... and our three lovely daughters" He said Missing her wince.

" Naru-kun... be honest... if i were keeping something from you... how would you feel?" She asked seeing him frown raising a eyebrow.

" Well... i honestly don't know... how, i could never be Angry at you or hate you in anyway... Why? is there something you need to tell me?" He asked in concern making eye contact with her.

She looked away but looked back at him.

" Naru-kun... it's about Konoha" She said making him look confused.

" What about Konoha?" He said waiting on her to finish

" They want you back... they want to take you away from me..." She said seeing his shocked expression as she began explaining some things she's done behind his back

After hearing everything she said Naruto looked shocked unable to believe what he heard from Hachishaku-sama not only she was involved but his daughter Taeko as well!

" Naru-kun..." She said softly fearing what was about to happen on his reaction he looked up at her.

" Please... understand why I did this.. why I kept it from you... " She said with tears coming from the corners of her eyes.

" I did it, to protect you... i just wanted to keep you happy and didn't want them to take away your happiness" She said looking away with more tears coming out.

Naruto stood there listening, he wasn't Angry though he was silent with his expression shadowed.

" I understand if you're Angry at me but don't take it out on Taeko i brought her into this" She pleaded

" Hachi... I'm not Angry at you and never will be... i understood your reasoning" He spoke seeing her eyes widened in disbelief she expected him to be very angry.

" Y-You mean it!?" She said seeing him nod.

"All this time you've been trying to protect me... and i feel grateful for that though i don't approve of you killing off Children but after hearing your reasoning i think it should be my turn to protect you and our children... i won't let them seal you away... and i won't go back to Konoha... my desire is to stay with you and our loving family forever.." He said seeing her smile as she pulled him into a big hug.

" I promise... nothing will never break us apart..." He said hugging her back.

" It's my turn now, to protect you... i won't let them lay a finger on you or our daughters..." He said in conviction he swore he would do anything to protect his family. He wasn't going to let Konoha strip away the one happiness he has now when they treated him like scum.

Hachishaku-sama never felt anymore happier he was willing to protect her this Time and their daughters... and for once she was going to let him do it.

Because this was his family and he wasn't going to let Konoha stop him from having the one thing he always wanted.

Love and Acceptance.

It's bad enough Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi and Hiruzen lied to him, kept him in the dark about his real family and were never there for him when he needed them.

Since his 'friends' are dragged into this Naruto had mixed feelings about having to fight them, he hoped to convince them to turn away and leave him alone he didn't want to have to 'kill' or beat them with a inch of their life he wasn't going to treat Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata that way but the others he would have too.

Why couldn't They understand how happy he is? now they want to seal away his wife and could possibly seal away his daughters or capture them for breeding.

No. Naruto wasn't going to let that happen and consequences be damned!

 _To be continued._

 **An: Yeah yeah i get it was short i was a little lazy, though i hoped you enjoyed it right now this story is on hold.**

 **Next chapter i promise to show the fight between the retrievial squad and Yokai Generals**

 **So for now I'll be updating my other stories see you later.**


	14. chapter 14

**An Here's chapter 14 do enjoy.**

Chapter 14.

( Ame)

"So... Kakuzu and Hidan are both Dead?" Asked Sasori in a grunt, he and Deidara returned from suna just when they were about to capture the Ichibi Jinchuriki.

" Yes.. it has seemed that both of them fell at this Hachishaku-sama's hands" Said Pain in a emotionless tone with everyone except Konan and Zetsu looking shocked at this

" She killed them!? how? weren't they immortal!?" Asked Deidara who looked completely shocked by this information.

Itachi however stayed silent but he couldn't help but shiver and sweat if he encountered Hachishaku-sama not wanting to challenge the urban legend.

Kisame looked speechless staring at Pain and Konan.

" Not only did she kill them... but she also took the Nibi Jinchuriki and vanished away..." Spoke White Zetsu finishing for Pain.

" What are we to do now with the loss of both Kakuzu and Hidan?" Spoke Itachi in his monotone.

"I am not sure... but this Hachishaku-sama must be stopped... she is a threat to our plans, i have a hunch that she also has the Gobi Jinchuriki and Kyuubi Jinchuriki.. we must get them back... " Pain said shocking everyone around him.

" Pain-sama...are you sure that's a good idea!? how can we stop Hachishaku-sama!? it's Suicidal for us all to go to wherever she is and take them from her?" Said Itachi not really wanting to go up against Hachishaku-sama.

" We all will go together and retrieve the three Jinchuriki she has protected..." Said Pain turning towards Zetsu.

" Zetsu... find her location and come back to report us" He commanded with Zetsu looking fearful and sweated at this command as he mentally prayed he would return safely in one piece.

" We will defeat this Hachishaku-sama and retrieve three of the Jinchuriki for Peace and Justice, i suggest everyone gets ready" Said Pain walking away leaving the stunned group who all had fearful Expressions on their faces mainly Konan and Itachi were truly afraid and didn't want to fight Hachishaku-sama...

Right now would be a good time to leave the Akatsuki...

But Konan wanted to at least talk Nagato out of this suicide mission he's leading them into... if she couldn't get through to him then she would have no choice but to abandon the akatsuki and him..

Itachi knew it was foolish to challenge a urban legend, he knew the moment he and his fellow akatsuki members reach to wherever location Hachishaku-sama was, there was no coming back alive. He wasn't stupid and there was no way in hell he was going to risk his life just to capture a Jinchuriki right now his ties with the akatsuki are over..

( With the Retrievial Squad)

They were Retrievial Squad were struggling and they were trying their best to not get killed.

Right now Zabuza had Jiraiya and Kakashi trapped in his hidden mist Jutsu as the Two Veteran Konoha Shinobi where back to back looking around in the mist on a lookout for Zabuza.

" Kakashi can you see him?" Asked Jiraiya who was looking both ways.

" No.. my Sharingan won't be able to track him in this mist we just have to rely on our Senses" Spoke Kakashi in truth as he listened and waited for Zabuza to strike.

" Damn it! wished i could enter my sage mode but Ma and Pa refuses to help we might as well have to rely on our senses" Said Jiraiya with a frown before his and kakashi's instincts kicked in as they both ducked in order to Dodge Zabuza's massive sword from cutting them in half.

" What's the matter Kakashi and Jiraiya of the Sannin? Scared to die so soon?" Taunted Zabuza in the mist

" We're not dying anytime soon until we retrieve Naruto!" Jiraiya shot back hearing Zabuza chuckle echo through the Mist.

" Really? that's laughable and just what makes you two think your getting him back from Hachishaku-sama?, I know the brat no longer wants nothing to do with you two. Infact he wants nothing to do with Konoha!" Stated Zabuza through the mist making both Jiraiya and Kakashi glare.

" That's not true! Konoha is his home!" Shouted Kakashi holding his Kunai.

" Indenial, the boy is very Happy with Hachishaku-sama from what i learned" Said Zabuza who appeared aside Jiraiya and Kakashi getting ready to swing his sword with Kakashi countering with a upward thrust with his Kunai as their Weapons clashed causing sparks to fly.

Not too far from them Haku held all of the Jonin Sensei's including Anko and Iruka trapping them in her ice dome full of Ice Mirrors.

( Inside the Ice Dome)

" Damn it! she's freezing us to death!" Cursed Asuma who tried to use one of his fire Jutsu's to try to free them from their icy prison only to hear Haku's voice.

"It's useless... my Ice powers are much stronger than before..." Said Haku coldly as she appeared in all of her mirrors before tossing senbons at their legs disabling them and at their arms.

" Now just lay there and freeze..." Haku said as she produced more Snow and Ice turning it into a Blizzard Frenzy as Ice started to form around their bodies freezing them slowly.

" We're doomed! there's nothing we can do!" Screamed Iruka who felt his lower body freeze and Turn to ice.

( Outside the Ice Dome)

A little further away from Kakashi, Jiraiya and their sensei's. The Konoha Rookies all surrounded Kimimaro Kaguya who stared at them holding his bone blade.

" We got you all cornered! surrender!" Kiba said with Akamaru growling at Kimimaro with everyone preparing to Attack him.

"You all don't scare me... it's foolish to challenge me." The Albino Kaguya said in a dull tone with a impassive face

" I doubt it.. you are completely surrounded! just give up!" Said Sakura already have her fists charged with Chakra ready to punch Kimimaro.

"How wrong you are girl, I'm eternally grateful for what Hachishaku-sama has done and gifted me... i will see to it that none of you will go after Naruto" Said Kimimaro eyeing each of the rookies that have him surrounded.

"Get out of our way! we're going to save Naruto and seal away that 8 foot Monster!" Screeched Sakura narrowing her green eyes at him.

"I'm afraid i can't let you do that, you have to get pass me _first!"_ Kimimaro said as bright lighting bolt struck him making the rookies jump back away from him as a Dust cloud was shown as it died down.

"Hey where the Hell is He-Heeeee!!!?" Screamed Ino who looked up completely shocked as did many other Rookies as all the color drained from their faces staring at where Kimimaro was instead of him there was a 90 foot Skeleton with it's torso sticking out the ground as every rookie shivered in fear at the sight of the Giant skeleton in front of them.

The Giant skeleton clenched it's teeth making a gachi gachi sound also grinding the teeth.

The skeleton stretched out it's right hand grabbing Ino catching her in a vice grip she screamed in Horror as she barely could move.

" Ino!!" Screamed Tenten as she tossed several kunai and Shiriken's at the Giant skeleton only for them to bounce off making her looked shocked.

"Let her go!" Yelled Shikamaru tossing a Kunai with a Explosive tag attached to it as it hit the Giant skeleton dead on but no effect which baffled them all.

" Here i come Ino!" Yelled Choji who expanded both of his fists and punched the rib cage of the skeleton only to cringe and scream in pain his fists hardly did any damage how was this possible!?

Sakura tried to save her friend by punching it learning everything she has from Tsunade but not even her mini tsunade monster strength couldn't damage the skeleton either.

"This is impossible! nothing is working!? just how are his bones so strong! it's almost as if they are indestructible!?" Said Neji not even his gentle fist style could do any good.

" Hold on Ino! just Hold on we're coming to save you!" Said Sakura who was worried for her friend only for her eyes to widen when she saw what the skeleton was about to do.

The Giant skeleton Opened it's mouth bringing Ino towards it's mouth.

Ino for her part looked horrifed this skeleton was going to eat her!

Back to where Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Both of them were in a bad shape receiving serious cuts from fighting Zabuza.

" Heh pathetic, it looks like this is going to be my lucky day, i not only get to kill Kakashi but Jiraiya of the sannin as well!? I'm really a happy man right now for this opportunity!" Said Zabuza hefting up his sword while pinning down Jiraiya going to lop off the man's head.

"Jiraiya-sama!" Said Kakashi who was laying on the ground wounded on his chest was badly slashed Zabuza left a huge scar on the man.

" Wait your turn Kakashi, You will join him soon" Said Zabuza grinning wide under his bandages.

" Any last words before you die old man?" Said Zabuza holding his sword up.

" Damn you... Damn you and that 8 foot bitch!" Jiraiya yelled spitting Blood at Zabuza's face which made the Swordsman very Angry as just as he was going to behead Jiraiya a Uzu Samurai appeared besides him.

" General Zabuza! i just recently received a message! from Mistress Hachishaku-sama!" Said the Uzu Samurai shocking both Kakashi and Jiraiya at this

" Give it to me" Zabuza said while keeping his sword at Jiraiya's throat.

He opened the scroll reading everything up and down as a frown formed on his face after reading the whole message he tossed the scroll and got up off Jiraiya sheathing his sword to his back.

" Haku! Kaguya brat! stand down!" He commanded as Haku dispelled her Ice dome releasing the Jonins who were nearly froze to death. Kimimaro in his Gashadokuro form put Ino down as he reverted to normal jumping towards Zabuza with Haku following him.

" What's Wrong Zabuza-sama?" Asked Haku looking at her adoptive father.

"There's been a change of plans... She doesn't want us to kill them" He replied seeing their shocked expression

" Are we actually letting them go?" Asked Haku seeing him Nod.

" Yes.. besides we already fucked them up they would have no choice but to return back to their Village for medical attention" He said glaring at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

" General here's also another message it's for _them_ " The Uzu Samurai said holding a scroll tossing it to Jiraiya who caught it.

" What is this?" Asked Jiraiya seeing the Uzu Samurai scowl at him.

" That is from our Cousin Naruto Uzumaki ... " He said with disdain towards Jiraiya.

The Toad Sage looked shocked as he was about to open it but stopped because now was not the time to do it at this moment, he'll do it once they get back to konoha.

" Let's move everyone, we're done here," Zabuza commanded but sent a sharp glare at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

" Consider yourself lucky that she picked the time to not have you all killed but if you all so much as attempt to look for Naruto and continue your mission we will finish what we started here" Zabuza threatened in a dangerous tone that meant he was serious as he, Haku and Kimimaro alongside their small group of Uzu Samurai started leaving returning to Hachishaku-sama leaving the retrievial squad alone who were all in a bad shape minus the rookies as they had no choice but to return to Konoha for medical attention since Sakura is not able to heal all of them by herself.

( With Naruto and Hachishaku-sama)

" Naru-kun... are you sure.. about this? what if they try to find our location?" Asked Hachishaku-sama who was in the bath with her husband worried

"If it comes that way then i will deal with them personally... i don't want Zabuza and the others to kill them.. if push comes to shove i will handle them personally... remember it's my turn to protect you and our daughters" He said as she scrubbed his back with soap while feeling her Pregnant belly up against his back also

 _To Be Continued._

 **An: I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. i like how you guy's liked my New Story a Fox and his 8 foot daughter. i think this week im getting back to my Dark elf harbinger fic see you later just tell me what you think on this chapter**


	15. Hachishaku 15

Chapter 15.

( With Hachishaku-sama)

While Naruto was taking a Nap, Hachishaku stared at her three daughters having a talk with them telling them that she told their father the truth which made Taeko flinch a little meaning her father might be disappointed in her.

"He now knows the truth... but he is willing to protect us from his former Village" Said Hachishaku-sama rubbing her Pregnant belly.

"So he is not Angry at you or Taeko-nee-chan" Spoke Sadako.

"No he's not Angry with us, but he is willing to take responsibility and to protect us" Said Their Mother.

"And what about the retrievial squad? why aren't they killed like how you wanted them to be?" Asked Kayako while petting her black kitten

" Your father wanted them spared after he learned of who I sent after them... so i cancelled the order but he sent a message to his former Village" Hachishaku-sama said

"So what now what should we do if Konoha tries to find our location and make a attempt to come here?" Spoke Taeko looking at her mother.

"That will be up to your father he said he would deal with them personally and we have to trust him in doing that" She said softly

"What of the akatsuki? it will only be a matter of time before they learn of our location and try to take father and our new pet cat away?" Spoke Kayako petting her black two tailed kitten that had Blue flames emitted on the tip of the tails.

"I don't know, but it's best we be prepared for them... I've already murdered two of their members just to get our new family cat, our Yokai Generals will defend our location should they come to where we are." Spoke Hachishaku-sama staring out the window with her daughters looking at one another.

"For the time being we have to trust your father and have faith in him protecting us, We already protected him, now it's his turn" She said with a soft smile.

( Konoha three days later)

Things had went down south when the retrievial squad returned, Tsunade and Shizune had took the whole Squad to the hospital to get their wounds healed and treated from fighting off the three Yokai Generals. Tsunade demanded a report on what happened and Jiraiya was the one who told it.

"She learned the re animation jutsu? ( Edo Tensei)" Spoke Tsunade who looked very surprised.

"Yes... and in a way she perfected it somehow... she revived Momochi Zabuza, Momochi Haku, and Kaguya Kimimaro... with a hand full of Uzu Samurai's" Jiraiya spoke with Shizune and Tsunade looking quite shocked.

"How did she know you guys were coming for Naruto?!" Asked Tsunade looking at her former team mate with disbelief

" I don't know how she knew!? i asked myself the same thing! she really doesn't want us looking for Naruto Damn it!" Said Jiraiya sitting in his hospital bed.

"Great! just great! it can't just get any worse can it! First the Firelord Daimyo was assassinated and a whole academy of Monks and Priestess's were massacred on the same day of his death!" Tsunade yelled Which earned a shocked look from Jiraiya.

"The Daimyo was kill-killed!? by who!?" Yelled Jiraiya

"No one knows... they are still investigating the case and assassination, His family are already in mourning while placing his brother as the new Daimyo" Said Tsunade with a sigh.

"The massacre of the Monks and Priestess's? anyone found out who is the murderer?"Asked Jiraiya who just couldn't believe how things had fallen.

"Well one Preistess was a sole survivor of the massacre... her mouth was slit ear to ear... i couldn't even heal her mouth... but she told us a description of who the murderer was, The murderer was a woman with Black long hair, emotionless Blue eyes, she wore a beige trench coat and surgical procedure mask... armed with scissors and a sickle scythe..." Explained Tsunade with Jiraiya even looking more horrified at the information.

"Don't tell me this woman is Kuchisake Onna!? another urban legend!? Hachishaku-sama was bad enough but Kuchisake Onna!?" Exclaimed Jiraiya

" We don't know if it's Kuchisake Onna for sure... and there's a possibility she could be linked to the assassination of the daimyo..." Said Tsunade with a shiver.

"So... now that we failed the mission... what are we going to do now?" Said Sakura who came in after listening to the conversation.

"I don't know... I'm afraid you all are not ready... for the Time being you all will have to train, Next month we will try the mission again..." Spoke Tsunade Sadly with Shizune Jiraiya and Sakura looking down.

"I have a message from those Uzu samurai's and it's from Naruto..." Said Jiraiya seeing the shocked looks on Shizune, Tsunade and Sakura's faces.

"We should read it and see what it says!" Said Sakura but Tsunade shook her head.

"No, I'll read it to all of you tommorow... " Was Tsunade's words as she turned towards the hospital window staring at the horizon.

(With Zetsu)

Zetsu the plant like member of the Akatsuki was tracking Hachishaku-sama's Location and he felt like backing out knowing this was suicidal and he had every right to be afraid he just hoped he could make it out of here in one piece.

"Hm? wait is this where she is?" White Zetsu said widening his eye.

 **"There's no mistaking it... so this is where she has hidden the Kyuubi Jinchuriki i can detect his chakra from here.. hard to believe that Hachishaku-sama was living here in Uzushiogakure!" Said Black Zetsu**

"Think we should go now? before she notices we're here?" Said White Zetsu who was worried

 **"I suppose we should report back to Pain-sama and tell-" Spoke Black Zetsu but paused when he heard a Croaking sound and bones creaking, A chill ran down their spine when they heard it turning around they saw a pale girl staring at them emotionlessly wearing a white dress as she croaked.**

"What's this a intruder? trespassing on Mother and Father's property!?" Yelled Kayako as she appeared beside Zetsu so fast that she grabbed him and started mauling him!

"AAAAAAAAHHH **HHHH!!!!" Screamed Zetsu together** **feeling Kayako twist their arms and ripped off his akatsuki cloak ripping him to shreds.**

Zetsu tried to crawl away or go intangible but he could not when kayako grabbed him by his legs with her hair

"Your not going anywhere... I believe my older sister would like to meet you and torture you for information" Said Kayako as she crept in the shadows using her hair to drag Zetsu in the abyss of Darkness as he screamed with his fingers gripping to the ground but his finger nails scratched up the ground as Kayako's hair dragged him harder into the darkness as he was never seen.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Next update will come in a few days**


	16. Hachishaku 16

(With Zetsu)

"Choke him harder Kayako, tighten your hair around his neck" Spoke the Cold voice of Taeko Uzumaki glaring at the near death beaten Zetsu as Kayako's hair tightened around his neck harder strangling him as if he was caught in a hangman's noose. Sadako was in the background watching her two sisters torture Zetsu.

Taeko held up her Scissors, as the blades were coated in Corrosive Yokai chakra.

Zetsu was gagging and gagging hard due to him being strangled by hair.

"You will talk, Akatsuki." She said raising her hand in a gesture to tell Kayako to hold him as Taeko stepped forward and jabbed her Scissors in Zetsu's chest making both halves scream as the Corrosive Yokai chakra fried their nervous system and was burning them in the inside as She amplified more Yokai Chakra into his body burning him up in the insides making him both scream in absolute agony.

 **"We will never talk! you won't get anything from us!" Exclaimed Black Zetsu in pain.**

"Never! we will not speak a word!" Said White Zetsu defiantly at Taeko who narrowed her eyes.

"Then I'll just have to make you talk" She said Coldly while pulling out two butcher knives and started gutting Zetsu like a fish as both halves screamed.

"Kayako summon your cat, to roast him alive" Taeko said moving away as the black two tailed cat appeared as it hissed at Zetsu opening it's mouth breathing a blue wave of fire on the plant man burning him to embers!

 **"AAAAAAAAAHHH!!/** AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Screamed Both Zetsu screaming in pain being burned alive as Taeko did a hand gesture telling the cat to Back off.

"It hurts! it hurts like hell!! what is this!? the Nibi's fire!?" Screamed White Zetsu.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Asked Taeko with a ice voice staring her emotionless eyes at him.

 **"Do-Do your worse bitch! we're not scared of you!" Exclaimed Black Zetsu Trying to ease the pain but the fire was so great that it was actually hurting him.**

"Oh you will be" Taeko said pulling out her Sickle ready to Chop him.

 ** _SLASH!_**

Both Halves screamed much harder as White Zetsu screamed much more as he lost his left arm, seeing the stump of it on the floor now being burned by Kayako's cat.

"OK! OK! PLEASE STOP! NO MORE! I'LL TALK!" Pleaded White Zetsu who couldn't take it anymore he couldn't stand the pain.

"Then speak! or else!" Taeko demanded pointing her sickle at his neck.

"Why have you come to our location? tell us now!" She commanded amplified her sickle with Yokai chakra.

"Please no more pain! we were just following orders! please i beg you to spare us! if we tell you everything!" White Zetsu pleaded not wanting any more pain.

Kayako narrowed her eyes as her hair tightened on his neck.

"We shall see about that, you are our prisoner now and I'm the one interrogating you, until mother gets here. Leave anything out and i will increase the pain" She said watching him with a cautious stare.

 **"Don't you dare tell her a soul!" Yelled Black Zetsu as he screamed feeling a butcher knife run right through him.**

"SILENCE!" She yelled at Black Zetsu while keeping her attention on White Zetsu

"Our Leader sent us too look for the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, the Gobi and Nibi! seeing how Hachishaku-sama has them here! please we were just following orders! we wanted to go against it knowing how terrifying Hachishaku-sama is! but we had no choice!" White Zetsu said feeling Kayako's hair get tighter around his neck.

"And now you're going to pay the price for coming here once mother is through with you" Taeko said with a evil grin behind her surgical procedure mask.

 **"This is a minor setback! You can't stop us! not until we completed our mission for our Mother!" Said Black Zetsu defiantly while Taeko shot him a quick glance.**

"Who?" Asked Taeko with both halves of Zetsu grinning eviliy.

 **"Kaguya, Mother to the Sage of Six Paths, She is the Moon Goddess and Mother of Chakra itself! our purpose was to carry out her will! once the infinite Tsukuyomi has been projected! she will return! which is why we of the Akatsuki are dead set on capturing the Jinchuriki and remove their tailed beasts! to revive the Ten tails!" Said Black Zetsu with Taeko having a blank stare.**

"We told you enough! now just kill us and be done with it!" Said White Zetsu.

 **"Po... Po Po... Po Po Po Po Po Po Po Po"**

Zetsu felt their Blood freeze when they heard this chant as they cocked their glance in the dark shadows seeing Hachishaku-sama walking out of it in a Scary way and she was smiling eviliy like a devil which would had made Zetsu piss himself.

" Step aside Girls," Hachishaku-sama said as all three of her daughter's obeyed as Zetsu fell flat on the ground looking up at Hachishaku-sama in fear seeing her tower of them.

 **"Wa-Wait! Please!/** Don't kill us!" Said Zetsu together as Hachishaku-sama said nothing as two Golden- Red chains appeared out of her back with hooks as they latched onto Zetsu's body as it started to drain not just their chakra but their life force and essence

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!/ **AAARGH!! " Screamed Zetsu in absolute pain as White Zetsu looked down widened his eye in shock he was melting!**

 ** _"What's going on!? my lifeforce! it's fading! she's draining us dry! NO! NO!!"_ Screamed Black Zetsu in thought seeing his own body start to melt.**

"I'm Melting! Melting!! make it stop!! Save us Obito! Save us Madara! SAVE US MOTHER!" Screamed White Zetsu Letting out a ear piercing shriek as he was successfully drained and melted.

 **" _NO! I REFUSE TO ACCEPT IT! NEVER!"_ Thought Black Zetsu feeling his life almost gone.**

 **"MOTHER! HELP! MOTHER!!! MOTHEEERRRRR!!!" Were Black Zetsu's last pleas and screams as he was successfully drained and melted just like his white half.**

Hachishaku-sama completely absorbed their life force, their essence along with something _else_ as she grinned a ear to ear Smile.

"How was it Mother?" Asked Taeko.

"It feels great" Replied Hachishaku-sama turning around shocking all three of her daughter's when they saw her eyes change.

 _To Be Continued._

 **An: I wanted to show Zetsu's fate. so tell me what you think Happened to Hachishaku-sama's eyes? all will be explained in the next chapter**


	17. chapter 17

**An: Here is chapter 17 you guys really enjoy this story, I'm glad you like it.** **but i can see some of you don't like the story and think im sick in the head for writing a fanfic based off the Hachishaku-sama doujin. Hey i wanted to write something like that and it was my dream of being the first fanfic author to write Japan urban Legends with a naruto cross using Hachishaku-sama.**

 **And to DinoT thank you, you given me a good idea.. I'll put her in My Story called 'A Fox and his 8 foot Daughter' she can help Naruto with parenting maybe. and i might do a fic where he saved Michiyo from those sick villagers who worshiped a demon Cow called 'Cow Head'**

 **If this story is so 'Absolute Shit' like you guys say then don't read it. i write the story however I want** **, Only reason you guys don't like it is because I based it off the Hachishaku-sama doujin, which inspired me to write this using Naruto. If you don't like what I do regarding this story then don't read it! it's your loss for not acknowledging this awesome fanfic i Created.**

(In Konoha Hospital)

Tsunade, with Shizune, Jiraiya, The Jonins, Iruka, Anko and Konohamaru and his friends alongside The Rookies of Konoha all gathered in one room looking at their leader who was holding the scroll which contained Naruto's message for them. This Included Teuchi and Ayame they were called for this just to hear Naruto's message. Tsunade Opened up the Scroll and started reading what Naruto had said.

 _Hello Hokage-sama,_

 _I bet you and the others are pretty surprised to get a letter from me within this scroll_ , _in this scroll i placed your Necklace inside i wanted you to have it back, Hachi-chan had told me what this necklace does and she suggested i give it back to you. But for right now let's cut to the chase about what im really saying in this message, this goes mainly to you, Jiraiya, Hatake and My friends you tried to endanger them._

 _Please, don't come looking for me can't you see I'm living a happy life with Hachi-chan and our family.. i don't want to return to that shit-hole for a village_ _I've had it, I'm through being the village's scrape goat now you had the audacity to send toad fool , Hatake and my friends after me to bring me back to a village that hates me! I'm not coming back whether you like it or not I'm done being a Shinobi and want to chase after my goal of being Hokage._

 _Im very, **VERY** not happy with all of you, after learning my heritage Hachi-chan told me on my 16th birthday, you all lied to my face and were never there for me! The only people i will accept who's been there for me is Old Man Teuchi ,Ayame-nee chan! and Iruka-Sensei. this also includes my three 'true' friends who accepted me and never shunned me. and I'm referring to Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata-chan,_

 _As for Konohamaru, Buddy i think you will do great as Hokage do me a favor and train hard enough to be the greatest Hokage ever live in my current Dream for me pal._

 _To Old Man Teuchi and Ayame-nee chan: I'm doing great don't worry Hachi-chan has me well fed with Ramen that tastes as good as yours, i want to thank you two for being there for me._

 _Iruka sensei, thank you being the only Academy Teacher that never shunned me or saw me as a Monster. i hope someday I see you please don't worry about me or come for me._

 _To you Tsunade Senju._

 _Please don't send any more Shinobi after me or a attempt to seal away Hachi-chan,_

 _Because if you do, I won't be merciful when I fight them._

 _To Hatake and Jiraiya._

 _From what Hachi-chan told me, the both of you knew my 'father' she's told me the truth about everything, You, Kakashi, Hiruzen and Tsunade lied to me and kept me in the dark about my heritage and rightful knowledge of my real family._

 _Hatake I no longer acknowledge you as my sensei and have lost Respect for you, you knew my father and could had trained me, You barely trained me during our genin exam, And on our mission to Wave, don't think i know about your little private lessons to teach Sasuke everything you knew. You even humiliated me and berated my Skillset for the upcoming Chunin exams finals, you brushed me off to Ebisu who doesn't even like me casting me aside so you can train Sasuke, Well I'm through being your student, And tell Sakura that she can go fetch Sasuke herself because I'm not doing it._

 _And to my So called **Godfather** Where the hell have you been for the past_ _13 years of my life!? huh?! oh no need to tell me knowing exactly where you've been!_ _you were peeping in bathhouses and writing porn while i lived a horrible life in the village, you forsaken me just to peep, write porn and chase after Orochimaru!. The moment we started this training trip all you did was left me alone in a motel and didn't teach me a thing while you went to go peep at women! You left me alone for 13 years! i spent 13 years without no one in my life! aside from Teuchi, Ayame and Iruka!. I will **Never** Forgive you, and i no longer want nothing to do with you, Kakashi and Tsunade, I'm through with all of you and Konoha together! So do me a favor for once **'Godfather'** Leave me the hell alone!._

 _I'm staying with Hachi-chan for the rest of my life and if any of you try to interfere in my new life and drag me back to that hell hole of a village i will vent out all of my pent up Anger i have held so long to unleash on all of you! And you better **BELIEVE IT** that i will unleash that anger upon you._

 _Goodbye._

 _from N. Uzumaki._

Tsunade could only cry tears at what she read, though she wasn't the only one, Kakashi, and Jiraiya were...

 _"Sensei..._ _please forgive me, I've been a blind fool..." Thought Kakashi holding back his tears in shame at how much of a failure he had been as a sensei to Naruto._

Jiraiya kept his glance on the ground unable to show his teary Expression deep down he was truly hurt by what he heard from Naruto in the message.

 _"Minato... Kushina... I'm sorry... what a failure I've been... to protect your son... i doubt i will earn your forgiveness if I go to the afterlife" Thought Jiraiya clenching his fists he prayed that Naruto wouldn't hate him... but in truth Jiraiya deserved every bit of it, due to him leaving Naruto alone and it was nobody's fault but himself._

Shizune who was next to Tsunade had tears in her eyes.

Sakura and many of the rookies looked on in shock at what Naruto said in the message, Sakura took it the hardest, Naruto never considered her as a friend? and he even told her that she can go chase Sasuke herself.

The only ones who took it better was Teuchi, Ayame, Iruka, Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata who held small tears but wiped them away a little Happy that Naruto considered her, Shikamaru and Choji as his real friends.

Konohamaru and his friends couldn't believe their boss gave up his dream of being Hokage and is passing it to Konohamaru himself... they were a little sad that they could no longer see their boss again.

Nobody said a word after hearing Naruto's message and they wondered what to do now after reading it, would they leave Naruto be? or try to bring him back to fix their mistakes and amends only time will tell.

 _To be Continued_

 **An; And there it is, I hope you enjoyed it, next chapter will come soon,**


	18. Chapter 18

( Konoha at the moment)

Nobody bothered to utter a word after hearing Naruto's message as they stood silent and just replayed his words to make sure they heard right.

 _"Naruto... are you sure this is what you want?"_ Were Iruka's thoughts worried about the boy he saw as a little brother or son sure he understood Naruto had a hard life but wanting to stay with a Urban Legend that preys after Children and is happy? he wasn't the only one thinking the same thought so were Teuchi and Ayame.

Jiraiya still kept his saddened expression on the ground not wanting to show his tears as he replayed a few memories of why Naruto shouldn't forgive him.

 _"Now you calling him your godson? after all those years of loneliness he went through? What gives you the right to even call him you're godson when you neglected your duties to look after him on your student's behalf"_ _Spoke Hachishaku-sama in his memory._

 ** _"It's too late for that... Naruto-boy will probably never forgive you. You had thirteen years to be by Minato's Tadpole but for what? just to chase after Orochimaru and go peep at women? what makes you think Naruto-boy will forgive you or anyone else who wronged him... perhaps Naruto would be better off with Hachishaku-sama then you and Konoha..." Were Pa's words in Jiraiya's memory_**

After hearing those words played in his head he glanced looked up at a picture of the Yondaime looking into the eyes of Minato, Those Blue eyes were filled with Anger, Disgust, and Disappointment that made Jiraiya flinch looking away from the picture unable to stare at it any longer.

"So what can we do now... are we just going to let him go?" Spoke Anko who was the first to break the silence.

"I don't know... i am not sure the slightest..." Spoke Tsunade in a sad tone

"But! We can't just leave him with her! what if Hachishaku-sama is influencing him to say this!" Said Sakura not wanting to believe what everything Naruto has said.

"And what is this Heritage He spoke of?" Asked Shikamaru staring at Tsunade while many of the Jonins stared at him.

"Shikamar-"Said Asuma but paused when Jiraiya raised his hand

"No Asuma... It's time we tell them the truth" Spoke Jiraiya making the others in the room look confused at what he said.

"Jiraiya-sama are you sure we should tell them?" Spoke Kakashi already aware of what Jiraiya meant

"It's time they knew..." The Toad Sage replied giving Tsunade a knowing look as she sighed putting the message down and stared at everyone in the room who was looking at her.

"Know what truth about Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata wanting to know exactly what truth there was about her crush.

Seeing that Tsunade had no choice but to reveal the secret as she began telling everyone in the room the truth.

15 minutes later

Everybody had wide eyes and were silent staring at Tsunade, Kakashi and Jiraiya.

"Well this is even troublesome... i had a feeling that Naruto could be related to Yondaime-sama... after staring back and forth at the picture of Yondaime-sama and Naruto" Sighed Shikamaru.

"So... Naruto-san isn't just a Jinchuriki.. but also the Yondaime's Heir? and why doesn't the village know about this?" Spoke Shino

"Sarutobi-sensei felt like it was best to hide Naruto's Heritage until he was old enough and strong enough or at the very least a chunin... you see if word got out that Naruto was Minato's son then all of Minato's enemies outside the village will come for him and kill him out of spite and revenge, Minato made alot of enemies during the Third Shinobi War" Explained Jiraiya.

"Please understand why this had to be kept a secret" Spoke Jiraiya.

"Oh we Understand _perfectly_ Jiraiya-san," Spoke Hinata in a brand new cold voice causing him to flinch with Kurenai looking at her student in shock.

"So all these years we have been told lies of the Kyuubi's defeat and so called demise Naruto was going through! Being a scrape goat for the Villagers to mistreat! Even restaurants shun him out so they wouldn't Serve him food!" Spoke Choji in disgust.

"Choji Take it easy! you have to understand! many have lost close friends and family members on the night of the Kyuubi attack, My father did everything he could!" Said Asuma

"Excuses! Grandpa was the Hokage! he could have done more to protect Naruto-nii Chan! that's nothing that can justify what Boss was made to go through in his life by our own very people!" Spat Konohamaru very upset

"Permission to speak freely Tsunade _-sama"_ Spoke Hinata with Ice making many flinch at the coldness in her voice it was clear that she was Angry it all made sense to her, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and everyone else who wronged Naruto in anyway was their fault that he was not coming back hiding his heritage from him, leaving him all alone making him lonely and unprotected it just wasn't fair.

"Permission granted" She replied

"Naruto-kun trusted all of you, including the Sandaime, he spent his entire life growing up alone with no family to call on his own always wondering if he had any family left, Naru-kun's life was a living hell villagers ignored, rejected or just down right hated him and even went so far to hurt him! how do you think the Yondaime feel if he were alive to witness this!. I don't Blame Naruto-kun not one bit on why he isn't coming back! you are to Blame! he has every right to be Angry! and Disgusted maybe even Hate you!" Shouted Hinata with tears running down her face.

"Hinata-" Spoke Kurenai but flinched when she saw Hinata blaze her Byukugan in fury.

"All we're doing is taking away his happiness! and Hachishaku-sama is his main happiness! and you want to simply take that away from him?! he was already denied happiness in his terrible childhood! and you want to destroy his one Chance of happiness?!" Ranted Hinata she couldn't help but envy or feel jealous that Hachishaku-sama was starting a family with Her 'Naruto-kun' that was her dream to be and now she lost hope in having that dream.

"I have never been Angry before in my entire life! i have lost Respect for you, Jiraiya, and Kakashi-sensei and anyone else who wronged Naruto-kun!" Spat Hinata before running out the door.

"Hinata has a point... i agree with her it will be awhile before I can look at all of you ever again, might as well leave Naruto Alone" Said Shikamaru who turned away walking out the door with Choji following him nodding in agreement.

"Hinata is right, If Naruto is safe with this Hachishaku-sama... and is happy then we should just leave it alone" Said Iruka who was now leaving with Teuchi and Ayame following him

The tensions were now heavy, It seemed that Hinata , Choji, Shikamaru, even Konohamaru, Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi were disgusted and very Angry.

Jiraiya and Kakashi could only look down.

Tsunade's Expression was shadowed

It seemed that things have just gotten much worse Than it could have.

 _To be Continued_


	19. chapter 19

(Hokage Tower at night)

Tsunade could only sigh sadly as she stared at the Necklace that once belonged to her great grandfather, she had given this necklace to Naruto when he and Jiraiya came to bring her back as Fifth Hokage. She stared at it long and hard almost wanting to swell more tears, After reading that message from Naruto she was devastated... it broke her heart to hear his words from the message and that Hachishaku-sama had sank her claws into the boy she once saw as a Brother or Son... it was almost like Hachishaku-sama was making Naruto hate her now Tsunade did knew that she was part Uzumaki from her great grandma's side of the family.. seeing that the Senju and Uzumaki's were like cousins, meaning Naruto was the closest thing she had for family and she wasn't there for him on the night of his birth. She was devastated over Kushina's death and let her grief and anger overwhelm her, when she should have been there for Naruto instead of leaving the village paying debts, gambling and drinking lots of sake to keep her grief at bay due to her losses, she lost her little brother, her Lover Dan and Kushina. She made a terrible choice and wished she could make things right.. she once had a dream that her great grandfather, her Grand Uncle ,Great Grandma Mito and Kushina stared at her with disappointment and Disgust, She could tell they weren't happy and she had an idea on why they were looking at her like that.

She noticed Shizune wouldn't even look at her earlier in the evening Shizune brought in paper work, and had not looked at her master and didn't even want to talk to Tsunade..

Tsunade thought this long and hard... is it worth letting Naruto go and be with Hachishaku-sama?

Did Tsunade really want to strip away his only happiness... bringing him back here to a village that hated him.? Perhaps Hinata and Shikamaru were right Naruto had every right to be Angry at her and she was too blame but Tsunade actually blames Kakashi, Jiraiya and her Sensei since they played a part in this too especially Her Sensei and Jiraiya. They were all to blame and failed Naruto and it was nobody's fault but theirs, She just wish she could do anything to get back in Naruto's good graces but she knew it was too late, 13 years too late.

She guessed maybe it was best that Naruto stays with Hachishaku-sama...

Wanting nothing more than to sob and cry Her window opened as she figured it was Jiraiya as Soon as she saw him all she did was scowl at him.

Jiraiya flinched at her seething scowl of hatred that he saw in her face.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here Jiraiya?" She hissed glaring daggers at him.

"Tsu.." He started before being interrupted.

"What ever you say will not get me in a good grace i don't want to hear nothing from you," She said with a sneer

"Tsunade please hear me out..." He pleaded it hurt him hearing Tsunade's Angry voice and he had an idea on why she was like this towards him.

"No, i will not hear from you, just leave Jiraiya! i don't want to see your face, you two faced son of a Bitch! go chase your whores! go peep at women you fucking pervert! whatever Respect i had for you is gone, you couldn't even stay for 13 years to be what you promised Minato! doing your responsibility as a godfather!." She spat with him looking away feeling more hurt than ever hearing her words as guilt washed over him.

"This is all your fault! had you not left to go fucking peep at a woman and trained Naruto like you were supposed to Hachishaku-sama wouldn't have never sank her claws into him and took him away from us!" She yelled with tears Running down her face.

"Tsunade please i know i fucked up big time and i want to take full responsibility! please! there is still time! i know we can fix our mistakes! I know Naruto will find it in his heart to forgive us!" He said. trying to reason with her and wants to fix the bridge that once bonded him and Naruto.

"There is no time... we lost that right the moment we lied to Naruto... and weren't there to look after him, just get the fuck out of my office Jiraiya" She said turning away

"Because right now... Naruto belongs to Hachishaku-sama... and there's nothing we can do" She whispered

"Please all we need to do is go to Uzushiogakure and find Naruto there! that's the only place we haven't looked and if Hachishaku-sama is there then so is he!" He was going to keep talking but froze when he saw Tsunade's burning glare.

"Forget it Jiraiya... we aren't taking him from Hachishaku-sama... i want to at least earn back his love and forgiveness for my cowardice in not being there for him... so just leave it alone" She said shocking him

"You can't be serious! we can't leave him there with that Monster! No godson of mine is going to be with that 8 foot Monster! I'm not letting her corrupt him any longer than she has already!" he was going to keep talking but was interrupted when Tsunade punched his jaw sending him to a wall

"Shut the fuck up! Don't you dare call him your godson! you already lost that right! just face it! He belongs to Hachishaku-sama now... get up and leave Jiraiya... and if you don't i will seriously kill you myself" Tsunade spoke coldly seeing him rub swollen jaw as he glared at her and jumped out the window without saying another word.

With a sigh, she plopped down her chair near her desk sighing sadly as she stared at the picture of Naruto.

"Naruto-kun... I'm so sorry... i hope someday you will find it in your heart to forgive me..." Tsunade said staring at the picture before sobbing.

Unknown to her outside the office A certain Hyuuga Heiress had heard the whole conversation as she vanished before she was seen.

( Hyuuga Compound)

Hinata Was packing her things getting ready to leave, sealing all of her stuff into a scroll also taking her cinnamon rolls with her, Now where was the Hyuuga Heiress going to and why is she packing up her belongings and clothes?

After hearing Tsunade's and Jiraiya's argument and the location of where her crush was, Hinata decided she leaves konoha.

She couldn't live without Naruto... or accept the fact that he was forver gone and within Hachishaku-sama's grasp. She felt like the world was ending when she heard his message that he was starting a family and was staying with Hachishaku-sama forever.

No, all her life she dreamed of one day telling Naruto how she feels about him and dreamed of marrying him and starting a family with him but now that dream was crushed when Hachishaku-sama came into the picture, but felt like it wasn't too late... since she now learned his heritage he was the last Uzumaki and Namikaze... meaning he could start the CRA, there was slight hope that she could still be with him, that is if Hachishaku-sama was willing to share him with her.

There was no turning back... she may never see her father, her clan, her sister, her cousin and Team ever again.

She didn't care, she wanted to be with Naruto and she was going to get what she wanted... besides her father or clan wouldn't miss her due to them favoring her little sister more since she had more potential in being a better heiress than she was.

Opening her window getting out before leaving her Konoha Headband and a letter behind on her bed.

She dashed off vanishing without a trace, She was going to Uzushiogakure to meet Naruto.. and Hachishaku-sama.

 _To be continued._

 **An: I hope you liked it, in the next Chapter, Naruto and Hachishaku-sama will meet Hinata. how will Konoha react to Hinata leaving the village just to be with Naruto?**

 **find out in chapter 20**


	20. chapter 20

(Elsewhere)

Elsewhere in a Forest in the West of Iwa, in a Isolated Location in the mountains of a small shrine and home that were housed by a Young Priestess Itako, Middle aged black short haired woman wearing a traditional priestess robe as she was carrying tea to her Grandpa who was meditating in his private shrine.

"Grandpa?" Itako asked seeing her Grandpa open his eyes softly turning to her with a weary gaze.

"I've brought your tea is something Wrong?" She asked staring at the elder man who was standing up grabbing his cane

"It's a disaster..." He breathed out.

"What are you saying grandpa?" She asked confused

"Those foolish Monks in Fire Country... i prayed that she would not return and be free... but i guess my prayer failed" He said grabbing his cup filling it with his green tea.

"Who are you referring to?" She asked really wanting to know who was her Grandpa talking about.

"Hachishaku-sama... is free... and i doubt i would have the power to seal her away again..." He said with his granddaughter froze in shock she remembered her Grandpa telling stories about Hachishaku-sama and that he was the one who sealed her away with the help of his master.

"Where are we going grandpa?" She asked seeing him get up walking with his cane.

"I'm going to the basement... i have something there should Hachishaku-sama return..." He said as he kept walking with his grand daughter following

(Konoha a Day later)

"Hinata abandoned Konoha?!" Asked Kurenai in shock looking at Tsunade in shock with the rookies.

"Yes.. Neji found her letter and Shinobi headband laying on her bed" Said Tsunade with Kurenai looking horrified as her team Shino and Kiba looked more shocked.

"We have to stop her! there's no telling what Hachishaku-sama will do to her!" Said Kiba with akamaru nodding in agreement.

"So it seems she couldn't take it.. or even accept the fact Naruto is within Hachishaku-sama's arms and decided to go rogue... in a attempt to be with him and her..." Spoke Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Where do you think Hinata will go to if she's looking for Naruto?" Asked Shino with Tsunade sighing.

"She's going to... Uzushiogakure... the land of Whirlpools.. an isolated Island and former home of the Uzumaki clan..." Spoke Tsunade..

"We have to retrieve her! there's no telling what Hachishaku-sama will do to her!" Said Kurenai worried for her student.

Hiashi came in the office shocking many he had a scowl formed on his face.

"So what's this about my _daughter_ abandoning her clan, and Village just to chase after the Kyuubi Jinchuriki..." The Hyuuga Clan head said with coldness upset that his own daughter would do something so foolish.

"Hiashi-sama" Spoke Neji..

"Hiashi we are going to try to bring your daughter back... ok... " Spoke Tsunade giving the man a stern glare.

"Don't 'try' just do Hokage-sama... it seems i will make Hanabi the next Hyuuga Heiress with Hinata gaining punishment for her abandonment.. she will be given the cage birdseal.. and move to the branch family" He spoke with many giving him looks of shock and disgust.

"Wait a minute Hiashi! don't you think your punishing Hinata a little too far!" Protested Kurenai scowling at the Hyuuga Clan Head.

"I don't care, I've had it... she threw away her clan, her team and this village just to be with that _Boy_ i might as well disown her" Said Hiashi while he looked directly towards the Hokage who was narrowing her eyes at the man.

"We will bring your _daughter_ back if that is possible" Said Tsunade daring Hiashi to bad-mouth Naruto.

"Very well... i hope you do return her.." He said turning away and left the office.

"When can we go now?" Asked Kurenai.

"I'll lead them to Uzushiogakure,"Spoke Jiraiya who Appeared.

"Denied Jiraiya you are not going!" Said Tsunade she was not about to have Jiraiya go and get Naruto back.

"I'm leading them, if Hinata is going to uzushiogakure nobody knows that place better than me.." He replied with Tsunade sighing seeing he had a point there.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but! only manage to get Hinata before she reaches Naruto and Hachishaku-sama... if you are too late then Hachishaku-sama might kill Hinata or ..." Spoke Tsunade who didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Take Asuma, Kurenai and the rookies to Uzushiogakure... bring Hinata safely" Spoke Tsunade seeing him and the others nodded as they left her office

(A week later)

Hinata was on a boat, going to the land of Whirlpool, She recently borrowed a boat from Wave County and was going to see if she could reach Naruto.

Once she made it to the sandy beaches of Uzushiogakure she looked both ways and activating her Byakugan walking forward heading into the forest but stopped when she saw a Chakra signature with Yokai Chakra frowning a little she noticed the trees and ground was turning into ice and it started snowing a little.

The Snow Enity appeared in a white Kimono with blue snow flakes on it as her yellow eyes brightened.

it was Haku.. who is now the spirit of Yuki Onna.

"It's you... your the Hyuuga girl from the retrieval mission.. what are you doing here?" Asked Haku pulling out her Ice Senbons.

"I have not come to fight you... I've come to see Naruto-kun... and Hachishaku-sama... I'm unarmed and no longer where the Konoha Shinobi headband no more.. please take me to Naruto-kun and Hachishaku-sama" Hinata said hoping the Snow Woman would take her as Haku frowned.

"Judging from your suffix on Naruto-kun... you seem to like him... and he is somewhat precious to you which made you abandon your village.. i will take you to Naruto-kun and Hachishaku-sama..." Spoke Haku motioning the hyuuga girl to follow her.

(With Naruto)

Taeko was in her room, sharpening her Scissors, her Sickle, her Butcher Knives, and was creating something

Sadako and Kayako were playing together as their pet Black Cat with two tails and unusual eyes were watching them play.

Hachishaku-sama was in kitchen cooking dinner wearing her appron and white dress with Naruto in the kitchen with her watching his said wife as he walked up to her and leaned up against her she purred a little feeling him behind her as she giggled.

"What you cooking Hachi-hime?" He asked putting his arms around her hips.

"Making Chicken Ramen, Rice Balls and Dango.." She said smiling stirring up her ramen in the bowl she was cooking for the family.

Rubbing her pregnant belly he said.

"Just one more month and our new babies will be born.." He said with her nodding and smiling patting her stomach also.. she couldn't wait to give birth to her two new daughters.

She remembered when she first gave birth to Taeko Uzumaki... her first born and daughter.. also she was the spirit of Kuchisake Onna... the Slit mouth Woman.

Then After Taeko was born, loved and cared for by both Naruto and Hachishaku-sama.

By the Time Taeko was growing up Hachishaku-sama wanted more Children.. she wanted to give Naruto as many as he wanted besides... he was the only Uzumaki.. and Namikaze... Reviving both clans with Just her alone..

Two years after Taeko grew up Hachishaku-sama was pregnant again and gave birth to Sadako Uzumaki and Kayako Uzumaki.. a pair of twins.they both had the Spirits of one Sadako of the Ring and cursed Tape, And Kayako Saeki.. from the Cursed Saeki House and is a Vengeful Onryo.

She loved all three of her daughters. as they all resembled and bared the aspects of The Vengeful Yokai and Japan Spirits...

Even Naruto loved all three of his daughters he didn't care if they were yokai's they are his children by Blood and he still loved them despite their actions behind his back.

Taeko Uzumaki

Sadako Uzumaki

Kayako Uzumaki

Three Daughters both her and Naruto loved.

Taeko and Kayako were more like her. while Sadako was like both Naruto and Hachishaku-sama combined.

Her new born twins were going to be named Aoi Uzumaki... and Michiyo Uzumaki.

(An: I Know i was supposed to name one of her twins Yuki and was supposed to give her the spirit of Yuki onna but changed it due to Haku possessing the Yuki onna entity. So i changed it to Michiyo from the Hachishaku Doujin series)

With a soft smile she added more chicken to the ramen while Kimmimaro arrived in their household.

"Hachishaku-sama, Naruto-sama" Said the Albino Half Skeleton Kaguya

"Eh yes?" Was Naruto's reply with Hachishaku-sama and her daughter's looking at him.

"Haku has found a visitor on the beach and is bringing her here" Said Kimmimaro.

"Who is the stranger that had come to our island?" Asked Hachishaku-sama with s brow raised.

"Her Name is Hinata Hyuuga" He replied with Naruto wide eyed and was shocked While Hachishaku-sama had a amused look, she had a idea on why the Hyuuga girl was here

"Bring her to me..." Spoke Hachishaku-sama grinning walking off to go see this Hyuuga girl herself.

 _"Hinata-chan... what are you doing here?!"_ Was Naruto's thought.

Hinata was being escorted the living room as Hachishaku-sama was sitting on the couch with Taeko at her side staring at the former Hyuuga Heiress.

"Welcome to Uzushiogakure Hinata Hyuuga..." Greeted Hachishaku-sama in a former tone with the Hyuuga girl looking at Hachishaku-sama in shock, this woman was very tall! and very big! and she looked to be pregnant!

Hinata nodded weakly regaining from her surprise and shock at meeting Hachishaku-sama in person.

"Do take a seat... we have much to discuss and why did you come here" Hachishaku-sama said with the Hyuuga girl coming over and was sitting sweating and a little nervous about what this discussion the two were going to have as her eyes also went to Taeko Uzumaki who was holding her Scissors.

( Shrine Temple in Iwa)

in the basement going through everything he had stored down here trying to find what he had that could stop Hachishaku-sama.

"Grandpa?" Asked Itako worried about what her Grandpa was doing.

going through various chests and cases he still couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Here hold this" He said passing her a Jizo seal statue as he continued looking for something.

"Yes! I've found it!" He said at last.

"What did you find?" His granddaughter asked

"I found the **_vajra_** an ancient weapon i had asked a famed Black Smith to create for me.. should I continue my services as a monk he specifically said this weapon was forged to kill Yokai's. this weapon can't possibly fail at killing Hachishaku-sama..." He said blowing the dust off the weapon.

"But Grandpa i thought you said Hachishaku-sama couldn't be killed? and that she was immortal?" His Granddaughter replied as he frowned

"I know I said that... but this was after Hachishaku-sama was sealed away i requested this weapon to be made should Hachishaku-sama return.." He said staring at it.

"But what if it doesn't kill her?" She then asked as he frowned deeper.

"If this doesn't kill her... then nothing will.. the only option is to seal her away like before... but i will need help from a seals master..." He spoke

 _To be continued_

 _ **An: Well what do you think? like it? Hinata and Hachishaku-sama will have their talk in the next chapter! until next time!**_


	21. chapter 21

**An: Here is chapter 21, I hope you like it. it will be short. because this chapter is all about Hinata and Hachishaku-sama's meeting.**

 **After** **reading your reviews i had a feeling some of you would overreact about Hinata wanting to join Naruto's and Hachishaku-sama's relationship.. and have thought about some of your words.. i get that there is alot of Naruhina Fics you think I don't know that? I'll be straight with all of you.** **I love Naruhina... and wouldn't mind putting her with Naruto or putting her in his harem in the fics i write but let me tell you something how the hell is this story going to be ruined? all because of my decision in letting Hinata in Naruto and Hachishaku-sama's life do you guys hate Hinata that much all because of her shy nature and that she's always over used in most Naruto fanfics? y'all can't stand her with Naruto? At first I wanted to make this a Single pairing between Naruto and Hachishaku-sama.. but had second** **thoughts**

 **You** **guys need to remember, I'm the author, i decide what i do with this story, i call the shots if you don't like my decision regarding hinata in this story then don't read it because it's your loss. I'm not going to take shit from you Hinata Haters, This also goes to you authors who are following me, don't take shit from the readers who have a dislike for your favorite Naruto Pairing. because I've had it, and is tired of** **it**

 **End** **of Discussion I've made my decision on what to do with Hinata in this story.** **If you don't like how this story goes then that's nobody's fault but yours and i probably won't care.**

Chapter 21: The Talk.

Hinata Hyuuga was sitting in the living room alone with Hachishaku-sama and Taeko Uzumaki

The two stared at one another in silence as Hinata looked into Hachishaku-sama's dark blue eyes then looked to her large than usual pregnant stomach that was round and huge.

Hachishaku-sama stared into Hinata's lavender eyes as the 8 foot tall woman have her hands together looking at Hinata.

Taeko Uzumaki was staring at Hinata with a neutral stare watching the hyuuga girl carefully.

"So... Hinata care to explain why have you come here?" Hachishaku-sama asked already knowing the exact Answer.

"I've came to be with you... and Naruto-kun..." She said seeing the 8 foot woman raise a brow at her.

"So you came all this way just to be with my Naruto-kun?" Hachishaku-sama spoke

Hinata wanted to glare at how Hachishaku-sama said _'Her'_ Naruto-kun but held it back.

"Yes" Hinata Answered with a nod.

"And what makes you think i should trust you? how do i know that your not planning to take him from me and my daughters...?" Said Hachishaku-sama wanting to know exactly what were Hinata's intentions of coming here, she had a hunch that she knew but wanted to hear it from the girl herself.

"I've not come to take him back to Konoha... his happiness is more important i can't take him away from you.. " She said with Taeko widening her eyes as Hachishaku-sama had a amused smile.

"Is that so? you do realize now that you can never go back... but i have a feeling I should send you back to where you came from" Spoke Hachishaku-sama seeing Hinata flinch at that as the girl looked up with pleading eyes.

"Please! let me stay with you and Naruto-kun! i can't live without him! i threw away everything just to come here! i threw away My _family!_ , My _Team!_ , and _village_ just to be with Naruto! i want to be with Naruto-kun not the village! please! I'll do everything you ask! I'll do anything!" Said Hinata with tears running down her face as Hachishaku-sama stared at the girl, The 8 foot woman was considering this she raised a brow.

"You would do anything you ask?" Hachishaku-sama replied just to make sure she heard right as the hyuuga girl nodded.

"Hmmm" Was Hachishaku-sama's thought rubbing her chin in thought she wanted to test this.

"So... you would do anything? for us? even fighting your former team mates and the Village who wants Naruto-kun back?" Hachishaku-sama spoke as the Hyuuga nodded.

"I'll do anything to keep Naruto-kun Happy! i want to be apart of your family! i want to be his wife!" As soon as Hinata said that She was met by Scissors that was near her throat.

"You can't be father's wife! he has mother! we don't need a step Mother!" Taeko said clipping her scissors.

"Taeko..." Said Hachishaku-sama as her daughter turned and looked at her mother's stern stare.

"Back away..." Hachishaku-sama said as her daughter moved away putting away her scissors.

"Forgive my daughter..." She said seeing Hinata nod.

"Hmm i might just let you stay here Hinata... but there's a price for staying with me and Naruto-kun..." The older woman said as Hinata looked up

"And what's that?" The Former Hyuuga Heiress asked

"Since you want to be in me and Naruto-kun's relationship i will give you this one offer.. i know you love him, and deserve a right to be with him.. he is after all a Namikaze and Uzumaki, we're already a clan now... with me and my three daughters it won't hurt having you in our Yokai family" Hachishaku-sama said

"What's this offer your giving me?" Hinata asked wanting to know what was this

Hachishaku-sama pulled out a scroll and opened it revealing a contract.

"You will have to be a Yokai for the rest of your life, all you need to do is sign your name on this contract and once it's done... i will keep your soul in the process meaning your life belongs to _me!"_ Hachishaku-sama said shocking Hinata

"Once you become a Yokai, you can never go back to being human... understand?" Hachishaku-sama said putting the contract and pen on the table as Hinata nodded slowly.

"I will give you a half hour to think of your decision, once the contract is signed i will enact a Yokai Ritual upon you" Hachishaku-sama said getting up from her chair with Taeko following her

"Oh and one more thing Hinata" Hachishaku-sama said as she stopped at the door giving the hyuuga girl one last glance

"Yes...?" The Hyuuga girl asked holding the pen looking at the contract.

"Sign the contract with your **_Blood!"_** Hachishaku-sama said leaving the hyuuga girl Alone with Taeko following.

"Mother are you sure she's going to sign the contract? what if she backs out and doesn't want to be a Yokai?" Asked Taeko

"Oh, im sure... because i know Hinata will do it.. after all she loves your father, let's just see if she passes the test" Said Hachishaku-sama

Hinata was just sitting there looking from the Contract, rethinking of her decision, of being a Yokai in order to be in Naruto's life and mate with him...

She noticed how sharp the pen was as she stabbed her finger with it as drops of Blood was seen as she started writing her name.

She made her mind up,

 _To be continued_

 **An: I'mma put this story on hold, i want to see some of your reactions before before updating and do chapter 22.**


	22. suggestions

**An: This isn't a chapter it's a notice,** **i noticed some of you guys asked what kind of Yokai Should Hinata be and im talking about Japanese Yokai and urban legends which would she be?** **Some** **of you suggested that she should be a Succubus... that i don't know and yes i have been reading Brown phantom's Fic 'He will be mine'**

 **One reader said she should be a Kitsune Yokai i might use** **it** **Here's** **the suggestions i wanted to use to turn Hinata into a Yokai Should she be a:**

 **Kitsune** **Yokai**

 **Jiangshi** **Teke** **Teke,**

 **Gap** **Girl**

 **Kejoro**

 **Jurogumo**

 **Tamamo no Mae.**

 **Those are the suggestions i had so far but what do you think she should be?**

 **And to the Idea Guy:**

 **I'm not sure if i could be able to pull off a Pairing of Naruto x Hachishaku-sama x Origa of Discordia. i might consider it but will have to see how that works.**

 **I know you guys been asking me is Hachishaku-sama just going to keep birthing girls... and I've been dodging that question because i don't want to spoil anymore surprises** **i might let her give birth to a boy in the later chapters.**

 **And what happened to Yugito Nii? that's a surprise I'd like to keep you'll see her in the later chapters.**

 **And i know you guys are expecting lemons. Maybe, just maybe.**

 **Until next time I've decided updating until I see what Yokai should Hinata be.**

 **Oh while you guys at it read My new Hachishaku-sama Fanfiction called "A Fox and his 8 foot Daughter"**


	23. Chapter 22

**An: Here is chapter 22** **, I've seen your suggestions regarding what Hinata should be, Everyone wants her as a Kitsune Yokai, a few suggested she should be Gap Girl due to her stalking skills,**

 **Then** **there's Kejoro the hair prostitute, Tamano Mae, Jiang Shi and Jurogumo..** **Now** **those who wanted her as The Slit Mouth Woman / Kuchisake Onna, Sorry that role belongs to Taeko Uzumaki,**

 **Now the topic three suggestions is:**

 **The Kitsune**

 **Gap Girl**

 **And a Bunny Yokai?, Something i have never thought of i might consider it...**

 **But im choosing between Kitsune or the Rabbit Yokai.. for Hinata since those two seem like popular choices.**

 **And to Idea Guy:**

 **I have been thinking long and hard about your story idea about me publishing a Naruto x Hachishaku-sama X Origa of Discordia... you say i should make it a alternate version of 'Dark Elf Queen's Harbinger' I might just go with that idea but will take some time to think the development and how to plot the Story... but hey im going to try your idea and see how it works.**

 **Let us continue the story.. and I've made my decision, Hinata will be a Hybrid of a Fox and Rabbit Yokai.**

Chapter 22

( In Ame)

"You don't think it's possible that Zetsu has been captured has he?" Spoke Pain as he looked at Konan than at Madara Uchiha who was in the shadows.

The Uchiha scowled behind his orange mask, he has heard of this Urban Legend named 'Hachishaku-sama' stole not only the Gobi Jinchuriki and the Nibi Jinchuriki but also the _Kyuubi_ too and is hiding them from his sights...

"It can't be possible for Zetsu to be captured... after all you did send him where to find that accursed Urban Legend and where she hid the Biju?" Spoke Madara

"Yes... i believe the only place we haven't looked so far was the land of Uzu... Whirlpool country..." Said Pain looking at Madara

"Go there... retrieve the Kyuubi, Gobi and Nibi... i want them all back!" Commanded Madara with Pain Nodding as Konan started sweating feeling a chill run down her spine.

"And Hachishaku-sama?" Pain asked again

"Kill her" Was all Madara said as he crept in the shadows.

"Rally the others, tell them we move to Uzu..."Pain said to konan as his 6 paths Appeared besides him walking away, Konan.

Konan just stood there she knew that was no way to have Pain reconsider... this suicide mission... It frightened her to deal with Hachishaku-sama... she was scared and did not want to die.

( Kumo)

The Raikage has been sitting at his desk looking at Darui his top Jonin with a gruff expression.

"These all i could gain Raikage-sama... it appears Hachishaku-sama has been busy... she went all over the elemental nations to snatch away children." He said while his leader looked him.

"So... it's true... the Urban Legend has returned..." He said with a sigh...

"What should we do Raikage-sama?"Asked Darui who saw his leader having a thoughtful look rubbing his forehead temple.

"Is there anything else?" Ay asked once again

"I've heard Konoha lost their Kyuubi Jinchuriki to Hachishaku-sama... and is sending a retrival team to find him and bring him back" The Jonin spoke.

"I see... so they are not the only ones who lost their jinchuriki to the Urban Legend," He said seeing him nod as he heard how The Gobi Jinchuriki Hannya in Iwa was taken.

"Good Work Darui, you are free to leave" He said as his jonin bowed and left leaving the bulky kage to think.

Could Hachishaku-sama stolen Yugito? if she took Konoha's Jinchuriki and Iwa's Jinchuriki, with a scowl on his face he dared to not think Hachishaku-sama did such a thing... not only she killed children here in Kumo and lightening Country but also _took_ Yugito.

He pressed his intercom

"Mabui" He said

 _"Yes Raikage-sama?"_ Spoke His assistant

"Send Bee and his team here to my office i have a assignment for them" Ay spoke as she replied yes Raikage-sama.

He wanted to see if Bee and his team could go and find Yugito.. from Hachishaku-sama.. he didn't want to risk Bee going there since the akatsuki could try to take him but he knew his brother was strong enough to handle one akatsuki member but Two? he wasn't sure he just hoped he would return in one piece.. with Yugito...

And Should they fail it seemed that the Raikage would have to commit a Kage Summit regarding Hachishaku-sama.

( Back on Uzu)

Naruto had alot of questions going on in his mind, he couldn't believe Hinata had came here? what the hell was she doing here yes he was surprised to see her come here willingly and just to see him as Hachishaku-sama said.

As he stared at the living room door that was sealed closed with Hachishaku-sama and Hinata in there alone.

( Living room)

Hachishaku-sama smiled staring at the Contract Hinata had signed as she looked up at the girl.

"The deed is done, your Soul belongs to me..." She said seeing Hinata nod

"And now... you will become a Yokai... you lose your humanity" She said walking towards the hyuuga girl who held a brave face.

"When will the Ritual start?" Hinata asked staring at Hachishaku-sama

"The Ritual will begin soon, before that could happen I'm willing to let Naruto-kun talk to you before you are turned into a Yokai" She said leaving out the living room as Naruto now walked in.

"Hinata-chan?" He said seeing her turn to him with a blush

"Naruto-kun? is that you?" She said blushing she couldn't believe how handsome he was

He couldn't help but like her appearance too

"Yes it's me in the flesh Hinata-chan you look beautiful" He said seeing her blush and look away as they both sat on the couch getting ready to talk.

( With Hachishaku-sama)

Going down her basement in her secret lair as Taeko, Kayako and Sadako were with her.

"I will need you three to put together your Yokai Chakra and fuse it through Hinata"s body.. once she's through talking to your father" Hachishaku-sama said as she explained to Kayako and Sadako that they were having a Step Mother.

Kayako didn't trust Hinata... like Taeko did but Sadako seemed enthusiastic about having another Mother...

It would take some getting used to, to trust Hinata.

"Pour the Yokai Chakra into the Pit" Hachishaku-sama said as they all circled around the pit flaring up their Yokai chakra sending it inside the pit for it to glow crimson red as Hachishaku-sama filled up the pit with her Yokai chakra

Kayako's pet Black Cat with Two tails and different colored eyes was staring at the pit before looking at her Owner that she Mewed as Kayako slowly pet her Cat.

"Bring forth the ingredients" Said Hachishaku-sama

Sadako brought the ingredients that consisted: A Rabbit's foot and Cotton tail with a Fox pelt.

Tossing it inside the pit.

Hachishaku-sama sent a little of the Kyuubi's chakra into the pit along with the ingredients that was in the pit as she stirred it.

The pit was glowing filled with such Yokai chakra...

"Give it 10 more minutes... for it to mix and combine.. once it's ready bring Hinata here Kayako" Spoke Hachishaku-sama as Her daughter nodded.

( With Naruto and Hinata)

"Why Hinata? why come here to be with me? when you could have lived, better life in konoha?" He asked sitting by her as she stiffened.

"I... i.. i wanted to see you again... i can't live without you Naruto-kun.. I've saw your message and just couldn't bare to stay in Konoha it's not right without you there" She said her reasoning as he looked at her.

"I was sad and self loathed myself for not telling you how I feel about you... i let my shyness get in the way and made me weak for not telling you sooner before you left with Jiraiya-san" She said looking away.

"I wanted to tell you that i loved you... but just didn't have the courage to do so... now that you're married with Hachishaku-sama and have three daughters.. i felt like the world was going to end for me.. but when I learned of your heritage... i thought it wasn't too late for me that I still had time to tell you and try to convince Hachishaku-sama to be with you.. " She said now turning to him seeing him look at her with his eyes widened..

She _Loved_ him? how dense he was.. during his days as a Genin he has been trying to gain Sakura's attention for months and she never returned her feelings to him all she did was bash his skull with her fist and just talk to him all ugly and just look up to Sasuke.. like he's god... After being with Hachishaku-sama he gave up his love on Sakura and wanted nothing to do with her anymore since she has been a _Bitch_ to him he resented her for all the shit she's put him through and grew tired of her abuse. But Hinata was a different story, He saved her from bullies when they were younger and she along with Shikamaru and Choji were his true friends.

"You love me?" He whispered but she heard him.

"Yes, Naruto-kun i do.. which is why I abandoned my team, my clan and the village just to be with you, Hachishaku-sama said she's willing to share you with me" She said with him looking at her in surprise.

Naruto himself smiled Hinata did all of that for him? She left the village on her own free will.

Before he could say anything the living room door opened revealing Kayako

"Hinata, Hyuga Mother said it is Time..." Kayako said as she stood by the door looking at Her father and Hinata

Hinata stood up and gave Naruto a knowing smile.

"I'll be back Naruto-kun"

She said leaving the living room following Kayako.

( In the basement)

Hinata came down and looked in surprise seeing Hachishaku-sama stand there with Taeko and Sadako on her right and left,

"Undress Hinata" Hachishaku-sama said as the Hyuuga girl blushed as she did as told taking off hed coat that revealed her all of her curves that she hid from others.

Hachishaku-sama grinned in amusement seeing Hinata's curvy figure and firm chest that developed.

Kayako could only twitch her eyebrows at Hinata's figure jealous that her Sister Taeko hit puberty and she knew her older sister wears a trench coat to hide her curves too.

Sadako could only frown she couldn't wait to get older to have a figure like that.

"Good, now come here and step inside the pit" Hachishaku-sama instructed as the Naked Hinata came towards The pit looking inside it seeing it was nothing but a pool of red and orange Chakra

"Go on, dive inside... once you do.. you will become a Yokai" Hachishaku-sama said folding her arms as Hinata dived down in the pit and fell inside the pool of red and orange chakra.

Hinata felt her whole body burn and had a pained expression, Everything inside her body was flaring up the Chakra was consuming her.

Hachishaku-sama grinned watching this turn of events.

Half an hour later.

"Bring her out the pit I think she's ready" Hachishaku-sama commanded

Kayako extended her black hair inside the pit and latched onto Hinata pulling the girl out as Kayako widened her eyes at Hinata'a new appearance as did her other two sisters.

Hachishaku-sama smiled looking at the now Yokai turned Hyuuga Girl.

Hinata opened her eyes looking around.

"So Hinata tell me how you feel?" Hachishaku-sama asked

"I... i..." She said touching the top of her head and widened her eyes feeling a new attachment on top of her head.

Taeko held up a mirror and showed Hinata her new appearance Hinata has Rabbit Ears on her head... standing up wobbly she noticed her legs felt much stronger and better than before, reaching behind her backside she noticed she has a fluffy cotton tail. she could feel the Blood of a Yokai in her veins she no longer held the Hyuuga Blood, Her eyes were Pale Lavender.

" I feel great... I'm a rabbit!" She said noticing her Hands are furry lavender paws with claws and that her breasts had gotten bigger

 _To be continued_

 **An: Well what do you think? I decided Hinata becomes a Yokai Rabbit. i might use the rabbit reference from Killing Bites or One Piece Carrot.**

 **Until next time... I'll update again this Friday or Saturday**


	24. Chapter 23

(With The rookies)

The Rookies, Jiraiya, Kurenai and Asuma are on a boat sailing towards Uzu seeing the island up ahead they were getting close in a about a two hours they would reach land on the island and get Hinata quickly as possible before Hachishaku-sama harms the hyuuga girl.

"How much longer until we get there!" Said Kurenai looking out into the sea.

"We have about two hours to reach to Uzu! once we get there" Said Jiraiya with confidence

All the rookies were there Even their newest member Sai also a member of Team 7.

Sai was picked by Danzo to join and retrieve Naruto... or Hinata as the pale boy remembered what his master told him

 _( Flashback Root HQ)_

 _Sai was on one knee in a bowing position as his master Danzo had his back turned not even looking at the pale boy._

 _"Sai, you are to Join the konoha rookies on their next mission to retrieve the Hyuuga Heiress Hinata" Said Danzo in a emotionless voice as Sai nodded._

 _"You are to try and capture the Kyuubi jinchuriki when the rookies along with Jiraiya of the Sannin and Asuma and Kurenai deal with Hachishaku-sama." He said with the pale boy nodding_

 _"Do not fail me..." The old man said_

 _"As you wish Danzo-sama" Said Sai as he walked off to do what he was told._

 _( Flashback End)_

They had to try and get Hinata from Hachishaku-sama they preyed that they weren't too late.

Jiraiya stared off at the island ahead of them as he wondered why not just get Naruto back.. he wanted the boy free from Hachishaku-sama's clutches... he wanted to fix the bridge he and Naruto once had... he wanted to fix his amends for the sake of Minato.

( In the Skies)

The Akatsuki were riding on Deidara's large Clay Bird that consisted of Pain, Konan, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara himself. They were heading for Uzu as well to retrieve Zetsu... that is if the plant man was alive and to capture one of the Missing Jinchuriki Hachishaku-sama has.

"Soon this Hachishaku-sama will know pain" Said Pain himself .

( Elsewhere)

On another boat consisted Kumo, Team Bee, Killer Bee was on a boat with his team Kurai, Omoi and Samui on a mission to find Yugito and save her from Hachishaku-sama along with them was Cee and a good portion of Kumo Anbu 2 Squads should Hachishaku-sama be too much to handle.

 _"We're coming for ya Yugi"_ Said Bee he was going to save his friend and die trying to get her from Hachishaku-sama.

( Uzu at the moment)

Hinata was getting used to her new Yokai form her legs were big, strong and fluffy, her coat to her rabbit legs were colored lavender shade as her fluffy paws were lean with claws.

( An: Remember she's a combination of That rabbit girl from killing bites and that bunny girl Carrot from One Piece i might make her a little like Kaguya)

"Yes you are a Yokai Rabbit, you have the ability to jump in high places and jump Pretty high in the air, you can did like a rabbit, you even have claws and enchanced senses... like a rabbit like your ears you can hear alot better" Explained Hachishaku-sama as Hinata looked at the Woman.

" Now let's show Naru-kun what you look like" Hachishaku-sama as she grabbed Hinata's hand leading the girl upstairs.

( With Naruto)

He was pacing, wondering and worrying about Hinata as he stopped seeing the doors opening revealing a brand new Hinata as a Bunny!

"Hin-Hinata!?" He said shocked and blushed at her appearance as she blushed and looked away.

"Now no need to be shy Hinata, give him eye contact" Said Hachishaku-sama as the Hyuuga girl did so and stared at Naruto as he came to her.

"How-How do I look Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking at her future lover.

"You... you look... so adorable!! may i touch your ears! can i!? can i!?" He asked wanted to touch those lavender rabbit ears of hers as she nodded meekly, he touched them smiling and inhaled her scent that she smelled like lavender.

Hachishaku-sama smiled watching the scene rubbing her pregnant stomach as she felt a kick from her twins inside her.

Hinata was blushing as she felt Naruto hug her as she hugged him back.

"Welcome to the family Hinata-chan!" He said as she smiled feeling accepted and welcomed into this Yokai family.

"Thank you Naruto-kun..." She said with her rabbit hears twitching.

Before Naruto, Hachishaku-sama and Hinata could do anything else Taeko Uzumaki walked in the living room with a look on her face.

"What's wrong Taeko-chan?" Asked Naruto looking at his daughter.

"We have Intruders coming to our home..." She said in a monotone with the three widening their eyes..

"Who are they?" Hachishaku-sama's asked

" Konoha and i believe Kumo is also here" Was all Taeko said as Naruto scowled with Hachishaku-sama narrowing her eyes.

"They're here for me..." Said Hinata

"What should we do father? this is your call?" Taeko said seeing him sigh and narrow his blue eyes

"I will go after them and I'll deal with them myself!" He said looking at Hinata and Hachishaku-sama.

"I'm coming too Naruto-kun... " Said Hinata as Hachishaku-sama nodded seeing she would have to come too.

"And Kumo?" Taeko asked

"Send Kayako after them, she can kill them .. and have her take our house pet to fight against Kumo" Hachishaku-sama spoke seeing her daughter nod.

"The Akatsuki are also coming" Said Taeko with Hachishaku-sama scowling further and Naruto.

"Assemble the Yokai Generals and the Edo Tensei Uzu Samurais to fend them off" Commanded Hachishaku-sama as Taeko nodded

"Let's go... it's time i see my former friends... I'm giving them one chance to Leave peacefully... and if they don't leave then so be it... i told them that I wanted to be left alone and they have the nerve to come here" Said Naruto as he grabbed his Uzumaki Clan Blade Ryujin Jakka Muramasa, The Legendary sword that was wielded by great Uzumaki, This Sword Belonged to Uzumaki Yamamoto the Shodai Uzukage, Naruto found this weapon in a Uzu- Treasure Vault as Hachishaku-sama trained him kenjutsu style since she wielded a sword too.

Her sword can cause and create Earthquakes she even has the power to destroy the world if she wanted too without her sword she can still cause earthquakes.

Ryujin Jakka Muramasa can manipulate great fire with such embers that it can reduce all creation to ash.

It now chosen Naruto as it's wielder and master.

Only an Uzumaki can wield such a Legendary weapon.

Now Naruto and his Yokai family with Hinata Included were going to beat the hell out of the trespassers who stepped on Land of Uzu.

Unexpected Guests were not allowed to come on this island.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Enjoyed it? this is what you've all been waiting for? in the next chapter they fight,**

 **and Yes I given Naruto Yamamoto's sword from Bleach.**

 **And Hachishaku-sama has whitebeard's earthquake abilities.**

 **I plan on using that in 'A Fox and his 8 foot Daughter'**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter will Naruto, Hachishaku-sama and their Yokai family defeat Kumo, Konoha retrieval team and The Akatsuki? lets find out in the next chapter.**


	25. Chapter 24

**An: Here is the moment you've all been waiting for enjoy it.**

( With Taeko Uzumaki)

The Girl was sharpening her sickle and Scissors.. plus getting her Butcher knife so she could gut the Shinobi like a fish.

After sharpening her weapons she assembled the Yokai Generals the Consisted Zabuza Momochi who is a red Oni Demon, Haku who is now Yuki Onna, and Kimimaro Kaguya The spirit of Gashadokuro.

These three are Hachishaku-sama's Yokai Generals and guardians of Uzu. Each Yokai General now had an army Edo Tensei Uzu Samurai.

Zabuza has 80 Uzu Samurai's

Haku has 60

Kimimaro has 50.

Taeko stood in front of her Mother's private army that she risen from the dead, as she spoke.

"Listen up all of you, we have unexpected intruders on our island... My father is going to deal with Konoha, Kayako and our house pet will deal with Kumo, now you all are going to handle The Akatsuki..." Said Taeko grinning behind her surgical procedure mask.

"What do you want us to do with the Akatsuki?" Said Zabuza who hefted up his sword.

" Maim them, kill them if you wish... but mother would want them either dead or captured Now go Carry out mother's orders!" Taeko said clipping her scissors as The Three Yokai Generals and their soldiers marched out to prepare a ambush on the Akatsuki.

( With Kumo)

Killer Bee, His team Along with Cee and two squads of ANBU were the first ones to reach the island and were now on land being prepared for anything.

"So this is Land of Uzu... it's a peaceful island" Said Omoi with Samui nodding in agreement.

"Yes, it is a cool island" Samui said with Karui frowning

"Now is not the time to complement the island, We have to find Yugito..." Karui said as she drew her sword..

Killer Bee was just looking around trying to detect Yugito's chakra.

 _"Yo Gyuki, anything yet?"_ Thought Bee looking straight forward.

 **" Yes.. it seems we are not alone Bee, I sense Yokai Chakra..." Gyuki said as Bee frowned**

" _Yokai Chakra? so the Nibi is here?"_ Bee replied

 **"No... it's not the Nibi's.. this Yokai chakra is _different_ and it's full of rage..." Gyuki said as he sweated a Little**

Before Killer Bee could reply he along with his team were disturbed by a strange Croaking sound.

A Shiver went down Their spines when they heard the Croaking and death rattle get louder they heard bones snap as they looked up on a tree branch seeing a Girl Covered with blood with her pale skin and black lifeless eyes.

 **"Never shouldn't have come here!" Spoke Kayako Uzumaki as she croaked twisting and snapping her bones.**

"What the Hell is she!?" Said Omoi while his team and Cee's Anbu squadron prepared themselves.

 **"Leave or Die!" Threatened Kayako.**

"We aren't leaving no where pale bitch! not without Yugito!" Spat Kurai while grimincing seeing Kayako's hard stare.

 **"So be it... i will take your lives! for Mother and Father! come my pet!" Kayako Said as a black cat Appeared in blue flames.**

Karui laughed

"A mere cat fight us? do you have any idea who we are!? we are Kumo!" Said Kurai holding her sword with Omoi doing the same thing.

Bee was watching the cat and if could see behind his shades his eyes were widened.

 _" Gyuki... tell me your not the only one sensing or recognize this chakra!?"_ Thought Killer Bee Hoping he was wrong.

 **" No... it can't be!?"** **Said Gyuki looking shocked.**

The Black Cat hissed Swaying it's two tails as Blue Flames consumed the cat The fire died down revealing a woman with black hair and having the Nibi's eyes she had Blue neko ears and blue fire twin tails, her feet had claws and her hands .

Killer Bee stared hard at the cat woman who looked just like _Yugito!_

He wasn't the only one shocked, Karui, Omoi, Samui and Cee had the same reaction.

"No... it can't!?" Said Omoi as his lollipop fell out his mouth.

"No way..." Said Samui looking shocked

Karui froze in shock.

"Yugi-Yugito!?" Shouted Bee

The Nekomata Woman Yugito stared at her Former friends with a blank expression looking lifeless as she hissed lowly at them.

She no longer had her blonde hair, it was replaced with black.. her eyes were like the Nibi's no longer wearing her purple kunoichi outfit which was replaced with a pale purple Yukata with cat paw prints colored dark blue.

"Yugito! is that you!?" Said Kurai Hoping to reach her former friend.

"..." Was Yugito's response while Kayako smiled petting her Black cat as Yugito purred.

"What have you done to Yugito!?" Demanded Bee who did not rap or rhyme not one bit.

 **"That is my mother's doing... not mine... your 'friend' belongs to us.. she is _our_ family house pet." Replied Kayako.**

"Yugito! it's us! remember us!" Pleaded Omoi

 **"It's pointless... My mother had altered Yugito's mind... she only obeys my mother, my sisters.. my father and Even _me_. As much as i would to tell you more just to rub it In your face it's time you all die for stepping on my mother and father's home.. Yugito kill them!" Kayako commanded.**

"At once... Kayako-sama" Said Yugito in a emotionless voice as she lunged at her former friends with her claws out.

(The Beach Side of Uzu)

The Konoha team made it before they could even head to the forest they found themselves surrounded by a giant ring of fire!

"What the hell! why is there fire!?" Said Kiba with many wondering the same thing.

"I thought I've made it so simple for you guys to not come here and find me... just what part of Leave me alone don't you understand!?" Said Naruto with his voice filled with anger holding his Ryujin Jakka Muramasa as the blade was coated in fire, Hachishaku-sama and Hinata were besides him along with Sadako and Taeko.

"Nar-Naruto!" Said Jiraiya seeing those cold blue eyes glaring at him and the others.

"Hin-Hinata!" Yelled Sakura along with Ino as the two looked shocked at her new appearance.

"Now that i caught you all here explain your reasoning for coming here when i made it perfectly clear not to look for me and that I wanted to be left alone SPEAK!" Yelled Naruto glaring at the Konoha group who shivered at his look.

 _To be continued._

 **An: Next chapter is coming on Monday.**


	26. Chapter 25

**An: Here is the new chapter, character death.**

( With Kayako and Kumo)

Yugito Swung her claws at Three kumo ANBU slicing them in pieces with her sharp claws while Omoi laid their on the ground choking on his blood due to Yugito slitting his throat with her claws.

"Omoi! hang in there!" Cried Karui who was crying tears seeing her team mate dying.

Killer Bee Decided it was time he steps in one of his students got killed by his former partner he has to stop her,

"Yugito! snap out of it! this isn't you!" Pleaded Cee as he blocked each of her claws with his ninjato blade while the Anbu moved in to surround Yugito forming a perimeter.

Yugito was ignoring him as she opened her mouth and breathed The Nibi's blue flames directly at Cee's head killing him!

"CEE!" Yelled Samui who was besides Omoi and Kurai.

The Anbu that surrounded her all jumped at her with their Weapons but she unleashed a Wave of blue flames to incinerate all of the Anbu to ashes.

"Lariat!!" Shouted Killer Bee who landed a Hit on Yugito.

Kayako scowled as she watched how her pet cat was dominating the Kumo Squadron but scowl increased when she saw Yugito get hit by Killer Bee.

"Snap out of it Yugito! Please! This isn't like you! fight that Ghost lady's control!" Said Killer Bee unsheathing his swords.

Kayako shook her head it was pointless in talking some sense into Yugito.

Yugito got back up narrowing her nibi eyes at Killer Bee as she got into a stance with her claws.

The Two stared at one another.

"So a fight ya want Yugi... then we both don't got a choice" He said as he lunged forward with her doing the same they both clashed at one another.

Both of their Chakras flared

Yugito gave Bee a mean kick to the jaw before swinging her claws to his chest Leaving him a mark.

Samui and Kurai could only Watch as Omoi had eventually died due to the loss of Blood... the two silently mourned for their team mate that Yugito killed.

Kayako grinned watching the fight.. as she kept her eyes on Kurai and Samui making sure these two don't get in the way.

( With the Akatsuki)

They all circled together they were unprepared for this... they fell right into the Yokai generals ambush.

"Zabuza! is that you? your supposed to be dead!?" Said Kisame who looked shocked seeing his former friend here

"Well if it isn't Kisame... long time no see" The Man said holding his sword.

"You are in our way of peace stand aside and let us get the jinchuriki Hachishaku-sama is hiding and Zetsu" Said Pain as all his 6 paths were summoned and ready for battle.

"We can't let you pass, we will kill in the name of Hachishaku-sama" Said Kimimaro as he felt the urge to turn into his Gashadokuro form.

"Then we'll just have to do this the hard way, Attack!" Said Pain coldly as he, his paths and fellow akatsuki members charged into battle

"Get them!" Commanded Zabuza as he and Kisame clashed blades.

Haku summoned up a snow storm to slow their movements and heavy whirlwind blizzards towards the Akatsuki.

A lighting bolt struck Kimimaro as it turned him into the Gashadokuro, the 90 foot Skeleton as the Akatsuki looked shocked beyond disbelief at what they were going to fight.

The Edo Tensei Uzu Samurais lunged forward to attack them from all directions.

Deidara flew on his clay bird bombing the Gashadokuro, but widened his eyes seeing his explosives did no effect!

Sasori was using his puppets to fight the Samurai,

Konan and Pain along with itachi were breaking through the samuri's defense getting pass them as they were trying to get in the forest before they could reach any further a wall of Ice got in their way, Haku hovered in the air with her snow and ice glaring at the three with her cold yellow eyes of Yuki Onna.

" I can't let you three pass, Hachishaku-sama will not allow you to steal Naruto-kun" Said Haku as she unsheathed her sword that Hachishaku-sama had Given her.

The sword Haku was wielding was Sode no Shirayuki.

"Get out of God's way," Pain said with him and his paths ready for anything Konan has her paper shuriken while Itachi held a kunai.

"Never" She replied in a cold voice

" Then So be it, you will feel god's wrath" Said Pain as he and his paths charged at Haku .

( With Naruto)

The Konoha group looked shocked and were shivering under Naruto's burning glare, he was giving them they looked from Hachishaku-sama, to Taeko and Sadako, then to Hinata and Naruto.

"WELL! are you going to speak!?" Naruto yelled as he still kept the group trapped in a ring of fire from his sword.

Kurenai and Asuma gave Jiraiya glances hoping he would speak for them seeing they couldn't speak.

With a lump in his throat Jiraiya decided to speak

"Naruto... please... listen to us... we came here to bring Hinata back to the Village..." He said seeing Naruto's glare increase as he released a Little killing intent.

"Im afraid that's out of the Question... Hinata belongs to us..she came here willingly just to be by Naru-kun's side, she signed the contract and sold her soul to me" Hachishaku-sama spoke seeing The Konoha group look shocked as Kurenai turned to face Hinata

"Hinata.. is that true? tell me it's not!?" Asked Kurenai staring at her bunny turned student

"It's true Kurenai-Sensei... i gave my soul away to Hachishaku-sama.. and became a Yokai..." Hinata explained shocking her sensei and team mates.

"Hinata Hyuuga belongs to me and Naru-kun" Hachishaku-sama said

"Hinata step away from her! she's a Monster!" Yelled Kurenai not going to accept her student becoming a Yokai.

"I can't do that, im staying with Naruto-kun and Hachishaku-sama..." Said Hinata making Hachishaku-sama and Naruto smile

"Naruto Please... come back... come to konoha... where you belong not with that _Monster!_ " Jiraiya said glaring at Hachishaku-sama who was unaffected by his glare

"Give me one reason why i should return to that shit hole of a village!? give me one good reason!?" Naruto yelled

"Konoha is your Home Naruto! it's where your parents would have wanted you-" Jiraiya said but was interrupted as Naruto's killing intent skyrocketed

"MY HOME!? KONOHA ISN'T MY HOME ANYMORE!" He yelled with rage making them squim for the first time they have never seen Naruto this angry.

" Don't you dare bring my parents into this! where the hell were you at all my life! oh no need to tell me because it's obvious where you've been! you were out caring more about your precious Spynetwork and smut books than my well being! you never bothered to visit! or send me a message! You, Kakashi, Sarutobi and that old Hag Tsunade kept me in the dark about my heritage!" Naruto yelled seeing Jiraiya look away... as he looked up at Hachishaku-sama who was grinning making the toad sage scowl at her.

Naruto lowered the fire down making it go away.

"Naruto-kun... Please come back to us! we're sorry! Please! Don't stay with that Monster!" Pleaded Sakura hoping to reach her friend

" Call my wife a monster again Haruno... and I'll _kill_ you!" Naruto said coldly making Sakura look at him in horror he didn't call her 'Sakura-chan' like he used to

" Naruto Please stop this we're your friends!" Pleaded Ino this Time as Naruto turned to her with a furious look.

"Friends!? we were never friends Ino! the only friends I'll ever acknowledge is Shikamaru, Choji and Hinata! the rest of you are just fake!" He replied with anger..

Deciding to calm down he gave them a calm glance

" I'm giving you all one last chance... leave... or you'll leave me no choice but to hurt you..." He warned staring at them.

"I'm afraid we can't do that Naruto... i won't leave you! not this time!" Said Jiraiya with defiance

Naruto's eyes widened then narrowed.

"So be it... if it's going to be like that then fine!" Naruto said as he lunged at Jiraiya with his sword as the toad sage jumped back.

Sakura and the rookies were going to intervene but Taeko got in their way holding her sickle.

"Stay where you are, this is their fight..." Said Taeko.. Daring them get closer.

Asuma stared at Taeko and Narrowed his eyes he remembered this girl's description

"You... your Chiriku's murderer! not only you killed him but killed the Daimyo and massacred a whole Dojo of priests and Monks!" Asuma growled with Taeko smiling behind her surgical mask.

"Friend of his?" She asked seeing him growl.

"You will pay!" He yelled lunging at her with his trench knives while she blocked with her sickle.

"Asuma!" Said Kurenai stepping forward but Hinata got in her way.

"Hinata move!" She pleaded.

"No Sensei...i won't let you use any genjutsu's on Naruto-kun's daughter" Hinata said.

"Hinata how could you protect her?! do you have any idea what she's done!? she killed our daimyo! she killed Asuma's friend! and massacred priests and monks!" Retorted Kurenai

"That maybe so... but none of that matters sensei... stand down or else I'll be forced to fight you..." Warned Hinata shocking her sensei.. along with Shino, Kiba and Neji.

 _To be continued_

 **An: i might update again this Wednesday... spoiler alert. Someone in konoha might die, who do you think will die?**

 **What becomes of the Akatsuki?**

 **what is Killer Bee's fate?**

 **all will be revealed on Wednesday**


	27. chapter 27

**An: Well here is the update... hope you enjoyed it... i can see you guys are getting annoyed with the 1k-2k chapters... I'll do better and improve in chapter 27.. in the next chapter I'll write 3k-4k words.**

 **After** **I finish this chapter it's going to be put on hold until I update Uzumaki Naruto: Dark Elf Harbinger, Uzumaki Kankandara, and A Fox and his 8 foot daughter.**

 **And** **I've got a new fic coming up... I wonder have you seen Jyoka's newest Doujin with the Syren... Jyoka is the Artist and author for the Hachishaku-sama doujin just so you guys know, Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

(With Killer Bee)

Battered and badly injured from his fight with Yugito now shirtless with burn marks from the nibi's fire and claw Marks on him, struggling to stand holding his one sword while the rest were scattered around the ground.

Yugito was slowly healing from her sword wounds and bruises she earned from killer bee they both stared at one another waiting to see who makes the next move.

"Yugito... i know you're in there! fight the ghost lady's control! I'm your partner Kirabi! fight her control and come back!" Killer Bee pleaded hoping he could get through to her.

She stood there staring at him blankly hissing lowly narrowing her Nibi eyes at her once so called 'friend'.

"Please! Bro needs you back! come back to kumo!" He said now standing up healing a Little from his wounds he received from her.

Kayako was watching from the side lines as Samui and Karui hoped his words reached to her.

Yugito's Expression started to soften a Little but was quickly replaced by her cold blank Expression.

" Kumo is no longer my home... Kirabi... I can't come back... the Raikage was a fool to send you and the others after me.. I'm forever bound to the new Yokai Uzumaki family Hachishaku-sama has said... I'm there house pet and protector.." Yugito spoke in a harsh tone.

"You can't be serious! Yugito stop! stop saying such nonsense!" Yelled Karui

"She's actually telling the truth you idiots..." Said Kayako as Samui and Karui looked at Kayako in shock then back to Yugito.

"I've always envied you Kirabi.. I've envied the life you had in kumo... while i was mistreated my whole life... it just wasn't fair to me you were loved and favored in kumo because your the Raikage's brother... while I was looked at the opposite way" Yugito spat with anger as Bee winced and looked away...

"Yugi-" He spoke but dodged her mouse hair ball.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way Kirabi... but this is the life I've chosen... my loyalty is with The Yokai Uzumaki Family..." Yugito said as she got on all fours swaying her blue flaming tails.

With a sigh he straightened up his stance holding his one good sword right now.

"No more playin around then.. guess i have to break every bone in your body to drag you back to Kumo... I'll do what I must" Said Bee as he was flaring his red chakra.

 _"Bee-sensei is going to transform?"_ Thought Karui.

 _"So he is a Jinchuriki...? mother might have use for him..."_ Thought Kayako as she narrowed her eyes watching killing bee.

Killer Bee shifted into his 8 tail red cloak with what looked like Bull skull.

Yugito just stared prepared to fight him in this form.

( With The Akatsuki)

The Akatsuki were struggling, the Yokai generals were giving them a hard time.

Zabuza is riding on his water Dragon clashing against Kisame's Water Shark Jutsu, as both Former members of the 7 swords of the mist dueled with their blades.

Sasori was having a rough time being swarmed by Edo Tensei uzu samurai's and at the same time he nearly got crushed by Kimimaro who was still in his Gashadokuro form holding a one Deidara in the giant Skeleton's bony hand.

The former Iwa Nin was stunned and shocked by belief that none of his clay explosives did no effect on the giant skeleton, now that he was caught in it's grip the Gashadokuro opened it's mouth going to devour deidara.

"Shit! Sasori! help me!" He yelled Hoping his partner would come.

"I'm a Little busy right now! these damn samurais just keep coming back!" Grunted Sasori as he Dodged their swords while controlling his Sandaime Kazekage puppet to fight some of them back.

"Fuck!" Deidara cursed as the Gashadokuro bit down on his head as the skeleton drank Deidara's Blood from his decapitated body before dropping it on the ground next to Sasori who looked horrified at his partner's death.

Zabuza Beheaded Kisame and cleaved the shark man in two, as the famous sword shark skin mourned for Kisame's death.

"So long Kisame.. you were a worthy challenge.." Zabuza said now walking over to shark skin picking it up.

"I now own this blade" He said putting shark skin on his back while holding his excutioner's blade looking to his left he see's Sasori fleeling

"Get him!" Zabuza pointed at the puppet man as the Samurai chased after him.

He now turned to his right widening his eyes.

"Amaterasu!" Itachi said as the black flames erupted upon Haku burning her as she dropped her sword.

"AAAAAHHH!" She screamed seeing apart of her melted from the intense flames

"HAKU!!" Zabuza yelled running to her as quickly as possible.

Itachi used his fire ball jutsu to melt the ice wall for him, Pain and Konan to go.

Haku looked up with a shocked expression.

"Oh no! their heading for Naruto-kun!" She yelled with Zabuza at her side.

"Haku! are you alright!?" He asked lifting her head up as kimimaro reverted back to his original form and ran at her side too.

"Im... fine.. Zabuza-sama... just burned badly... my ice healing ability will kick in shortly" She said softly..

"Where did they go?" Kimimaro asked as Zabuza pointed a direction at where the three akatsuki members ran off at.

"I'll go after them..." The albino Kaguya said running after the three knowing he couldn't allow them to reach Hachishaku-sama and Naruto-sama..

( With Naruto vs Jiraiya)

Jiraiya swiftly dodged each slash of Naruto's Ryujin Jakka Muramasa, trying to find a opening in getting Naruto... but the toad sage needed to at least talk some sense into Naruto..

 _"The Brat is really aiming to kill me"_ He muttered in thought back flipping away from the fire slash as he landed on a boulder with Naruto glaring at him with his red eyes.

"Stay still!" Naruto yelled

"Naruto please! can't we talk this into a civilized manner! you have every right to hate and be angry at me but please, give me a chance to make up for my mistakes! your father would have never wanted this!" Jiraiya pleaded seeing Naruto glare at him as the sword bursted into flames in rage.

"Don't you dare mention my so called _father!_ he is the reason my life is ruined now!" Naruto spat with hatred for his father. Jiraiya winced

"Naruto you have to understand your father had no choice he couldn't bring himself to ask another family or another parent to make that kind of sacrifice if he didn't seal away the Kyuubi konoha would have been Destroyed and everyone would have died!" The toad sage pleaded trying to reason with his godson as he looked from Naruto to Hachishaku-sama who was still standing there with a smile on her face at Jiraiya.

 _"Damn her! she's not only turned Him against us but to his own father!"_ Jiraiya said in thought glaring at the 8 foot Woman.

"I understand _perfectly!"_ Naruto yelled charging forward at Jiraiya and swinged his flaming sword at Jiraiya as the toad sage barely Dodged as the boulder he was on just got cut in two.

Hachishaku-sama grinned watching her Naru-kun go at Jiraiya as she looked at her daughter Taeko go toe to toe against Asuma Sarutobi.

Sadako was standing by her mother while glancing at the konoha shinobi with disdain.

Kurenai looked worried for her secret lover as she watched Asuma dodge and block Taeko's sickle.

"Naruto please! i don't want to hurt you! i want to make amends! i want another chance!" Jiraiya said with a pleading face.

"Another chance? no, you've lost that right the moment you, kakashi , Tsunade and Sarutobi lied to me and were never there for me when I needed you all! i trust Hachi-chan with my life!" Naruto declared seeing Jiraiya look hurt

"Naruto how could you say that? Hachishaku-sama is a Monster! she's killed Children! Children your _age!_ how could you follow her!?" Jiraiya said not believing what Naruto said.

Naruto closed his eyes after hearing jiraiya's words yeah Hachishaku-sama may have killed Children and he accepted why she did it not that he was angry at her when she kept him in the dark about what she and taeko did behind his back.

"And your monster of a daughter she's killed Children! priests! monks! and Priestess! even went so far to killing the Fire Daimyo! aren't you a Little worried that they could turn on you and kill you!?" Jiraiya said seeing Naruto open his eyes looking at him with a blank face.

"Your mother and father wouldn't want you to be with Hachishaku-sama if they were alive! please Naruto come back!" Jiraiya pleaded looking at Naruto in hope hoping his words go through to him.

Naruto paused looking from Jiraiya... back to his wife Hachishaku-sama who looked at him with a worried face.

"No..." Naruto said in a whisper.

"I refuse to come back... I'm not going to lose the one thing I've always wanted... love and acceptance.. i was already denied that back in the village I'm sure as hell won't be denied a second chance. Hachishaku-sama has given me her love.. and affection... while at the same time given me three wonderful daughters Even if they are Yokai i love them... Hachi-chan may have done terrible things behind my back no matter what i still love her.. she's done more for me than you and anyone else in the Village has done.. Sure Iruka, Ayame and Teuchi were there for me and I don't hate them or is angry at them. If you Tsunade and Kakashi can't accept the fact that I'm truly happy then you've all lost, if you so much as come and seal away my beloved wife i will kill anyone who dares... even if it means killing you, Tsunade or Kakashi" Naruto said with conviction as everyone was shocked beyond belief of his words.

Hachishaku-sama and Sadako couldn't be anymore happier hearing those words.

Taeko was the same thing though she didn't express it seeing she was in a middle of a fight with Asuma.

Jiraiya looked completely heartbroken as tears streaked down his face he has failed... he failed in bringing Naruto back he looked at Hachishaku-sama with burning hatred.

She looked at him with a Expression as if she was saying ' He is mine now'

 _"You old fool, Naru-kun belongs to me and our family now... and there is nothing you or anyone else can do about it"_ She said in thought with a smug expression

Letting his anger and guilt get the best of him, Jiraiya formed a rasengan and leaped over Naruto making the blonde look at him in shock then widened his eyes in horror realizing who was his former sensei going after.

"HACHI-CHAN!" Naruto yelled running after Jiraiya.

Hachishaku-sama widened her eyes as did Sadako.

Taeko kicked Asuma to the ground as her eyes widened seeing Jiraiya come at her mother with a enlarged Rasengan ( Not the Mega Sized one Yet)

"Mother!" Taeko said going to run to her mother but felt pain when she noticed a Shuriken hit the back of her leg she turned around glaring at Asuma who was on his knee.

"It's not wise to turn your back from a fight" Asuma said getting up holding his trench knives ready to attack Taeko.

Jiraiya ran at Hachishaku-sama stretching out his right arm planning to target the attack into her pregnant Belly.

 _"Die you child killer!"_ He yelled in thought not caring that he can't physically kill Hachishaku-sama seeing she was immortal but he was going to deny her will to produce more Yokai Children.

Only to get a wave of fire slash his chest courtesy of Naruto Uzumaki who shunshined delivering a burning slash to Jiraiya's chest.

"AAAAAAHH!" The toad sage screamed falling on the ground.

"Jiraiya-sama!!" Yelled Sakura and all who saw him fallen as Naruto stood in front of Hachishaku-sama holding his Ryujin Jakka Muramasa looking at his former sensei with rage.

"Sakura! how is he?!" Said Kurenai as she ran to him along side the genin, Sakura used her diagnosis jutsu.

"He's suffered a burning slash to his chest... the scar is too Deep... and is loosing Blood!"She said looking up at Naruto as she flinched from his enraged face.

"How could you Naruto... he was your sensei! your God Father!" Sakura yelled back not believing that her former blonde team mate had become so cold... and heartless at what he did to Jiraiya.

"That _man_ is not my God Father, not anymore... Sakura" He corrected looking at his pink haired team mate with a sneer.

"He's still breathing! but is unconscious! losing Blood" Sakura said using what ever Tsunade taught her to heal Jiraiya to keep the wound from getting worse.

"If he dies, he dies a fool" Naruto spoke looking away from the man he called sensei.

Sakura couldn't believe how cold Naruto had became as she looked at Hachishaku-sama scowling at the 8 foot woman.

"Are you okay Hachi-chan?" He asked checking on her.

"I am fine Naru-kun he didn't touch me or the babies..." She said seeing him sigh of relief as he turned back to his former friends seeing them look at him in shock.

" Leave this island.. I'm not going to say it twice... i didn't want it to be this way.. but you guys forced my hand" Naruto said seeing them wince

"Please leave... and no one else won't get hurt.." He said solemnly he didn't want to have to hurt his other friends Choji and Shikamaru...

Seeing they had no choice they have to leave.

"Well isn't this touching" Said a New Voice causing everyone to turn around and look st the source of who said it

It was Pain, and his 6 paths along with Konan but where is Itachi?

Itachi stayed behind to deal with Kimimaro who was pursuing them.

"The akatsuki!" Said Asuma as he and the others looked shocked.

"So it seems the Yokai Generals failed in stopping some of them.. " Said Taeko who given her mother a knowing look.

"Don't worry Taeko-chan... your father will protect us..." Hachishaku-sama said glaring a death glare at pain.

Konan flinched at her look as Pain and his paths had a blank look

Things have just gotten more interesting if not worse...

( With Kayako)

Kayako grinned jumping down from her tree walking over to the now beaten near death killer bee as she stepped on his sunglasses breaking them in the process.

Yugito had her claws at Bee's neck.

"Good work Yugito... stay your claws.. Mother might want him alive" Said Kayako

"What about them?" Yugito said pointing at Kurai and Samui.

Kayako grinned.

"Mother might have use for them... they stay alive for now, stay here I'll send some Uzu samurais here to your location to keep those three detained until Mother has use for them" Kayako said as yugito nodded seeing her owner vanish.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Alright... that's it** **i hope you guys enjoyed today's chapter** **. i won't be updating again until i update my other stories until next time.**

 **Who wins the battle? Naruto vs Pain.**

 **What is the fate of Killer Bee, Kurai and Samui?**

 **Will Jiraiya have the will to live? find out in chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**An: The story is back! do enjoy what happens!**

Naruto, Hachishaku-sama, Taeko, and Sadako all glared at pain and konan who was staring back at them while the Konoha retrieval team were just standing there watching. Sakura is still watching while healing Jiraiya at the same time who is still unconscious from Naruto's attack.

Kayako appeared besides Hinata while Sadako and Taeko turned towards their Sister.

"Kumo has been dealt with Mother... we captured a jinchuriki and two survivors Yugito is guarding them" Said Kayako with her mother smiling as the Konoha retrieval team were had wide eyes hearing this.

 _"What the hell was Kumo doing here?"_ Thought Shikamaru looking from Hachishaku-sama to the Akatsuki.

"Good work Kayako-chan..." Hachishaku-sama praised while Pain scowled hearing that she caught the 8 tails jinchuriki, now she has the 9, 5, 2 and 8 tails it was starting to irritate him.

"So you are this Hachishaku-sama everyone is talking about.." Said Pain glaring at her who glared back.

"Yes... and i take it you are this supposed 'Leader' of the akatsuki trying to play the role of 'god' " She said looking at him.

"I am _God.._ and for interfering in our way of peace and justice i will see to it that you will know pain" He said with his Rinnegan intensified as Konan put on a brave face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at pain as he pointed his ryujin jakka muramasa at Pain.

"I won't let you lay a finger on Hachi-chan!" Naruto said daring the man to do anything as the man turned towards his direction.

"The kyuubi jinchuriki... so this is where you've been all these years... if I can't capture the Gobi or the Nibi or even the Hachibi... i can just capture you instead.." Pain said with Hachishaku-sama releasing a massive amount of Killer intent.

"What about Zetsu?" Whispered Konan

"We will find a way to retrieve him..." He replied back hearing Hachishaku-sama make a cruel laugh meaning she heard them.

"I'm afraid that's not possible" She said making him and konan frown.

"What ever do you mean?" Konan asked seeing Hachishaku-sama's lips form a ear to ear smirk.

"There is no _Zetsu_ no more" She spoke seeing the shocked looks of both akatsuki members.

"What have you done to him?!" Asked Pain looking infuriated.

"I have killed him, i _devoured_ him! his chakra and essence is absorbed into me and has merged with my own Yokai chakra..." Hachishaku-sama said shocking both the Akatsuki members as if they couldn't believe what she's said.

"N-No! how is it possible!?" Exclaimed Konan wide eyed as Pain looked even more horrified as he scowled deeply at her.

"After i completely devoured his soul he has given me certain _gifts_ and _powers_ that can pretty much rival the sage of the six paths!" Said Hachishaku-sama as she glowed bright purple releasing a massive amount of spiritual pressure causing tremors and made almost everyone fall on their knees when they felt her power.

" _This power!? it's unreal!"_ Thought Konan who couldn't stand

Pain and his six paths couldn't even stsnd either as they were forced on their knees glaring hatefully at Hachishaku-sama.

With a wicked smile she lessened her power as she closed her eyes.

"Hand over the jinchuriki!" Pain said pulling out a black chakra rod.

"Why would I do that when I have possessed the body of Hannya from Iwa.. she held the Gobi... I'm not giving away the Nibi or the Hachibi my daughter recently captured, and Naru-kun is off limits!" Hachishaku-sama replied opening her eyes that made everybody freeze and look in shock.

" _Impossible! how can she have those_ _eyes!"_ Thought Konan completely shocked

Pain and his paths were completely caught off guard from this he didn't know how to react he was very surprised.

The Konoha retrieval team looked shocked as well looking at Hachishaku-sama's eyes.

Naruto looked at his 8 foot wife's eyes and looked shocked.

No longer her eyes were dark blue, they were replaced with purple with ring like pupils guess you could say Hachishaku-sama indeed has the _Rinnegan._

 _To be continued._

 **An: Cliffhanger jutsu!**

 **An: I'll update this again with a longer chapter and show the fight and Maybe write a flashback of how she exactly possessed Hannya.**


	29. Chapter 28 (06-20 00:53:23)

**An: New Chapter.**

Chapter 28.

(Elsewhere)

Itako could only peek from the corner watching her Grandpa talking to a stranger as she ease dropped their conversation.

Turns out that her grandpa is talking to a very old woman wearing traditional priestess robes holding a sacred bow and arrow.

"Yes... K-san.. i fear that Hachishaku-sama has returned..." She heard her Grandpa say in a grim tone.

"What will you do? now that she has returned and is no doubt killing innocent children" Spoke K-san looking at Itako's grandpa.

"I don't know... i can't seal her away by myself in my current age... i will need the help of a seals master to help me seal her away" He said grimly blowing his pipe.

"We need help to stop Hachishaku-sama... before she kills more innocent children... or do something worse..." He said looking at K-san.

"I'll gather what priests and priestess i can from my village and temple.. to assist you I'll contact my sister she's a soothsayer she might give us a vision on Hachishaku-sama's whereabouts" K-san spoke in her elderly tone.

"Yes... we must act now... we must stop Hachishaku-sama... i fear she will do something much terrible in the future aside from killing children" He said blowing his pipe looking grim.

 _"Is Hachishaku-sama that dangerous?"_ Thought Itako.

( Meanwhile in Uzushiogakure)

"How!? how is this possible!?" Pain demanded looking at Hachishaku-sama who grinned evilly.

"Didn't i tell you? i absorbed Zetsu... i have his chakra.. including black Zetsu's chakra guess you could say he left me some new perks after i devoured him" Hachishaku-sama explained with her Rinnegan pulsing with intense chakra.

"Enough! Shinra Tensei!" He blasted a blast of gravity at her only for her to redirect it back at him as The Asura Path attempted to fire a chakra blast from its arm cannon only for Naruto to flash step cutting down the Asura path horizontal slash.

The Naraka Path and Animal Path were going to intercept but were surrounded by a ring of fire by Naruto using his Ryujin Jakka before making the fire ring small for them as the two leaped out the ring but didn't have enough time to evade a Arc slash of fire from Naruto's sword as they were both burned to ashes.

Konan was going to help but stopped as she thought it through.. she knew she wasn't going to leave here alive.. she wasn't sure if Itachi is alive.. but she took a glance at pain then took a glance at Hachishaku-sama. Even if they managed to capture the Kyuubi Jinchuriki Hell would break loose once Hachishaku-sama goes after them until they die, Besides Nagato isn't the same as before.. this way of peace wasn't like how Yahiko wanted.

She has made up her mind as she took a glance at her former friend.

 _"Forgive me Nagato.. i can't follow you no longer not in this path... i can't follow you and the Akatsuki.."_ Were her thoughts.

Pain narrowed his Rinnegan at The kyuubi Jinchuriki as he was going to use his Bansho Tenin to grab him but unfortunately he had been stabbed by the back of the head from a Paper Kunai killing him, Shocking many while the other paths were quickly killed by both Taeko and Kayako.

Hachishaku-sama stared at Konan with interest with slight surprise that she betrayed her partner.

Even Naruto was shocked that she saved him.

"Why'd you save me?" He asked coming towards her as she discarded her Akatsuki cloak.

She stayed silent not sure how to answer him until she and him turned around hearing the bushes rustle revealing the Yokai Generals with a captured Itachi Uchiha apprehended.

Zabuza appeared aside Hachishaku-sama.

"Mistress.. forgive us for not stopping all of the Akatsuki members but we managed to capture Uchiha Itachi..." He reported seeing her Frown.

"Any survivors?" She asked

"I believe Sasori of the red sands is still alive... i sent Uzu-Samurai after him" He said flinching at her haunted stare.

"We will worry about that later.." She said turning towards the Konoha group.

"I believe you Konoha shinobi has overstayed your welcome, Sadako if you please?" She said with her daughter nodding who raised her hands generating a black ring under the whole Konoha team as they fell in the dark ring, She closed it while Naruto looked worried.

"Don't worry Naru-kun.. they're not dead.. Sadako-chan sent them back to their village... right now we have other matters to worry about" She said turning towards Konan and Itachi who surrendered themselves.

"As for you two... explain?" She said glaring at them as they both sweated under her gaze.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: Sorry, sorry i know i rushed the fight but maybe later on today or tomorrow I'll update again because I can see some of you are hating on Hachishaku-sama...**

 **I'm not just using her Hentai self! she's a combination of her Hentai self and Japan lore self!**

 **Look I'll explain everything in the next chapter.**

 **What do you guys really think about Hachishaku-sama in this story? some of you guys think she's manipulative to Naruto in a way? i just want to know what you guys think? I'm curious do you think Hachishaku-sama is I don't know _evil?_ I want to hear it from you guys**


	30. chapter 29

**An: Chapter 29.**

Chapter 29.

( Konoha Hospital)

Tsunade could only look shocked at the state jiraiya was in, seeing a large gash on his chest that looked burned, Sakura and the others told her that Naruto was the one that delivered this fatal blow to her former team mate which increased her shock even more that Naruto of all people wound Jiraiya like this!.

She couldn't believe it... she even told Jiraiya not to go after Naruto! why the hell didn't he listen to her.

To matters worse is that the mission to retrieve Hinata was a failure and that Hinata has been turned into a Yokai by Hachishaku-sama. And what the Hell was Kumo doing there? what she heard from Shikamaru was that Kumo was there to retrieve their missing Nibi Jinchuriki.

Now Hachishaku-sama has become a much bigger threat.. now that she has the legendary Rinnegan.

 _"Kami Help us.."_ She thought with hope sighing at how things have become much worse.

( Meanwhile in Uzushiogakure, Hachishaku-sama's lair)

Deep down under the Uzumaki compound Basement Hachishaku-sama sat in her chair looking at her three daughters and the Three Yokai Generals.

She has Hinata spending time with her Naru-kun while she was having this private meeting.

"So it turns out that the true _leader_ of the Akatsuki is still at large..?" Asked Hachishaku-sama seeing Taeko nod since she interrogated both Itachi and Konan.

"Yes... he goes by _Uchiha Madara_ and is hiding in the shadows while the other Akatsuki members are doing his dirty work" Taeko said seeing her mother scowl.

"Something needs to be done... he needs to be Killed i can see he will be a problem to us.. So far the only Akatsuki members left alive are Sasori.. since he escaped and this _Uchiha Madara_ " She said clenching her fist.

"What are we to do with this Konan and Uchiha Itachi Mother? since we have them in custody?" Asked Kayako with her mother thinking it over.

"They stay with us, we are turning them into Yokai... to Join our family" She answered

"What of the two surviving Kumo Kunoichi's and the Hachibi Jinchuriki?" Asked Taeko with her mother smiling.

"They both will become Yokai and surrender themselves to us.. if not then they can die for all i care, and the Hachibi Jinchuriki I have something special for him.." With a curved smirk on her face at the last part she spoke.

"And Konoha?" Asked Zabuza seeing Hachishaku-sama's smile faded.

"That is up to Naruto-kun, He decides what to do with them" She spoke folding her slender hands.

"Now that we have the Hachibi you know the Raikage will declare war... on us mother... if not he might try to form a kage summit..." Said Taeko with Hachishaku-sama narrowing her eyes at that while forming a cruel smile.

"Then so be it... If the elemental nation's wish to challenge us Yokai's then so be it... let them come and face their deaths.. it seems we will need an army... to counter this. Sadako and Kayako" Hachishaku-sama spoke seeing her two twin daughters step forward.

"Yes Mother?" They both say in unison

"Go to the Uzumaki Catacombs and find more corpses.." She said seeing the two nod and leave.

"And to you Yokai Generals." Hachishaku-sama spoke seeing Zabuza, Haku and Kimimaro bow to her in respect.

"I'm adding a new Yokai General, along with a commander to our private ranks... we have to double our forces and strengthen our undead army.. I've sent Sadako and Kayako to the Uzu catacombs to find more Uzu Samurai corpses. For now you three are too prepare... for an upcoming war Should the kage summit Happen" She said seeing them nod as they dismissed.

All that were left in her private underground lair was Her and Taeko.

"And i have a special task for you, Taeko.. i want you to sneak into Konoha again.. but this time I'm not going with you" Hachishaku-sama said seeing her daughter have a blank Expression

"What do you want me to do there?" Taeko asked seeing her mother beckon her to come here as she leaned in and whispered into her daughter's ear while Taeko slightly widened her eyes.

"Find those and bring them to me.. they could be of some use for our Yokai war..." Hachishaku-sama said.. seeing her daughter nod her head slightly.

"Now that we have Uchiha Itachi, you realize father's old friend Sasuke Uchiha will realize that we have his older brother and might come here" Taeko simply stated seeing her mother scowl at the mention of the Uchiha brat.

If there was one person she hated and loathed the most was Uchiha Sasuke she personally wanted to kill the brat when she secretly followed Naruto on his retrieval mission to recover Sasuke. But she knew her lover wanted him alive and still thought of Sasuke as a friend or brother.. but now Naruto no longer has in interest in going after Sasuke thanks to her for making him forget all about the Uchiha brat and Konoha all together.

She needed to have him killed as well.. but she feels like she shouldn't just yet, she wants to hear Naruto's decision first before killing the Uchiha brat, then kill this so called _Uchiha Madara._

She thought about that name for so long and remembered the rivalry of Harashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha before she was sealed away, how was Uchiha Madara still alive? shouldnt he be a frail weak old man? she wondered if she could look deep into Zetsu's memories of This Madara she believes could be a imposter.

"We will worry about the Uchiha brat later... there's something i must do alone" Hachishaku-sama said rising up from her chair.

"What of Father mother?" She asked seeing her mother pause then turn to her with a smile.

"Do not worry, he is occupied with Hinata-chan" She said walking away leaving Taeko alone.

( Meanwhile With Naruto and Hinata)

The bed was shaking as you could hear flesh smacking, On the bed as you could see Naruto was currently pounding a Happy Hyuuga Hinata in her Yokai rabbit form from behind and the said Girl was enjoying it, He thrusted into her like a jackhammer while massaging her large breasts in a dominating fashion.

"Ohhh! Naruto-kun!" She moaned loudly as she yelped when he gripped her hips still thrusting harder into her with Naruto grunting still plowing behind Hinata.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I'll finish the lemon in the next chapter, so what do you think? will there be a up coming Kage Summit? will Sasuke Uchiha be involved soon? and a Yokai War? What is Hachishaku-sama planning? and what will Konoha do?**

 **All will be explained in the next chapter!**


	31. Chapter 30

**An: Ok I'm updating again, This chapter will show Taeko Uzumaki sneak into Konoha and complete her mission that Hachishaku-sama sent her too.**

( The border to fire country)

Taeko Uzumaki, Naruto and Hachishaku-sama's first born and oldest daughter now tasked into sneaking into Konoha alone to steal for her mother.. Hachishaku-sama almost wanted to send Kayako or Sadako but she trusted Taeko with this mission personally.

Opening her storage scroll looking at everything she needed should she get into a fight looking from every sharp weapon she has at her disposal.

In her trench coat she has sharp knives, kunai's and scissors, paper bombs, her sickle and chain.

She was ready for everything to please her mother.

She remembered the day she came into the world and is the chosen reincarnation of _Kuchisake Onna_ The slit mouth woman.

 _(Flashback)_

 _" Isn't she beautiful Naru-kun?" Asked Hachishaku-sama smiling while feeding baby Taeko Uzumaki breastfeeding her first born._

 _"She's very beautiful Hachi-chan but why is her mouth uh.. ear to ear like?" Asked Naruto looking at his daughter staring at her mouth that's extended ear to ear as if she was smiling, but the baby was sucking on her mother's breast drinking milk._

 _"Our daughter is a reincarnation after a Vengeful spirit...Naru-kun... that's why her mouth is like this.. but no worries i can place a genjutsu on her mouth if you'd like?" Hachishaku-sama stated looking at her husband._

 _"I think it's fine, you don't have too" He said smiling while looking at his daughter as she opened her blue eyes._

 _She has black ebony hair like her mother while having her father's blue eyes._

 _Last night._

 _Little Taeko was in her crib with wide eyes staring into her mother's eyes._

 _Hachishaku-sama smiled picking up Taeko from her crib walking away before casting a small glance at the sleeping Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Walking in the living room sitting down on her chair while holding taeko, She looked at her first born daughter with so much affection and love, Hachishaku-sama was overjoyed to have her first child and now the father of her child is Naruto Uzumaki._

 _"Yes... i can feel your Yokai chakra growing rather nicely Taeko-chan.. once you grow of age i will teach you how to control your Yokai chakra and for you to take up after Kuchisake Onna..." Said Hachishaku-sama with Taeko staring at her mother tilting her head as if she was understanding her mother._

 _"With the combination of my Yokai chakra... with a mix of The kyuubi's chakra along with your father's genes you are unstoppable... since you are actually Kuchisake Onna.." Hachishaku-sama said, she believed by having sexual intercourse with Naruto she would birth powerful Yokai entities and spirits.. as her own children.. Hachishaku-sama planned on being the 'Mother' of all Japan Urban Legends and Yokai's.. and Taeko was the first of them bearing Kuchisake Onna's mouth and spirit._

 _Not to mention her future children won't be just Yokai's but also having the genes of both Namikaze and Uzumaki Clan two of the strongest clans that she plans to revive._

 _"Once you grow older Taeko.. you will help protect your father and provide for our future family... No monk or priestess will stop me or seal me away..." She said with a dark grin as a Hannya Mask seemed to have made it's appearance behind Hachishaku-sama_

 _( Sekirei Verse)_

 _Miya sneezed._

 _( Back to Naru Verse)_

 _Taeko is now at the age of 6 looking at her Mother who is towering over her._

 _Since Taeko has aged a Little her black hair has gotten longer as her ear to ear mouth formed a smile at her older mother._

 _"Here you go Dear, This is what you use to punish your father's enemies..." Hachishaku-sama spoke handling Taeko a pair of Foot long scissors that were very sharp and shiny these_ _Scissors were made of adamantine the hardest and strongest material, even harder than a diamond her scissors were unbreakable._

 _( An; FYI I woul have used Vibranium.. but this isn't black panther... Wakanda Forever!)_

 _Taeko accepted the scissors and just stared at them as she could feel herself resonate and connect with her inner spirit Kuchisake Onna._

 _It was then Taeko spoke for the first time in a emotionless monotone._

 _"Mother... Am i Pretty?_

 _Hachishaku-sama smiled warmly as she responded._

 _"Yes, you are very pretty my daughter, your father would agree" Hachishaku-sama spoke looking into her daughter_ _who smiled wide._

 _Taeko now the age of 13 looking at her newborn twin sisters Sadako Uzumaki and Kayako Uzumaki in a baby crib sleeping_

 _"What do you think of your new sisters who are the reincarnations of Sadako Yamamura of the 'Ring' and Kayako Saeki of the 'Grudge'?" Asked Hachishaku-sama standing behind Taeko._

 _"They are wonderful Mother... and very pretty like i am.." Taeko Answered making her mother giggle lightly._

 _"They too are actually Sadako and Kayako... Reborn just like how you are reborn as Kuchisake Onna" Stated Hachishaku-sama_

 _"You three will bond very well and will come to look after each other and care for each other and most importantly... you three will love and care for your father..." Hachishaku-sama said as she just sat there looking at her oldest watching her twin new born sisters._

 _Kuchisake Onna.- Taeko Namikaze Uzumaki_

 _Sadako Yamamura- Sadako Namikaze Uzumaki_

 _Kayako Saeki- Kayako Namikaze Uzumaki._

 _Three of them are the reincarnated and reborn Vengeful Yokai spirits of Japan._

 _And their parents are Hachishaku-sama and Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki._

 _Hachishaku-sama predicted that she could birth strong and powerful Yokai entities with a fusion of Namikaze and Uzumaki genes._

 _With Naruto at her side she's basically reviving the Uzumaki/ Namikaze clan by making their children full blooded Yokai's._

 _Taeko now age 14 wearing a Black Trench Coat and a black Surgical procedure mask looking at her mother who is watching Naruto play with Kayako and Sadako who are toddlers._

 _Taeko had always been at her mother's side and always supported and carried out her mother's commands without question... she's very loyal to her mother and very protective of her father._

 _( Flashback end)_

Finally reaching to the hills she looked up and spotted Konoha walls seeing Anbu patrols and jonins she would have to sneak into Konoha without stirring up any trouble meaning she would also have to disguise herself since they know of her description and appearance.

She henged herself as a beautiful maiden and went on to get inside Konoha to steal what her mother had told her to do.

( With Hachishaku-sama)

Hachishaku had finished going through Zetsu's memories as she narrowed her eyes it seemed her suspicion had been correct. About this _Madara Uchiha_ imposter turns out this boy who goes by _Obito Uchiha_ is the Madara Uchiha imposter as Hachishaku-sama scowled seeing that he was the one responsible for Summoning the Kyuubi and ruined Naruto's life now she definitely has a reason to kill him...

Sadako and Kayako entered in their mother's private chamber.

"What have you found in the Uzumaki Catacombs?" She asked her daughter's.

"We found lots of Uzumaki Samurais in the crypt halls along with some of the greatest Uzumaki members who were known famous.." Answered Kayako who saw her mother smile.

"Good work.. it seems we have work to do in waking up our undead army of Uzumaki's... to serve our Yokai family" Hachishaku-sama said very pleased.

"We also happened to find Mito Uzumaki's remains in her crypt as well" Said Sadako.

"Excellent. she will be the first to be revived then we work on the other great Uzumaki's... and our new army for our future Yokai war against the Shinobi nations. We will wait until your sister returns since i sent her on a mission.. for now we will turn our prisoners into Yokai's to join our family... starting with the Hachibi Jinchuriki then we will work on Konan and Itachi then Samui and Kurai... " Spoke Hachishaku-sama getting up from her seat.

"Sadako bring me the Cow Skull..." Said Hachishaku-sama as both Kayako and Sadako flinched .

"Mother are you going to use that _Cow Skull!?"_ Whispered Kayako with a hint of fear with Sadako at her side trembling.

"Of course i am... and i know just who will be the bearer of the scariest and most horrifying Urban legend..." Hachishaku-sama spoke with a dark grin as she held the infamous Skull of _Cow Head._

 _To be Continued._

 **An: Dun dun dun dunnnnn!!**

 **Moooooo!**

 **Hope you like the chapter! sorry that i wasn't able to update... I've been busy irl handling my sick dog... I'll try to update again and show Taeko sneaking into Konoha and Naruto and Hinata's lemon...**


	32. Chapter 31

**An: Chapter 31 right here.**

( Konoha gravesite)

Finally reaching her destination Taeko had unhenged her disguise after killing a Anbu unit that was stationed to guard the gravesite. This very gravesite before her was the resting places of Konoha's Hokages.

Looking from each Gravestone from 1st To 4th Hokage along with Uzumaki Kushina who's grave was besides the Yondaime's grave.

"Summoning Jutsu: Demon Rats!" Taeko shouted summoning a small box that contained hundreds and hundreds of Rat Demons as the box opened releasing a swarm of Rats who looked vicious and twisted.

 **"What is your bidding Mistress Taeko-sama" Spoke the Rat leader named Nezumi who is the biggest rat and is the size of a inuzuka Dog armed with sharp teeth and claws**

"I want your rat brethren to dig out the Coffins of the 1st from 4th Hokage along with Uzumaki Kushina's. After they are dug up deliver their coffins to Mother" Commanded Taeko as the rat nodded.

 **"As you wish Mistress" Nezumi said as he squeaked and hissed at all of his rats to dig up the graves of Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Sarutobi Hiruzen, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.**

Taeko stood there watching, she understood digging out the 1st, 2nd and 4th along with Kushina but why the 3rd Hokage? She wondered why did her mother want the 3rd? she'll have to find out once her mission is complete.

"Stop what your doing!" Came a angry voice behind Taeko as she turned her head back looking to see a certain Jonin with one eye and defying silver white hair glaring at her.

"Ah! you must be father's other sensei... Hatake Kakashi... mother has told alot about you" Remarked Taeko seeing the man sneer at her.

"So... your The woman responsible for the deaths of every priest, monk and priestess including the Fire Daimyo!" Kakashi countered as his right hand made a sound of chirping birds and intense lighting.

"So you've heard of me?" Taeko mocked with a grin behind her surgical procedure mask.

"Step away from my Sensei's coffin! along with the others including his wife! why are you disturbing their resting place?" Asked Kakashi keeping his eye on her.

"That's none of your concern... I'm just following Mother's commands.." Taeko said pulling out her Sickle and chain.

"I won't let you defile the graves of the Hokages including my sensei and his wife! i don't care if you are Naruto's child! your just a Demon spawn! and a mistake!" Said Kakashi with Taeko looking amused as she chuckled darkly.

"And this is coming from a hypocrite of a sensei who focused solely on the damn Uchiha when should have trained Father as well" Taeko said with a slight sneer with Kakashi narrowing his Sharingan eye at her.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Yelled Sakura who appeared with a team of Anbu with Sai at her side.

"Sakura!" He replied seeing her bring reinforcements.

Taeko narrowed her eyes dangerously at Sakura with murderous intent she remembered how her mother told her about Sakura who always constantly abuses her father.

"It's you!" Yelled Sakura who remembered Taeko.

"Haruno..." Taeko said coldly glaring at her father's abuser.

 _"It's her! Naruto's daughter! what is she doing here!?"_ Thought Sakura feeling a chill run down her spine.

"Stand down! your surrounded!" Said Kakashi with Taeko grinning behind her surgical mask

"Never. i don't know what will father do to this village since it's up to him.. but i know who i will punish who harmed him throughout his childhood!" She said flaring up with Yokai chakra getting into a stance with her sickle and chain.

"Everyone stop her and don't let her steal the Coffins!" Kakashi commanded as everyone prepared.

"Try and stop me, _IF_ you can!" Challenged Taeko as Two Anbu lunged at her with their tanto's as she slashed them with her sickle while tossing a scissor at one Anbu's neck.

Kakashi let out a bellowing war cry moving at incredible speed towards Taeko with his Rakiri in hand, his Sharingan spinning while Taeko was fending off three Anbu's with her sickle.

Turning slightly before beheading one anbu while kicking the other one Taeko saw Kakashi come towards her She merely dodged before it went in contact with her as she _hacked_ his arm clean off at the elbow with her sickle Kakashi screamed in pain as he fell in a empty grave as the Demon rats swarmed him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Cried Sakura as she charged her fist with chakra and punched Taeko in the face that sent her crashing into another tombstone.

"Too many rats!" Said Sai as he used his beast scroll using everything at his disposal to stop the rats.

Taeko however got back up... dusting off her trench coat turning around to face Sakura who flinched and was ghost pale now why was that?

Taeko's surgical procedure mask had been removed... meaning that her slit mouth had been revealed.

"What's the matter? am i pretty?" Asked Taeko with a sadistic smile from her ear to ear mouth filled with shark like teeth.

"No... your disgusting!" Sakura said with disgust pulling out a kunai.

"I was actually hoping you'd say that... because your not pretty either!" Taeko said reaching into her trench coat and pulled out a freaking _chainsaw_!.

Sakura widened her eyes in horror.

Taeko cackling, as she lunged at sakura like a sadistic psychopath with her chainsaw ready to slice Sakura.

Sakura started dodging and avoiding the chainsaw.

While this was going on the rats have dug up 4 coffins they were now getting Kushina's.

( With Hachishaku-sama)

Now how did Hachishaku-sama obtain the Skull of Cow Head?.

You see it was after she had been free on the night of the Kyuubi attack while kidnapping and killing children until it was her time to get Naruto when he turns 12.

She went to a very vacant Village untouched by the shinobi world and digged up the Skull of Cow Head and took it with her for future plans and uses.

She's done some modifications on the skull of cow head and turned the cursed skull into a Living Mask since she's found her perfect vessel to become Cow Head.

Now walking up in front of the bound and chained killer bee she grinned evilly and put the Mask of Cow Head on him as she stepped back.

 _"Ngh! Yo Gyuki! what's happening to me!?_ _I_ _can't take this mask_ _off!? it's stuck to my face!?" Said Killer Bee in his mindscape everything was going haywire he couldn't see color and his body refuse to listen to him._

 ** _"I don't know what this is but i detect something-" Gyuki said but was Cut off._**

 ** _MOOOOOOO!_**

 _"Gyuki! Gyuki!?!! Bro! Help me!?" Were killer Bee's last words._

The Revived Cow Head now possesed Killer Bee.

Hachishaku-sama grinned as she released the chains off The new and revived Cow Head who is possessing Killer Bee.

 **"Mooooo!!!" Bellowed Cow Head**

"Welcome back Cow Head" Hachishaku-sama greeted as she cackled evilly.

"Kurai!!" Cried Samui watching Kayako strangle the life out of her team mate with her hair.

"Submit... and join us.. or die with your friend" Threatened Kayako glaring at Samui who looked completely frightened.

"I... i... submit... just please don't kill me.." Pleaded Samui who stared at her dead team mate Kurai.

"Be good and maybe we won't..." Said Sadako glaring at Samui.

"Let's see what Yokai can we turn her into?" Asked Kayako as she used her hair to drag Samui to the pits.

Hachishaku-sama smiled as she stared at the last two pits that was flooded with Yokai chakra and these two had Konan and Itachi Uchiha contained turning them into Yokai.

(Back with Taeko)

Taeko Corned Sakura with her chainsaw keeping the pink haired girl in place

"No where to run now! No one will save you... " Said Taeko grinning as she cut Sakura's right shoulder with her chainsaw.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Screamed Sakura looking at Taeko with tears.

"Hurts doesn't it!? this is for punching and beating on my father! prepare to die!" Said Taeko ready to behead Sakura with her chainsaw.

A flying Kunai Hit Taeko's Chainsaw destroying the weapon as she turned and saw Ino Run up to her and stab Taeko in the chest.

"Sakura move!" Ino yelled as Sakura did as she told but Taeko narrowed her eyes and backhanded Ino.

Glaring at the Two Kunoichi's she reached into her trench coat pulling out foot long scissors.

"I'm going to enjoy carving a smile on you bitches" Said Taeko walking towards the two.

 _Swoosh_!

Blood splatted.

"Made it here just in time" Said a stern voice.

"Asuma-Sensei!" Said Sakura looking at the man standing behind Taeko with his trench knives drawn and had blood on them.

In a split second Taeko's head fell off her body.

The rats stopped and glared at the Konoha shinobi.

 **"Mistress!?" Hissed Nezumi** **worried for his summoner.**

"Is she dead?" Asked Sakura staring at Taeko's unmoving body.

Then everybody froze as they stared at Taeko's body and head!.

"What the hell!?" Exclaimed Ino looking at the body where Taeko Uzumaki was, replaced by a _female villager_ that they killed.

"How!? if that's not her then where is she!?" Asked Asuma who looked shocked.

The Rats quickly left taking the coffins with them.

"No!" Yelled Kakashi who crawled out of his hole been bitten and scratched by those demon rats who swarmed him.

"We failed..." muttered Sakura.

"We need to report this to the godaime" Said Asuma helping Kakashi up..

"Wait where's Sai!?" Shouted Sakura who realized that he is missing.

( With Sai).

Dragged by a Konoha Anbu female gagged and chained Sai was, as The woman unmasked herself revealing to be Taeko Uzumaki who is taking Sai with her. Mission accomplished she may have failed in killing Sakura but there's always next time the rats are now delivering the Coffins to her mother as Taeko keeps walking with the chained up Sai.

 _To Be Continued._

 **An: What do you think? like what i did? not sure when I'll update again but I'll try again.**

 **I want to focus on my dark elf Harbinger fic... After i see the New Episode of Kuroinu.**

 **until next time see you later.**


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

( With Taeko)

 _WHAM!_

Another tooth flew out of Sai's mouth as the pale Root operative's mouth as Taeko began hitting him across the face with a Crowbar.

She brought him to a Abandoned house and began torturing him by tying him to a chair.

She kneed him in the gut as he vomited as he looked up weakly dispute his disfigured bruised face from the beating he took from her Crowbar.

( An: This scene will be like How Joker tortured Jason Todd)

 _WHAM!_

 _WHAM!_

 _WHAM!_

 _WHAM!_

 _CRUNCH!_

 _THUD!_

 _BASH!_

 _BAM!_

Taeko proceeded to beat him mercilessly with a Crowbar as she kept beating him and beating him as the Crowbar is getting coated with blood as more teeth flew out his mouth because the last blow she did was struck his jaw nearly breaking it, but she couldn't shatter his jaw yet until she gets information from him.

Dropping the Crowbar she stared at him with pity seeing him spit his blood and teeth as his bruised disfigured face was banged up much more than it was from the intense beating from the crowbar.

"Are you ready to talk Sai-kun? it's pointless in trying to act brave from this harsh beating I've given you.. your going to tell me everything about Danzo... one way or the other... or do you want another beating from Crowbar-Kun?" She said in a monotonous tone with the last part she said slightly sadistically while at the same time she picked up the Crowbar and looked ready to give him another beating.

Sai couldn't help but flinch he was truly terrified of her, he wasn't supposed to have these emotions and kind of reactions Danzo-sama made sure of that.. but for some reason he felt scared of her, before she brought him here for torture she removed his seal off his tongue from revealing any Secret Danzo has.

He protested and refused spilling out anything, but boy did he learn his lesson when Taeko pulled out the Crowbar and have kept beating him Two full hours.

She tried to get him to speak but he refused which in result she beaten him much harder with the Crowbar and the intense punishment went on for three hours.

"Either you tell me, or I'll beat you to death with Crowbar-kun..." She stated with no emotion in her voice staring into his bruised bloody face.

He looked at her in fear, sweating as he eyed that Crowbar in her hand, his one good eye looked up at her impassive expression.

"What's it going to be? because i won't ask again." She asked tapping the Crowbar in her palm

He didn't have much of a choice, he prefered living.

"Pl-Please Stop! I'll tell you everything! please no more! i can't take it! I'll tell you everything about Danzo-san!" He exclaimed seeing her eyebrow rose but he couldn't see her sadistic smirk behind her surgical procedure mask.

"Oh really? you'll tell me everything about Danzo?" She asked smiling behind her surgical mask that she truly broken the boy as he nodded frantically.

"Then tell me Sai-kun and maybe I'll consider sparing your life" She spoke pulling out her scissors from her trench coat pocket.

( With Hachishaku-sama)

Currently smiling at the Coffins that consisted of The 1st Hokage, 2nd Hokage, the 3rd Hokage and 4th Hokage with Kushina Uzumaki's coffin beside Minato's.

In her hand she has the mask of the Shinigami to release the souls of the Hokages from the death god.

Behind her were Sadako and Kayako who could only stare at the two coffins that held their Grandparents.

"We will not revive them yet.. when the summit of the Shinobi war happens that is when we will revive your grandparents." Said Hachishaku-sama staring at Minato's and Kushina's Coffins she wondered how was she going to bring in a good family reunion for her Naru-kun.

Her glance shifted to the 3rd Hokage's Coffin with slight disdain.

She didn't like the Sandaime Hokage, he also wronged Naruto as well and didn't do enough to protect Naruto when he was younger.

She was going to make the Sandaime suffer for his mistakes by controlling him to Kill the Sarutobi Clan only to leave Konoharamu alive as the sole survivor.

She has much more to scheme for this upcoming Yokai War.

She felt her pregnant stomach feeling a kick from her twins.

In about a week or two more weeks she's giving birth to her twin daughters.

Everything will go smoothly as planned, she just needed to wait for Everything to go in motion as she planned.

She needed to see Her Naru-kun while she left him with Hinata while she was busy planning in the shadows.

( In Ame Akatsuki HQ)

Growling in Frustion and rage Madara slammed his fist on the table with his one Sharingan beaming behind his orange spiral mask.

Now why was the Uchiha Angry?

Because Nearly every member on the Akatsuki is dead with the exception of Sasori who came before Madara.

It was just him and puppet boy.

How could everything fall out of place?! That damned accursed Urban legend ruined everything he planned.

He lost all of his members, he lost the Gobi, Nibi, Kyuubi now he recently learned that the Hachibi jinchuriki fell in Hachishaku-sama's hands!

A complete outrage!

He was going to get those jinchuriki from Hachishaku-sama one way or the other consequences be damned!

Now he needed help... Sasori wasn't enough it seems he will need to turn to the one person he'd hate to ask for assistance.

And that individual was Orochimaru.

He didn't trust the Snake sannin but with the rest of the akatsuki gone he had no choice but to see the Snake Sannin.

This was going to be a temporary alliance with the Snake Sannin and Sound Village.

Not to mention he could manipulate Uchiha Sasuke to his grasp to join him and turn him against Orochimaru.

He grinned behind his mask as he held a jar filled with liquid to preserve the most legendary Dojutsu, The Rinnegan.

After Nagato's demise Madara sought out after the Uzumaki that was hidden as he took the eyes from Nagato whom died.

Just in case Orochimaru tries to pull anything Madara could use the Rinnegan against him.

He wasn't going to throw in the towel yet he was not going to let some urban legend step in the way of his plans.

He couldn't have any of that.

( Meanwhile in Kumo)

The Raikage could only stare in horror at what was before him.

It was a Unsealed scroll of Karui's Head, along with the many Kumo Headbands stained in blood as he also stared at the Destroyed sun glasses of Killer Bee his brother.

His blood boiled as he smashed his fist through his desk destroying it in the process.

" THAT DOES IT! I DEMAND A KAGE SUMMIT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MOTHER FUCKING HACHISHAKU-SAMA!" Ay Roared in rage

Unaware to Him he failed to notice a Demon Weasel watch him as it disappeared to report back to Hachishaku-sama or Taeko Uzumaki.

 _To be Continued_

 **An: I'll update again.**

 **in the next chapter i might involve a Lemon with Naruto, Hachishaku-sama and Hinata.**

 **until next time just thought i should update this.**


	34. Uzumaki Hachishaku 33

Chapter 33: Jiraiya's nightmare.

( Konoha Hospital, Jiraiya)

Still in his coma, and hasn't moved as he was bandaged up and recovering from his wound from Naruto. He was almost at the brink of death the moment he rushed to the hospital.

The monitors were faint.

The Toad Sage was currently trapped in his own mind and dreams at the moment.

( Jiraiya's dreamscape)

The Toad Sage was in his current dreamscape as he saw himself in Konoha and very far away from him he saw his Godson staring at him.

"Naruto!' He shouted with a smile as he was just about to head over to his godson only to freeze and have a horrified Expression at who was behind Naruto.

It was _Hachishaku-sama._

"Naruto! No! Get away from him you bitch!" He yelled angrily at the 8 feet tall woman who chuckled darkly and picked up Naruto.

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM HIM! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM!" Jiraiya yelled enraged at her holding him.

She enjoyed making the toad sannin angry as she opened her mouth and extended her long tongue licking Naruto's cheek.

"You know Jiraiya-san, i should thank you for leaving him all alone in that motel while you were busy peeping on women when you were supposed to train Naru-kun" She said with glee seeing him glare at her.

"Shut up! get away from him! stay away from my godson!" He said with anger clenching his fist seeing her scoff and have a dry laugh.

"Really? still calling him your Godson? where were you at when he was born huh? where were you when he lived a life of hell in Konoha? care to explain that?" Hachishaku-sama mocked seeing him grit his teeth.

"I had a duty to monitor my spynetwork outside the village and chase after my former team mate turned traitor! Sensei wanted me out in the field! he promised he would look after Naruto!" Jiraiya argued seeing her scoff shaking her head.

"And like a fool you've believed him... your sensei did a piss poor job of raising and protecting Naru-kun" She spat in disgust she despised the Sandaime Hokage.

"He left Naru-kun to the wolves... while he was busy being political for the village, putting the village first over Naru-kun.. " She said seeing him clench his fist tighter.

"Your wrong! sensei would never!" Jiraiya said defending his sensei.

"Think I'm lying? he left Naru-kun in the care of the orphanage who mistreated him! they starved him! they made several attempts to kill him when he was just a infant! the matron made the kids he grew up with in that orphanage bully him and just down right made his life in the orphanage hell!" Hachishaku-sama she stated with a sneer as Jiraiya looked away.

He didn't want to believe his sensei allowed this to happen to Naruto he just didn't want too.

"You cannot fathom how much Naru-kun's life was difficult for him, 12 years of hell in that village!" Hachishaku-sama said as she recalled how she secretly monitored Naruto's life.

"Your village is filled with arrogant bigots who can't tell between a kunai and a scroll!. I'm actually surprised Naru-kun hasn't killed himself just to free the kyuubi and let it destroy the village out of spite" She spoken seeing Jiraiya growl.

"Naruto would never do that! he wouldn't!" He protested.

"I'm pretty sure he would, out of anger" She replied in a monotone

"Your wrong! you know nothing of Naruto! your just using him! you've already turned him against us by manipulating him and using that silver tongue of yours to make him hate us!" He glared at her seeing her scowl.

"You and Konoha whole have Done that yourselves, you, the sandaime, Tsunade and Kakashi thought it was okay to lie to Naruto about his heritage and family... he had a right to know about his mother and Father at a young age, but you all thought he had no right to know and kept him in the dark about it" Hachishaku-sama said coldly.

" He was going to be told at a proper time! when he was ready! or at the very least a Chunin! we couldn't tell him at a young age you realize his parents have powerful enemies! especially Minato! Iwa and Kumo both would do everything in Their power to kill Naruto out of spite and you Know it!" Jiraiya shot back.

"Your half right, but unfortunately Iwa doesn't have the power and strength anymore due to Minato Killing every Iwa shinobi in the third shinobi war thus he weakened Iwa! Now Kumo may have a chance but i doubt it" She admitted staring at him.

"Just Imagine how your student would feel? on how you forsaken his son.. and let's not forget the Red hot Habenaro Uzumaki Kushina... they both would be very livid with the village's actions towards their son" She said grinning a dark smile.

"Shut up! leave my student out of this!" Jiraiya spat with hatred.

"Oh? what's this have i struck a nerve? judging on the look on you're face, you know Minato and Kushina will be very angry with you once you reach to the afterlife" She smiled cruelly as he looked ready to slam a rasengan into her.

"Naruto will see what you really are! he will see! your nothing but a Monster! i won't let you corrupt him any longer than you have!" He said as she chuckled.

"You old fool, Naru-kun will always love me no matter what, nothing will keep us apart, I've done more for him than you and Konoha should have done. I've given him a family and so much love... I'm even sharing him with Hinata Hyuga since the girl loves him so..." Hachishaku-sama said with a pleased smile.

"Those children of Naruto's are demons! they aren't even Human! they will never be Uzumaki or Namikaze! they are just mistakes! accidents! i will never accept them as my future great god children!" He spat in rage

"I could care less on how much you hate my children, just because they're not Normal... they are pure blooded Yokai and Uzumaki and Namikaze." She replied in a not so caring tone.

"Naruto shouldn't give Konoha mercy... he should unleash that pent up anger and hatred on the village he's been born in.." She said seeing him scowl.

"Naruto would never destroy Konoha! i won't let you force him to do it!" He yelled in protest

"Who said i was forcing him too? I'm going to convince him to do it, You all deserve this all of you... every last shinobi and villager who has wronged Naruto deserves to die. Only reason I'm not destroying the village is because I know there are still some people in the village who has been good to Naruto and I know he wouldn't want me to kill anyone he cared about like Iruka, Ayame and her father... including your sensei's grandson and his friends... then there's Shikamaru and Choji... i believe Naruto should be the one to destroy Konoha" She said seeing him rush towards her with a rasengan

"LIKE HELL I WILL LET YOU MAKE NARUTO DO IT!, RASEN-" He yelled ready to smash his ball of sphere into her only to be repelled by gravity and is sent back.

Getting up he glared at her only to widen his eyes in shock when he saw her dark blue eyes change, she has the legendary Doujutsu! The Rinnegan.

"Such foolishness, i believe this is goodbye Jiraiya-san..." Hachishaku-sama said taking Naruto with her.

"NARUTO!! NOOO!!!" He screamed seeing the young boy vanish with Hachishaku-sama and saw Hachishaku-sama cast him her scary expression before vanishing.

( Outside of the dream)

Jiraiya was sweating as the life support monitor started beeping rapidly.

( Hokage Tower)

Tsunade could only stop herself from smashing her own desk when she has learned that Naruto's daughter Taeko Uzumaki had raided the Gravesite and resting places of the Hokages.

Kakashi lost his arm and is being treated right now.

What could Hachishaku-sama possibly want with the Hokage's? she even heard that Uzumaki Kushina's grave was taken too... Tsunade prayed that Hachishaku-sama wasn't going to use the forbidden Jutsu the Edo Tensei to revive them..

Things just couldn't get any worse can it... ?

Danzo demanded that they find his chosen apprentice Sai who was kidnapped by Taeko but Tsunade overruled that because there was more important matters now that Hachishaku-sama has the village itself by the balls.

Tsunade grew very worried.. she wasn't sure that she should just step down from hokage position and leave the village knowing that this village is almost nearing it's door step of death at the hands of either Hachishaku-sama or Naruto... but she couldn't do that knowing it would be Danzo's chance and she couldn't have that.

She just wished she could at least talk to Naruto and receive his forgiveness just one last time before he kills her.

She wasn't stupid, she knew she was going to die at some point at his hands or Hachishaku-sama's...

She looked at the picture of Naruto on her desk sadly.

( Meanwhile with Naruto)

Still in the bed sleeping with Hinata Hyuga who is glowing and is in her Yokai Rabbit form laying peacefully on his chest.

Now why was the Hyuga Girl glowing? because she and Naruto had sex and that she is no doubt impregnated with his seed, she was going to be Mother now just like Hachishaku-sama.

The two had Sex for two days and didn't stop until morning.

Naruto opened his one eye looking down at the cute lavender rabbit Hyuga, as he stroked her indigo hair then stroked her long rabbit ears watching her sleep peacefully made him smile... at least He was glad Hinata had came and Abandoned Konoha just to be with him, Now he has Two wives Hachishaku-sama and Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was going to be a Mother, while Hachishaku-sama already is a mother and she would be giving birth in about a week or two weeks early.

Hachishaku-sama opened up the door walking in seeing Naruto and Hinata up in her mega sized bed since both Hinata and her were sleeping with Naruto together.

He turned his eyes looking at his 8 foot wife seeing him tower over him with a gentle smile.

"Hachi-Hime..." He said softly as she looked down at him.

"Naru-kun..." She said with affection and a light blush on her face seeing him get up out of bed already naked from having sex with Hinata.

She smiled staring down South then back up at him.

Naruto felt his erection harden when he got closer to her.

Hachishaku-sama pulled down her dress letting her heavy breasts jiggle and that she was lactating milk from her pink nipples.

( An; Lemon!)

Getting on her knees Naruto thrusted his hard cock into her giant breasts while she was giving him a titjob with her milky breasts.

"Does it feel good Naru-kun? does my breasts feel good around your cock?" She asked in her gentle tone seeing him nod and pant as he kept thrusting faster in between her giant tits he was going much rougher than before.

Hinata peeked open her eye watching her Naruto-kun and Hachishaku-sama mate, she could feel herself get wet in between her legs from watching Naruto's cock thrust faster in between Hachishaku-sama's breasts as the Hyuuga girl fondled her own large breasts and finged herself she really wanted his cock again inside her.

Hachishaku-sama noticed Hinata and smiled.

"Awake already Hinata-chan? enjoying the view?" The Giantess asked with Naruto turning towards her with a smile.

"Ah Hinata-chan! i can see on the look on you're face your eager for more aren't you?" He asked seeing her nod.

"Yes Naruto-kun! don't leave me out on the fun! i want to feel you inside me again!" she pleaded lewdly

"O-Oh I'm cumming Hachi-chan!" He exclaimed with a grunt.

"Let it all out Naru-kun, spray it all over my breasts" She said with a lewd smile as he indeed released his warm spunk on her large tits.

His erection was still hard, as he summoned up Another clone of himself for Hinata.

Hachishaku-sama and Hinata just got excited.

Hachishaku is currently on all fours in her bed with Naruto plowing her from behind as she moaned feeling his cock deep in her ass.

Hinata is in Cowgirl position with clone Naruto looking lewd as ever and blushing brightly feeling Naruto thrust into her impregnated Hyuuga Pussy.

"Oh yes Naruto-kun! More! more!" Hinata moaned as he held her thighs spreading her legs while he thrusted his hips harder into her.

"Aah!" Hachishaku-sama moaned as she felt her big ass getting spanked by Naruto as her left ass cheek was getting abused by him with a hand print on her ass cheek.

He thrusted harder and deeper into her ass as he grunted and moaned a Little losing himself to this pleasure of having sex with Hachishaku-sama as he gripped her curvy wide hips rubbing his hands all over her hips then palmed her soft ass cheeks, he admired her big ass as he spanked her again making her moan loudly.

"Aahh! More Naruto-kun! make me feel good!" Hachishaku-sama moaned as he grunted thrusting harder into her asshole deeper as she moaned much louder.

"Ohh! Yes! Yes! screw me Naruto-kun!" Moaned Hinata who had a fucked silly expression she was enjoying this way too much as the clone kept thrusting into her pussy..

"Oh kami! Hachi-chan! Hinata-chan lets cum together!" He said with them agreeging with their Husband.

For the next 5 minutes Hinata was in a Missionary position, with her breasts bouncing. Hachishaku-sama was still in doggy style getting pounded as her whole body shook including her Giant breasts and pregnant stomach shook from each thrust Naruto was doing.

"Hachi-chan! Hinata-chan! oohh! I'm cumming!" As both he and his clone released their their loads of sperm inside their pussy's as they moaned loud feeling their pussy's getting creamed and full of Naruto's cum.

All of them panting and sweating as they got in bed and cuddled with Naruto.

Hachishaku-sama was on Naruto's right while Hinata was on his left both glowing and satisfied from their intercourse of sex sleeping peacefully with him.

( In Sound Village)

"So will you assist me?" Madara asked with his Sharingan gleaming behind his mask as Sasori was besides him glaring at Orochimaru of the Sannin who had Kabuto at on his flank.

"Of course, i will assist you." Said Orochimaru with a grin turning his glance at his former partner Sasori.

The puppet man didn't like siding with his former partner and but with the loss of Deidara he had no choice but to accept having to team up with Orochimaru again.

Kabuto gave the puppet man a glare and was prepared should he try anything.

In the back ground of Them was Uchiha Sasuke with his Sharingan glowing to life he wanted to know was Itachi among with the Akatsuki.. but from what he heard from Orochimaru was that Itachi had gone Missing in action.

Did someone steal his revenge? if so there would be hell to pay he will kill whoever stole his right for vengeance upon his brother.

 _To be continued._

 **An: About time, I hope i didn't disappoint you on the lemon. i promise to do better in the next chapter**

 **And to PlumpHinata: I thank you for what you've said now you've really inspired to try and finish this story, instead of the war scenes i will do more romance with Naruto and Hachishaku-sama with Hinata in tow. you've earned my respect, After reading and watching the Hentai and Doujin of Hachishaku-sama given how popular she was i thought of doing a Naruto x Hachishaku-sama. I'm a fan of Jyoka i appreciate your review I'll update again soon**

 **until next time**


	35. Uzumaki 34

Chapter 34.

( At a Holy Priest Sanctuary)

Itako was just watching her Grandpa talking to lots of priests, monks and priestesses warning them about Hachishaku-sama, Itako felt very worried was Hachishaku-sama that dangerous? was she really a serious threat to the elemental nations? She just didn't understand it seeing her Grandpa gather over 100 monks, 100 priests, 100 priestesses. Did he need that many to take on Hachishaku-sama?

She decided to approach her Grandpa and question him about this that he's doing.

"Grandpa?" She spoke seeing him turn away from his work and look at his granddaughter.

"Ah, Itako-chan what brings you here my dear" He spoke in his elderly tone

"I brought you some tea and wonder if you want any?" She said walking over to the table putting his tea by him.

"Why thank you, I'd sure like a drink of tea" He said putting down his scroll and taking a sip of his tea seeing his granddaughter sit besides him.

"Good tea, good to the heart itself" He said continuing his work on the jizo seal.

"Grandpa... just why are we doing this? is Hachishaku-sama really that much of a threat?" She asked seeing him pause from his work and his expression was shadowed you couldn't tell what his reaction is right now

"Itako... Hachishaku-sama is very dangerous, she's a monster that preys after innocent young boys and kills them" He said in a serious voice with a heavy frown upon his face.

"She can't be reasoned with, every young boy out there in those shinobi villages are in terrible danger if we don't act now and seal her away... i need the assistance of a seals master to help seal her away and the only seals master that is currently out there and alive is Jiraiya the toad sage..." Her Grandpa said since it was logical he knew he couldn't seal her away by himself due to his old age and that he needed the help of a seals master to seal away Hachishaku-sama.

( Meanwhile in Sound Village)

Now that a alliance has been formed Between Madara and Orochimaru they will begin their plans for retrieving the remaining jinchuriki but there was a problem, and Hachishaku-sama was the problem, and taking what's hers is not a easy thing.

( Orochimaru's POV)

The Snake Sannin could only be amused to see the true leader of the Akatsuki who goes by the name of 'Madara' He looked skeptical about this 'Madara' isn't he supposed to be dead? shouldn't he be a frail old man? unless this was a pretender being a Imposter as Madara Uchiha. The Snake Sannin could only grin he could blackmail this Imposter but will have to tread carefully, since Sasori his old partner is alive and around and could stop him, he even warned Kabuto to not engage against Sasori, For now they were now a alliance and will be working together temporarily but once this is over Orochimaru will kill both This imposter and his old Partner Sasori so he could continue his own evil agenda.

Over the years Orochimaru has heard lots of interesting things from his spies that the feared Urban Legend Hachishaku-sama walks the elemental nations. Just when he was a genin his Sensei had told him, Jiraiya and Tsunade stories of the Hachishaku-sama but he believed her as a myth and not real, But after these three long years hearing rumor after rumor about Hachishaku-sama made him see things differently and from the bottom of his cold heart he couldn't help but feel afraid of Hachishaku-sama. And he realizes that he can not kill her knowing she's a spirit, Now Madara has the nerve to come to his village for an alliance to take retrieve the missing jinchiriki that Hachishaku-sama has within her grasp, Taking someone from Hachishaku-sama was a bad idea and he didn't want to be on her receiving end since he has no intention of taking something from her Fearing for what she'll unleash upon him and his village, Since Madara told him that Hachishaku-sama has killed half the Akatsuki which was very disturbing and that made Orochimaru think twice should he encounter her he will have to come up with some curse seals or something that should stop Hachishaku-sama if that is possible.

( Sasuke's POV)

The now teenage Uchiha could only scowl, where was his brother Itachi? why isn't he here with the other two Akatsuki members? he didn't want to even think his brother was killed... meaning someone stole his vengeance, someone denied him his revenge! He wanted answers and he wanted them _NOW!_. No one wasn't supposed to kill Itachi but him! and him alone!

Looking at the Akatsuki member with the Orange Mask he scowled further wondering if he knew what happened to Itachi as Sasuke made his way over to the Masked man and ask him what happened to his older brother.

( Konoha at the moment)

The Rookies are all settled at the barbeque restaurant with worried faces as they had alot to think about there last encounter with Naruto and his children.

Things just weren't the same anymore, they are very worried about Naruto having to fight them or _Kill_ them.

"This has been one crazy month... Naruto not only stays with the Hachishaku-sama... but Hinata of all people betrayed us! why did it have to be this way! couldn't she saw reason!" Growled Kiba who broke the silence.

"You should know better than that, Hinata has always had a crush on Naruto, i understood her reasoning for leaving the village and go with Hachishaku-sama and Naruto... she couldn't bear living here alone without him so she threw away her status as clan heiress, her family, us and the village" Spoke Shikamaru with a sigh Neij looked away and sighed.

"Hiashi-sama and the whole Hyuuga clan are very furious about Hinata's betrayal and demand that she is to be retrieved but Tsunade-sama overruled them saying she wasn't going to send no one else since the mission to retrieve Hinata has failed" Spoke Neji who still couldn't believe what his cousin has done.

"What are we to do now? It's bad enough that Taeko Uzumaki who is Naruto's daughter has stolen the caskets of the Past Hokages along with Uzumaki Kushina's" Said Ino looking at all of her friends that are gathered with looks of grim on their faces.

"It's best that we wait... unsure of what would happen, whatever Hachishaku-sama is doing or what Naruto would do it's best that we be prepared" Answered Shikamaru with a grave expression thinking of his friend hoping to reason with Naruto to at least not kill any of them.

( With Kakashi)

Currently in his hospital bed healing, from the loss of his right arm that had been hacked off by Naruto's daughter as he could only stare up at the ceiling with a grave expression. Things have gone straight to hell in Konoha Hachishaku-sama has taken Naruto and is manipulating his student, worse of all His student lost his virginity to Hachishaku-sama and is now a father over some demon spawn.

Now that he lost his right arm it seems he is now a handicap and that he is slightly poisoned by those rat demons that swarmed him when they clawed all over him and bitten him. Shizune is already working on a antidote to cure the poisoning.

All he could do is just lay there and think of his student Naruto..

( With Jiraiya)

Opening his eyes slightly awakening from his coma he grunted in pain as he looked down at his stomach that is bandaged as he looked around his surroundings and could tell he was in the hospital he noticed he was in konoha as he looked to his right and saw a Angry Looking Tsunade glaring at him.

"Tsu-" He spoke but she interrupted him

"Shut the hell up!" She gritted her teeth walking over to him as she slapped his face.

"OW!" He yelled in pain

"What the fuck did I tell you!? i specifically told you not to go after Naruto! but did you listen!? of course you didn't! look at what you did to yourself i warned you not to go after him!" She hissed scowling at him.

"I had to! i had to go and get him back! he's my godson! I'm not letting Hachishaku-sama fill his head with anymore lies! can't you see what she's doing to him! she's turned him against us! she's using him Tsunade!" He said hoping for her to see reason.

"I Gave you a simple _ORDER_ to not go after Naruto! you were supposed to help Asuma and Kurenai to retrieve Hinata" She retorted seeing him look away and sighed.

"How long was i out?" He asked

"For a Week" She replied hotly

"What has happened?" He asked

"Asuma, Kurenai and Shikamaru told me everything while you were out, the mission to retrieve Hinata has became a failure." Tsunade said seeing Jiraiya frown looking down.

"Anything else?" He asked seeing her cast him a stare.

"There has been a raid here at the konoha graveyard... Taeko Uzumaki who is Naruto's daughter came here and stolen the graves of the Past Hokages and Kushina" Tsunade said dropping the bomb as all the color drained from Jiraiya's face hearing what she said

"WHAT!?" He yelled with fear realizing what Hachishaku-sama has planned to do.

"Calm down!" She spoke sternly

"CALM DOWN!? HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN THAT BITCH IS PLANNING ON USING EDO TENSEI TO REVIVE MY SENSEI, MY PRIZED STUDENT AND HIS WIFE TO FORCE THEM AGAINST THEIR WILL TO ATTACK US! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I LET HER SUCCEED!" He Yelled in outrage struggling out of his hospital bed with Tsunade's pinning him down.

"I SAID CALM DOWN JIRAIYA! OR ELSE! I'LL KEEP YOU CONFINED TO THIS BED FOR A WHOLE MONTH!" She threatened glaring at him as he did as told but growled he was truly pissed off how dare that bitch steal the graves of his sensei and student planning on using them as her puppets she's no better than Orochimaru!

"Tsunade-sama!" Yelled Shizune who barged in.

"Hm?" Was Tsunade's response looking at her apprentice

"I've got a message from the Raikage! he demands a Kage Summit!" She said holding a sealed message in a scroll meant for Tsunade's eyes.

Tsunade opened the scroll reading it's contents as she started sweating slightly looking at everything the raikage has written.

"I have to be at iron country within one 4 days to go to the Kage Summit..." She said grimly putting away the scroll

"There will be other kages there but what's the discussion about?" Shizune spoke as Jiraiya had a hardened Expression glancing at Tsunade.

"The discussion in question concerns about..." She paused before dreading on what's she's about to finish.

"Hachishaku-sama"

 _To be continued_

 **An: Not sure how i feel about this chapter but I'll do better in the next one**


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35: The amusement park and new Yokai Captains.

( In Uzu)

Hachishaku-sama was taking a bath and at the same time washing her ebony colored hair as she finished her bath and went to put on a new white morning dress and grabbed her Hat and with a loving smile at her sleeping Naru-kun who is holding on to the sleeping Hinata Hyuga who is in bed as she walked out her room and went to her lair.

( In her Lair)

Hachishaku-sama gathered her Daughter's and the three Yokai Generals along with Yugito who is not in her black cat form as she turned towards CowHead who still possesses the body of Killer Bee.

"Listen up, Me and my family will be going out on a family vacation the rest of you will remain here to guard and protect Uzu is that understood?" Said Hachishaku-sama with her daughters gasping in surprise looking shocked as Sadako looked Happy for a family outing.

"Zabuza I'm placing you in charge of everything until i get back." She said with the Demon swordsman of the mist nod.

"Before me and my family depart i wish to introduce you new members of our ranks, they are given ranks as Yokai Captains, CowHead is already a Captain, Yugito our housepet will earn a promotion she will be the next Yokai General. Allow me to introduce your captains once their name is called they will step in" Hachishaku-sama spoke as they nodded and waited on who was new to join their ranks.

"Itachi Uchiha" Called out Hachishaku-sama as the man had stepped in the room revealing himself towards his comrades.

No longer wearing his Anbu armor or Akatsuki cloak now replaced with a Black Kimono with black flame like patterns and with the Uchiha Clan Crest on his back, with a katana sword attached to his right hip and on his back he grew out black feathed wings.

Unsheathing his sword, the blade was coated in Black flames as he sheathed it back then noticed he was holding a red Mask with a long nose it didn't take him long to Know what he is.

" He bares the spirit and entity of the Yokai Crow known as Tengu, he is ranked a Yokai Captain" She remarked as Itachi Uchiha remained silent giving a nod to his Yokai generals

"Konan" Hachishaku-sama called as the former Akatsuki member walked in turning towards her Yokai comrades

Wearing a violet kimono with origami decals all over it as she had her flower attachment on her hair.

"She is a rare type of Yokai with her ability to manipulate paper she is called Origami-Onna" Spoke Hachishaku-sama as Konan nodded and walked over to join her new friends.

"And Last but not least Samui" Hachishaku-sama called out as the last Yokai Captain walked in to be greeted by her new comrades.

Now having pointed ears, her blonde hair grew an inch that reached her shoulders, wears a white shirt underneath her kimono which is colored blue around the collar and shoulder. Over her kimono is her light armor, fitted around her lower torso and padding on top of this. Samui's shoulder pads are roughly shaped like cogs, with spikes roughly sharp, also has two pads on her forearms which extend over the top of her hands. These are bound by gray rings to her arm. On top of the pad on her right arm is an armored plate, on which a kanji from name is inscribed, meaning heaven or sky. The two rings encircle her wrist and elbow. A blue jewel is set on the tip nearest her elbow. The identical plate on her left arm is not connected to her forearm, but on her arm and elbow. As with the plate on her right arm, the plate on her left arm also has a jewel set on the tip nearest her elbow, however it is red and not blue. she has an extra ring, not connected to the plate, around her left wrist, to match the one on her right. She has an orange coil around her right bicep A series of light blue sashes are tied together in bows connected from her shoulder pads to her waist. The ends of this final, waist sash hang down towards her knees. Her chest has enlarged a little and her skin color is quite tan, her Blue eyes remained the same but her pupils grew a little bigger, spinning wheels which float to either side of her feet she is wearing heels as she seemed to be carrying a spear in her right hand, she wields the deadly weapon known as the Thunder Pike.

"Samui is now a very strong and rare type of Yokai, she is a Thunder Yokai which i will call her Raige-Onna, all of her attacks are lightning based attacks." Hachishaku-sama spoke as Samui nodded and walked towards her new comrades.

Three Yokai Generals: Zabuza Momichi Oni Demon, Haku Momichi Yuki Onna entity, Kimimaro Kaguya the Gashidokuro entity,

Four Yokai Captains: Itachi Uchiha Tengu, Konan Origami-Onna, CowHead, Samui Raige-Onna.

This was Hachishaku-sama's strongest growing army while her three daughters have a higher rank over the Generals and Captains. Her Ranks lead a army of Undead Uzu Samurais and with the Yokai War coming up she's plotting her forces are twice as strong but not as strong as she and her daughters. Her daughters are low Bijuu level and low Kage level, as for Hachishaku-sama herself, her strength and power is almost as close as Kaguya Otsutsuki due to absorbing Black and white Zetsu's life force and took little of Kaguya's chakra that was stored in Black Zetsu.

Her true intentions that she will reshape the elemental nations to her own liking and with Naruto as her husband she plans on becoming a Yokai Goddess and by any means necessary she will conquer the elemental Nations corrupting it in her own image as a place for Yokai's while humans are forced against their will to put their faith in Her.

All she needed to do was cause chaos in the Afterlife and dethrone Kami, then go to hell and dethrone both the Shinigami and Yami. Once the gods are dealt with she will be the only goddess. She wasn't exactly sure how Naruto will react to the things she's doing and that she's plotting, hopefully she prayed that she could convince him to see things her way she even planned on sharing this with him, besides she could make him a god once she becomes a Goddess, After their family vacation was over she could continue to prepare for the upcoming Yokai war since the Raikage declares a kage summit and declares war on her foolish Humans they will all tremble at her power the age of humans overstayed their welcome it's time for the age of Yokai's to arise and take control.

"You are all dismissed except you Itachi" Hachishaku-sama spoke as the Yokai captains and generals plus her daughter's left leaving both her and itachi alone.

"I have a assignment for you, I want you to spy on Orochimaru, Obito Uchiha, Spy on the kage summit and figure out what they are planning and spy on konoha as well i want to know what is everyone planning after i return is that understood?" She said with a stern voice seeing him nod.

"Understood Hachishaku-sama" He replied emotionlessly at his superior.

"Good, i will be sure to inform Zabuza about this, Oh and Itachi?" She replied seeing him look up at her.

"Failure will not be tolerated, my orders and commands are absolute and you will carry them out am i clear?" She spoke with malice as he shivered at her expression noticing a Hannya Mask manifest above her head scaring him.

"Under-Understood Hachishaku-sama" He stammered seeing her nodding as he left her lair turning into a crow as she disappeared to go pack up and tell her daughters to pack up.

( With Naruto)

"We're going where Hachi-Hime!?" He asked with Excitement

"Naru-kun we're all going on a family vacation, you, me and our kids are going on a vacation" Hachishaku-sama said with a gentle smile

"Is Hinata-chan coming with us too?" He asked

"Of course she is Naru-kun after all she is your 2nd wife and apart of our family" Replied Hachishaku-sama with her gentle motherly voice that was Angelic

"I can't wait! I'll tell Hinata-chan to get up and get ready so we can go, how long will we be gone on this Vacation?" He asked seeing her stroking her swollen pregnant stomach

"We'll be gone for three weeks, I've already told our Yokai generals this They will take care of Uzu while we are gone" She replied seeing his smile grow wider.

"Alright!" He cheered as he ran to his bedroom to go tell Hinata.

She watched him leave as she thought how was he going to take in having a reunion with his parents once she uses the Edo Tensei for her war along with the Past Hokages. Then she thought of how was she going to convince him that konoha his former home must be erased from existence, the village had been a scar on him for a long time and it was time that he lets it go by destroying it. And she was going to let him be the one to vent out his pent up anger and unleash it to destroy His former Village, if he didn't have the heart to do it then she will do it herself she'll be very obliged to kill all who screwed over Naruto if push comes to shove.

Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura and the other rookies, Kakashi, the Konoha Elders especially Danzo, and more importantly Orochimaru, Obito and Sasuke Uchiha. All of them were going to pay dearly and will surely die no more mercy, Hachishaku-sama was going to make sure that every last one of them suffer and die. She hoped she could convince him to do it at least in the end she'll spare Shikamaru, Choji, the Ichiraku's, Konoharamu and his friends along with Iruka and maybe Hinata's younger sister that is if the youngest girl wasn't like her bastard of a father but she decides to leave that up to Hinata on the fate of her youngest sister.

She walked away going to pack up so her and her family can go on their vacation, three weeks and once three weeks are up she'll set things in motion for her war and her next grand scheme.

No one will stop her, no human or Biju has the power to challenge Hachishaku-sama.

Once more She, Naruto and her family will rule over all.

Their first place to go on their vacation was the Amusement Park.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Not going to say much, this chapter literally appeared out the top of my head i hoped you enjoyed it in the next chapter Naruto Hachishaku-sama and the family are going to the amusement park and the rest of their vacation, I'm going to focus on the romance between Hachishaku-sama and Naruto plus with Hinata in tow.**

 **So what you think of this chapter?**

 **what do you guys think of Hachishaku-sama's intentions and schemes?**

 **In this story she's going to be very dark and manipulative in a way. :) I'm so evil for letting such a thing happen. until next time**


	37. Chapter 36

**An: Here is the new chapter, consider this a Thanksgiving gift.**

Chapter 36: The amusement park

( Amusement Park)

Naruto could only look surprised as he held Hachishaku-sama's big hand while his other was holding Hinata's with his kids behind him, Taeko, Kayako and Sadako.

He saw tons of rides, Ice cream stands, Play houses, Balloons, A Monkey wearing a train conductor hat riding a trolley train.

He could only only gasp with excitement as he looked up at Hachishaku-sama who was smiling.

The First ride he got on was a Ferris wheel with Hinata sitting beside him who looked away from him with a slight blush holding his hands, Sadako smiling with joy for her part was on the ferris wheel with Kayako while Hachishaku-sama smiled and held a camera taking a picture of the two on the ride with Taeko besides her.

The second ride they got on was the train trolley with the Monkey as the train conductor Naruto was sitting beside Hachishaku-sama with her slender arm around him pulling him to her side while Hinata was behind them sitting with Sadako as Kayako and Taeko sat behind them as well.

Then they played games, the first game they played was Ring Toss.

Hachishaku-sama tosses 8 rings.

Hinata tossed 6 rings

Naruto tossed 9 rings.

Sadako tosses 4 rings

Taeko tossed 7 rings

Kayako tossed only 5

The family had Ice cream while Sadako, Kayako and Taeko couldn't help but enjoy the sweet taste of vanilla ice cream.

Sadako was too busy enjoying the taste of Cotton Candy with Hachishaku-sama feeding Naruto his cotton candy, Hinata was eating cinnamon rolls, Taeko was eating hard candy and lollipops, Kayako was eating some sweets too and eating a candy apple.

The whole family were having a great time at the amusement park.

Naruto played in the pen with colored balls as Hachishaku-sama joined him playing with him as the rest of the family stayed out eating the rest of their snacks and treats.

Hinata could only smile seeing how Happy Naruto is with Hachishaku-sama.

Now finally at the prize stand with all of his tickets from playing so many games he earned a few prizes, Sadako of course had some tickets too since she was very enthusiastic about playing all of the fun games.

Seeing that it was getting dark out it was time for the family to go as they sealed away all of their goodies and prizes in a storage scroll and where now going to a motel estate their vacation was far from over they had three weeks of fun and get to together before Hachishaku-sama could plot her 'scheme' for the upcoming Yokai War, and her invasion to Hell and Heaven to dethrone Yami, Shinigami and Kami. She hasn't told Naruto or Hinata about her true intentions yet her daughters already knew and when the time was right she could tell Naruto of her intentions and convince him to follow her on this path.

 **( Within Naruto's mindscape)**

 **The Kyuubi no Kitsune, the great nine tailed fox demon, he has been silent for years within Naruto and for a very good reason on why he remained quiet, And Hachishaku-sama was that very reason on why he stayed quiet.**

 **On The bottom of his cold heart if he had one, couldn't help but feel afraid of her.**

 **She was something he and the other biju his siblings fear all above others. Guess you could say that she was like their grandmother... Kaguya** **Otsutsuki but much worse.**

 **Which is why He has not had a word with his container fearing she would suspect him trying to talk to Naruto and her spirit form could walk in Naruto's mindscape and have words with him which was something he didn't want.**

 **And that's what worries him, he the great fox demon afraid of Hachishaku-sama the 8 foot tall woman, and there was nothing he could do, all he could do in his cage was to remain quiet and not bring Hachishaku-sama's attention.**

( Motel)

Hachishaku-sama has already preserved a special room reservation for her family using the Uzumaki fundings she raided from the Uzu bank from Uzu. Now sitting down on her bed with Naruto, Hinata took the kids out.

Hinata and Sadako Uzumaki gotten Along very easily she loved the girl, Sadako is full of energy and enthusiasm like her father Naruto in his genin days.

Her and Kayako were fine, but Hinata could obviously tell that Kayako and Taeko take up after Hachishaku-sama, She always seen Kayako with a black cat and be making these croaking sounds and rattles from her throat.

Now her and Taeko, she's trying to get along with her, it's just that Taeko is really like her mother. she always carries sharp weapons like Scissors, sickles, hooks, kunai's, butcher knives and a Chainsaw.

Guess you could say that does have a little bit of Naruto within her but hardly shows it since she takes up after Hachishaku-sama same with Kayako.

Sadako was just a combination of both Hachishaku-sama and Naruto.

Naruto is up against Hachishaku-sama with her Slender arm wrapped around him smiling like a gentle Mother.

He sighed happily

"I enjoyed the amusement park, Hachi-chan what's our next vacation" He asked closing his eyes leaning on her.

"We're going to the Hotsprings tommorow Naru-kun, then we find another place to enjoy our family outing" Hachishaku-sama answered kindly looking down at her lover and bounded husband.

She loved making him happy which kinda makes her happy as well.

For a Monster like she is, she is very motherly and gentle towards Naruto, it's been so long since she's acted like this towards any boy she would have eyes for, normally she would kill him, but because he had the kyuubi sealed into him when he was a baby and given how jinchuruki are treated in shinobi villages she knew his life was going to be hell. And when her and him stared into each other's eyes on the day she was freed with the kyuubi freed on the same day she saw that he was going to be special towards her and that he was the right choice to be her mate which was a reason she spared him and killed other children.

She secretly monitored his life, knowing the burden his parents left him, how he was hated in the whole village of konoha and it angered her seeing how he was treated and the Sandaime Hokage never did much for Naruto which is a reason she had loathed the old man, he lied to Naruto about his parents and heritage. He never protected Naruto enough, he made his Anbu do that job but they didn't seem to care what happens to Naruto and basically sold him out to mobs who were going to kill him. Outraged by the excuses the Sandaime did and not cared for the well being of Naruto Hachishaku-sama decided to kill those who made several attempts on Naruto in the shadows.

She hated the orphanage and killed a good plenty of Orphans who bullied and mistreated Naruto there.

By the time naruto was enrolled in the Shinobi Academy she watched him there and saw how the teachers refused to teach him, would sabotage his school work and grades, even allow other students to bully him the next thing that made her livid was that parents had told their children to stay away from Naruto and never play with him. She decided that those who told their children not to interact with Naruto or to bully him did not deserve the right to have children so at night time she would take away their children and kill them, The only academy teacher she was okay with was Iruka and could see that Him and Naruto were like brothers.

Then how Naruto is a member of team 7, for some reason she could tell that this team formation was bound to be a failure. Uchiha brat she loathed was Sasuke who is arrogant and very spoiled hell bent on killing his older brother, then there's that howler of a pink haired monkey Sakura haruno who she hated and loathed, the little bitch always bullied her Naru-kun and always hit on him which made her very angry and wanted nothing more than to kill her along with Sasuke but she was also disappointed that Naruto had feelings for Sakura which disgusted her which haulted her from killing Sakura in secret because he had a crush on her and if he knew of her death he would be devastated. But she knew that Naruto was not going to put up with Sakura's abuse any longer which she was glad, she plans on having Taeko kill and torture Sakura once her war sums up. Then there was Kakashi Hatake Naruto's sensei, she didn't like the man he was lazy and incompetent in her eyes, she read Kakashi's profile and history seeing that he was the former student of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze, It angered her that didn't Kakashi at least suspect that Naruto was his sensei's son? and that he could have told Naruto about his father? or even teach Naruto anything his father taught him? No he didn't care and just kept his focus on the Uchiha brat training him in secret, after the chunin exams was around she was livid when Kakashi brushed Naruto off to ebisu and berated Naruto about his skillset for the chunin exams, he denies that he wasn't favoring Sasuke which was a lie, she definitely put Kakashi on her death list.

Then was Jiraiya of the Sannin, who is Naruto's godfather, where the hell has he been in Naruto's life? He was supposed to look after Naruto and raise him, hell even train him to be like his father!? but no he forsaken Naruto just to go to his spynetwork, go to bath houses and peep on women even go to red light districts sleeping with prostitutes and write his porn novels while Naruto suffered hell in Konoha, he finally had the nerve to show up in the chunin exams and trained him. When jiraiya pushed Naruto into a ravine it took all her will power not to scream bloody murder upon the toad sage and rip him to pieces but thankfully Naruto survived which relieved her and that he wasn't hurt, she was never going to forget that, Jiraiya is most definitely on the top of her death list along with certain individuals who wronged Naruto in anyway she swore that she was going to make him suffer and drive him mad.

Tsunade is a different story, Hachishaku-sama wasn't sure what to do with the slug sannin, yes Tsunade didn't do much for Naruto and was his god mother, but that didn't mean she was going to walk away unpunished she was going to make plans for Tsunade's punishment or death.

Oh yeah, everyone in konoha is going to suffer and beg for mercy, The only people she would spare is Shikamaru, Choji and their clans plus parents, The Ichiraku's are going to be spared, Iruka most definitely and Konoharumu and his misfits. The rest could just die, as for The Hyuga Clan she was going to leave that up to Hinata whether to spare The whole clan or kill them off just leaving her sister alive.

Her thoughts were broken when Naruto had spoke.

"Hachi-chan you alright?" He asked seeing her space out

"I'm fine Naru-kun, was just having some thoughts on how much fun we're going to have on this vacation" She answered with a smile hugging him.

Sometime after their vacation was over she was going to convince him that konoha has to be destroyed so that all of his ties and memories with the village is no more, if he didn't have the heart to do it she would in his place or have her daughters do it.

All it matters to her was that once konoha and everyone who wronged Naruto is gone for good, Naruto could have a happy eternal life with her forever along with her plans of being the first Yokai Goddess.

 _To be continued_

 **An: I hope you enjoyed it! Happy Thanksgiving.**


	38. Chapter 37

**An: Hello all I have some bad news to discuss I know you guys been waiting on me to do a new chapter or pull up a surprise fanfic story for Christmas and New Years , or work on my other fanfics you guys favor. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to come on and try to update I've been sick with a flu and my back has been sore for 3 weeks and it's still hurting I've been busy irl for Christmas and has been overworked . I suffered another illness I've been internally losing blood my heart in my body couldn't make any blood so had to get some blood work done they gave me 5 pints of blood bringing me back to strength and made me better so I'm on some pills to bring my blood up.The least I can do is give you guys a short chapter, I'm back to updating my fics and come up with a Christmas present for you guys, Merry Christmas and Happy New Years.**

Chapter 37

( The Kage Summit week later)

"Jiraiya you really didn't have to come with me to this summit" Said Tsunade looking at her ex team mate

"I had to if this is about Hachishaku-sama the other kages need to know what we're up against!" He said as she rolled her eyes for the past few days after jiraiya got discharged from the hospital he wanted to come with Tsunade to the kage summit to give out information about Hachishaku-sama

All of the Kages, their bodyguards are gathered along with Mifune the samurai general of iron country he is the host of the summit.

"Hachishaku-sama must be killed! I demand us kages unite together and find her! She has my brother captive along with Yugito! She also sent Kurai' s head back and a letter! She's toying with us!" Demanded Ay the Raikage of Kumo.

" I agree something must be done about this yokai menace she has stolen one of my jinchuriki Hannya she went missing she held the 5 tails" Spoke Onoki who frowned

The Kazekage and New Mizukage exchanged glances Hachishaku-sama never did anything to them but they knew she's a yokai spirit and know of her history

"Hachishaku-sama stolen my jinchuriki who has the nine tails who was under the protection of my ex team mate jiraiya... that's not all she stole she stole the forbidden scroll and defiled our gravesite of past kages" Said Tsunade looking at her counterparts Gaara looked concerned that Naruto was taken by Hachishaku-sama

Ay and Onoki scowled at this glaring at Tsunade.

"What is it that Hachishaku-sama wants? What is exactly her intentions? What could she want with the jinchruriki?" Asked Mei who was curious on what the yokai spirit wanted.

"You're guess is as good as mine... we don't know what she's after or what she could be planning.. for many years she's been sealed away by one of the last monks. We don't know how she was released from her prison, one thing for sure she has turned my jinchuruki against us and a kunoichi went rogue and joined hachishaku-sama." Spoken Tsunade in a somber tone

"Jiraiya-San can't you're toads fill us in about Hachishaku-sama?" Asked Gaara looking at the toad sage in hope

"The toads are terrified of Hachishaku-sama and they have some information about her... and they don't want no part of standing in her way" He answered

Ay slammed his fist on the table.

"Then how the Hell are we going to learn what she could be doing!? She's doing kami knows what to my brother! I demand we all unite our villages and blow her to hell!" Ay demanded angrily.

"I'm afraid that won't be easy Raikage-san..." Spoke a Elder voice as the kages and everyone turned to the source to see a old man bald head and has robes and his granddaughter besides him Itako.

"And who the hell are you? You don't belong here!" Ay said glaring at the old man

"I am the East Monk. Last survivor of the 4 Great Monks of the elemental nations. My name is Mako..." Mako introduced as Jiraiya gasped in surprise

"The legends were true! You and your master sealed away Hachishaku-sama how are you aware of this meeting?" The toad sage asked

"I had a vision that Hachishaku-sama would return.. I have foreseen she would be free and harm innocent children but causing disaster.. at the same time... I have come to prepare you all and inform you about her.." He spoken

"We must act now and stop her she's planning something big" He Said with grimace

Unbeknownst to anyone a Crow was in the room up in the ceiling with Sharingan eyes gleaming.

To be continued

 **Well I know it's a short chapter it'll take me awhile to get myself back in the game of it. Just need to get back on track, since ever since I've been sick I was too weak and wasn't in the position to be updating any fics so I'm trying to get back at it see you all later**


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

( With Naruto and family)

The group were now going to the hot springs having a private bath since hachishaku-sama rented a special hot spring area for her, Naruto and Hinata while her daughters have their own hot spring.

Meanwhile with the daughters,

Sadako removed her bath towel and got in the hot spring releasing a relaxing sigh as she dipped her naked body in she wasn't much developed like her older sister or mother but someday she'll hit puberty.

Next kayako came in revealing her nude pale body having B-Cups as she sat in the water with sadako.

And last but not least Taeko, Taking off her towel revealing her C-Cups that will grow into a D-cup soon since she's getting older and much more mature like her mother the last thing she took off was her surgical procedure mask revealing her ear to ear slit mouth filled with a row of sharp teeth as she dipped in the water with her sisters.

"This vacation is fun isn't it!" Exclaimed Sadako Uzumaki with excitement as she dipped deeper in the warm water sighing in relaxation Kayako was busy looking at Taeko's chest as she frowned feeling envy in her she couldn't wait to hit puberty and be more developed than her older Sister.

"Well it's nice we are doing a family outing instead of focusing on war and to protect father like mother wants" Said Kayako looking towards Sadako as Taeko held a passive face just relaxing herself in the water.

"You don't think those konoha Shinobi will be coming back to take father away from us?" Asked Sadako

"Of they will... they will never learn that father belongs to us and mother not them. They had their chance and now they forsaken it, We will do everything in our power to stop them from taking father back to that village" Said Taeko in her emotionless voice

"Just a thought you, you don't think Father would destroy his own birth village?" Spoken Kayako with both of her sisters looking at her.

"We are not sure of that yet, Mother plans on convincing him to rid of that village so it will no longer be a memory but if he doesn't have the heart to do it then she herself will." Taeko replied in a monotone

"Both of you keep this in mind, We are doing this to protect father, and for the Future that mother has plans for" Taeko Reminded with her sisters nodding

"With our Yokai Generals and Captains with a army of undead Uzu Samurais we are unstoppable and no human can oppose us or mother.. soon enough the Elemental nations will belong to both mother and father and to us" Finished Taeko as her ear to ear smile curved.

( With Hachishaku-sama, Naruto And Hinata)

All of them were in the warm water relaxing it, Naruto was sitting in between Hachishaku-sama and Hinata.

Hinata leaned on his left side smiling with her rabbit ears twitching a bit.

Hachishaku-sama was against his right side looking down at him as she smiled like a gentle mother.

Things for this vacation was going as good as she wanted it to be. She likes to enjoy Hinata's company with Naruto and that she's sharing him with her, well someone has to restore the uzumaki clan. Maybe she'll let him have 3 or 4 more women of his choice it was obvious that Haku likes Naruto even though she's a Yokai general so yeah Haku will be Naruto's next wife then after that she'll find potential girlfriends for Naruto to revive his clan she smiled patting her Large pregnant stomach she'll be giving birth in two weeks.

As soon as this vacation is over she'll focus on her grand plan for the War, and for the future to turn this world into her own image.

Who could possibly foil her plans? No human and Bijuu will be able to stop her, even with the kages Uniting together to stop her won't work either because whatever they are up too she'll crush and destroy their hope. After she takes over the elemental nations then it's Hell and Heaven she'll invade and over throw the Shinigami, Yami and Kami, then she will become the world's first Yokai goddess, the humans will put their faith in her and must submit to yokai's against their will. She just needs to bring Naruto in and have him see things her way, she'll even make him a god.

Her grand plan is just brilliant. There's no priest, Monk or priestess powerful enough to stop her.

It will all be too easy

( Kage Summit)

"So let me get this straight, you're the same Monk that sealed away Hachiahaku-sama?" Asked Ay in his gruff voice seeing the old monk nodding

"Yes, I am the East Monk and sole survivor, I've come to warn you all and prepare you all against Hachishaku-sama" Mako Said gripping his cane

"Alright, Tell us everything about Hachishaku-sama and how do we plan to defeat her?" Asked Onoki with the rest of the kages wanting to know everything.

Mako pulled out a Scroll as he opened it.

"This Scroll is a recorded record of Hachishaku-sama and her Origins I'll even tell the tale of how me and my fellow monks all challenged her in the past" Mako Said

 _"Hachishaku-sama won't like this.. it seems her old enemy is around"_ Said Itachi in his crow form still spying on the conversation from above.

 _To be continued_

 **An: Alright in the next chapter The kages will hear of Hachishaku-sama's origins and her encounter with the 4 great monks**

 **So next chapter will be all about Hachishaku-sama's origins and past.**


	40. Chapter 39

**An: Chapter 39. It's all about Hachishaku-Sama's origins and past. Now before you guys get to saying is that her actual origin? Well no it's not believe me I have researched and looked up for Hachishaku-Sama's actual backstory, I'll write it in my own way and use that one reference from Toshi Densetsu Series Hachishaku-sama. Do enjoy**

Chapter 39: The Origins Of Hachishaku-sama

(Kage Summit)

Mako opened the scroll of Hachishaku-sama's Origins and history as he looked at the kages along with everyone in the room with a grim look.

"She was born in the Era of the sage of the six paths eons ago." Mako Said looking into the scroll

"Who are her parents does it say?" Asked Tsunade looking at Mako

"Her mother was a beautiful healer, her father was a priest..." Mako replied

"Did they raise Hachishaku-sama?" Asked Jiraiya

"Sadly no. Her mother died of childbirth, meaning the father had to raise her. Retsu was her mother's name" Said Mako with others looking sad

"How?" Asked Mei looking at the old man

"Hachishaku-sama was a very big baby when she was born from her mother, The healers were in shock that retsu gave birth to a very big baby girl, it had put too much strain on her body which caused her to die. The monks and priests sensed a hint of Yokai chakra within Retsu's child, unfortunately the healers and monks investigated this and saw That Retsu had been attacked by a Yokai while she was pregnant and it's Yokai essence from its claws infected her but also her unborn child turning it into a Yokai." Mako said reading the scroll as others just listened with wide eyes

"The monks and priests saw Retsu's child as a danger to humanity and to the very village they were in. As for Retsu's husband who is named Shin was ordered to kill off his own child but couldn't bring himself to actually kill his newborn daughter because she's a splitting image of his late wife. The next day Shin made a terrible decision that he would regret, he was grieving for the loss of his wife and couldn't just help but stare at his newborn daughter with disdain, he left his village taking his newborn daughter taking her far away as he finally made it to an orphanage and left her by the door walking away without giving his newborn daughter one last glance and just left" Mako Said with everyone gasping

"I don't understand why could he just leave her like that, I know he's grieving but did he have to abandon her?" Spoken Tsunade who has felt a little sorry for Hachishaku-sama

"The grief was too great for him, which is exactly why he abandoned her and he was afraid to raise her alone not to mention she's a full blooded Yokai and spirit" Mako Said with Onoki and Ay frowning

"Still maybe if he at least tried to raise her maybe she wouldn't have turned out like how she is!" Said Tsunade with Jiraiya frowning

"Even if he did try, she would lose control into her true Yokai nature and he would be forced to kill her, abandoning her was the right choice" Mako explained ignoring the looks he got from Tsunade, Shizune, Gaara and Mei

"It had to be done for the greater good, if he kept her and raised her she would still pose a threat to humanity and bring chaos" Said Mako Looking away

"What happens next?" Asked Gaara staring at the old man

"For the next 12 years of her life in the orphanage the staff and girls saw her as a freak of nature because of her height she was 5 feet tall at the age of 12. She had been constantly bullied and ridiculed though the villagers and orphanage staff her father sent her too had no idea what she is... many girls her age were jealous of her because she was more beautiful than them." Mako Said reading the Scroll with others listening

"Suddenly on her thirteenth birthday she was kicked out the orphanage seeing that the village no longer accepted her so she left and went to another village and that's where everything had started" Mako Said looking at the scroll

"Care to elaborate on what you mean on the last part?" Asked Ay looking at Mako

"The village she went to for some reason worshipped her mistaking her as a deity. On her 16th birthday she grew and was 7 feet tall and became more beautiful and attractive... as her body matured and hit puberty early she hit it at age 14. She lived in the village and had a sexual interest for young boys... by having sex with them training them to be men... this went on for 2 years after that the village and younger boys no longer had a interest in her and just forgotten all about her. The next day she vanished from the village and no one heard or seen her again after that." Finished Mako as everyone stayed silent after hearing what was said

"After her disappearance 5 years later, she returned and became a _monster_ finally she was 8 feet tall and we couldn't tell her age apart she looked like to be in her early 30'sShe has killed innocent children especially young boys.." Mako continued

"Why does she kill young boys?" Asked Shizune who looked somewhat interested

"That is something we've been trying to discover... we don't exactly know her reasoning for killing young boys. She takes them away and are never seen again presumed dead." Mako Said with Tsunade along with Shizune, Mei and the others shuddered at that and couldn't help but feel afraid

"Did anyone know that she was a Yokai?" Asked Jiraiya frowning

"Apparently we did.. for years and years many young boys had been taken by Hachishaku-sama and were killed. This is what we feared.. Hachishaku-sama May look innocent and beautiful on the outside but on the inside she's a monster and pure evil. She not only killed young boys but monks, priests, and priestesses she considered them a threat. She massacred many priest academy's, monk temple's and Priestesses Academy's, It was then we the 4 great monks of the elemental nations had to put a stop to Hachishaku-sama. Our Grandmaster trained us day and night to defeat and seal away Hachishaku-sama lots of child lives were in danger and she had to be stopped, the First Great Monk was West Monk. She is the only female in our group she went to go after Hachishaku-sama." Said Mako with his granddaughter put a hand above her mouth in shock.

"What happened to West Monk?" Asked Mei wondering what happened

"They both fought yet Hachishaku-sama held the upper hand as west monk knew it was a battle to the death... and so it was... She was beheaded by Hachishaku-sama who sent her headless body back to us as a message to stay out of her way." Mako Said looking saddened as he remembered her death as everyone gasped.

"A week after West Monk's death, North Monk had engaged in battle with Hachishaku-sama with his sword he was the swordsman of our group his blade was known to slay Yokai's but unfortunately he too met his end after Hachishaku-sama Blasted him with her Yokai energy to ashes." Mako Said with the kages wincing and looking worried

"Two days after North Monk died, South Monk was the next to join the fray against her. He was the strongest and most powerful among us second to our grandmaster, he held his own against her but his luck was running thin... too soon She overpowered him while he was in his weakened position South Monk was the first to fall prey to Hachishaku-sama's soul absorb technique she stripped his soul from his body and absorbed it into her as she made him rot." Mako Said as he winced recalling that event

"How is she so strong!? She took on three great monks! How did you manage to survive?" Asked Jiraiya with everyone have their eyes on Mako who still looked grim.

"Seeing that I was the last one alive while my comrades were killed by that monster, I was the youngest great monk going against Hachishaku-sama at the time I was a bit nervous and scared but I had to avenge my comrades and seal this evil away. I barely held my own as she had roughed me up pretty bad and had toyed with me... as I was close to death's door after she stabbed me with her clawed hand. In a nick of time my grandmaster has came and saved me... we both took her together yet we finally binded her using the Jizo Seal Statue She struggled to break free and vowed she would return... before she was successfully sealed away she made a attempt to try to kill me However my Grandmaster sacrificed his life to save mine... he was dragged in the jizo seal with her and he is presumed dead." Mako Said closing up the scroll looking sadly at the memory that she took his grandmaster along with his comrades...

"What did you do after that?" Asked Tsunade with curiosity

"Since I was the sole survivor I couldn't bear keeping the Jizo Seal Statue that contained Hachishaku-sama so I went to a shrine temple in the east and given her to higher experienced monks who would keep her contained and sealed.. deep down I knew at some point she would return and cause chaos... so I waited and waited until she escapes from her prison and yet here we are.. she's free and is wreaking havoc upon the elemental nations. I've been preparing for this... I've made a new Jizo Seal Statue Just Incase Hachishaku-sama has escaped. My soothsayer had a vision of what Hachishaku-sama was going to do to this world she plans on conquering the elemental nations and corrupting it in her own image, she's not alone in this vision a blonde haired boy with fox whiskers is by her side" Mako finished with Jiraiya, Shizune, Gaara, Temari, kankuro andTsunade looking horrified and shocked at who the old east monk was referring too as red flags instantly raised in their heads.

"No... you can't mean it!? Don't tell me Naruto is actually going through with what she's going to do to the elemental nations!? Please tell me your joking!?" Shouted Jiraiya in pure horror and disbelief

"Naruto? That is his name?" Mako Asked with wide eyes

"Mako-San please tell me your vision is lying... please tell me Naruto would never!" Said Tsunade who looked horrified by this

"Tell me who is this Naruto?" The Monk Asked as Jiraiya and Tsunade began explaining who Naruto was and as the old man gripped his cane having a grim expression

"I see... how unfortunate that he cannot be turned from Hachishaku-sama." Mako Said sighing

"He can be turned! I know we can save him from her!" Jiraiya yelled

"I'm afraid he can't be turned from her... he has become too attached to her.. he is influenced by her... he is completely bounded to her..." Mako Said with Jiraiya narrowing his eyes

"Don't say such nonsense! My godson can be turned from her!" He yelled not wanting to believe what the monk is saying

"The boy you once loved and trained is gone... Hachishaku-sama has him now within her grasp and he is too far gone..." Mako Said with Gaara narrowing his eyes he was getting upset as were Jiraiya and Shizune as Tsunade has a shadowed expression which was hard to see

"What the hell are you saying! He isn't too far gone! If I can just get him to see reason and show him Hachishaku-Sama's true colors!" Jiraiya yelled refusing to hear this

"Jiraiya-San What I'm saying is... that young Uzumaki Naruto has to die..." Mako Said dropping the bomb as All the color drained from Jiraiya looking shocked at what he heard. Shizune looked horrified as she put her hand above her mouth in shock with tears swelling, Gaara looked pissed glaring at the monk for what he is suggesting Tsunade However took it the hardest she glared at him and spoke in a dangerous voice hoping she heard wrong as angry tears were in her eyes

"What _Did you say!?"_

 _To Be continued_

 ** _An: Well there it is. Hope you like the new chapter until next time_**


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40.

"What did you say!?" Spoke Tsunade in a dangerous tone glaring at the old monk hoping she did not hear what he just said

"Uzumaki Naruto must die.. after Hachishaku-sama is sealed away" Mako Said causing Tsunade to rise up from her chair walking towards him but Jiraiya stopped her before she could knock out the monk's lights out.

"LIKE HELL I'LL KILL HIM!" Roared Tsunade in anger lashing out as Jiraiya tried to hold her back.

"Tsunade... it must be done... the boy you loved has to die..." Said Mako as he could hear Gaara uncorking his sand as he glared at the monk.

"No way, that I'll never kill Naruto. Sealing Hachishaku-sama is one thing but I refuse to kill Naruto!" Gaara Said with killer intent leaked

"Please listen to reason! It must be done for the greater good! If you don't kill him he'll be a much bigger problem than Hachishaku-sama!" Mako Said trying to reason with Tsunade and Gaara

"NO! I refuse to do it! Instead of killing him why not alter his memory forgetting about Hachishaku-sama!" Tsunade Yelled she was not going to budge and she definitely wasn't going so far to kill kushina's son.

"Because even if you did alter his memory it won't change a thing... his bond with Hachishaku-sama is too strong he has to die" Mako Said Seeing Tsunade growl

Mei felt conflicted about this while Onoki and Ay has different reactions they agreed on ridding of Naruto along with Hachishaku-sama

"Hokage-San your jinchuriki must die. He's too dangerous to be left alive he'll make a attempt to free Hachishaku-sama again" Said Onoki with Tsunade giving him a scornful look

"Of course you'd agree with killing him! But I don't! He is my godson!" She shouted While Jiraiya remained silent as he thought it through as much as it pains him.. it has to be done Hachishaku-sama completely has Naruto in her claws and there was no way he could get Naruto to see reason of Hachishaku-sama's true colors.. if Jiraiya goes through with this will be ever face Minato and Kushina in the afterlife? Will they ever forgive him for what he is forced to do kill his own godson?

 _"Minato... Kushina... I hope someday you will forgive me for this... but for the greater good it must be done and the fate of the world rests in our hands if Hachishaku-sama continues"_ he thought with regret holding his tears back he wasn't very proud of what he has to do.

"Tsunade... He's right... it must be done" Said Jiraiya Making her finally turn her head towards him In shock and horror even Shizune and Gaara

"WHAT!?" She shouted not expecting him to actually go with this plan

 _To be continued_

 **An: I know it's short sorry I'll put more development in the chapter**


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

( Kage Summit)

"WHAT!!?" Shouted Tsunade not believing what she was hearing from Jiraiya of all people wants Naruto to die!?

Shizune could only look betrayed and surprisingly scowled at the man who looked away

"Tsunade it must be done think of it... if we seal away Hachishaku-sama Naruto will make a attempt of freeing her" Jiraiya Spoke somberly with Tsunade now shoving him against the wall making him wince staring into her angry eyes and hot tears.

"So instead of wiping out his memories of Hachishaku-sama you want to kill our- no my Godson!" She hissed glaring daggers at him who flinched at the anger and coldness in her voice.

"Tsunade you heard what the east monk said... if we seal away Hachishaku-sama Naruto will be much worse than she is and will make a attempt to free her do you want that?" He Said grimly as she gritted her teeth.

"I don't care what that old geezer say! I will not kill Kushina and Minato's son! What made you decide to kill him now? Huh? Care to explain!? Because if not I'll bash your skull in front of everyone!" Threatened Tsunade as he looked from Shizune who is glaring at him, so did the kazekage along with his brother and sister, Mei Ay And Onoki looked on with interest, as the old man sighed.

"I had a run in with sensei years back after the Kyuubi attack giving him information from my spy network" Jiraiya Said as he remembered that day.

"He gave me a order before he passed, he said if Naruto rebels or is out of line such as abandoning Konoha I have to kill him, I know it hurts me too Tsunade but you have to understand! Naruto is too attached to Hachishaku-sama and I've witnessed it! What do you think will happen if we seal her away? He'll kill us of course! He said it himself that he would do it!" He reasoned as Tsunade kneed his gut hard in the ribs,

"And who's fault do you think that is!? It's your fault that you left him alone in that motel room perving off to women in hot springs while he was taken by Hachishaku-sama! It's your fault this happened!" Tsunade Yelled Making him look away.

"Tsunade-" He Said as she slapped him

"Shut up! Just shut up! To think I would never expect you to side with the old geezer by killing Naruto! Minato and Kushina will never forgive you should you meet them in the afterlife!" She spat as he winced at how true that sounds.

"He's right Tsunade." Said a new voice as everyone turned Seeing the new firelord daimyo with his samurai flanked.

"Firelord Daimyo-" She Said letting Jiraiya go

"Naruto Uzumaki has to die if he's with Hachishaku-sama, Tsunade Senju you are no longer 5th Hokage, that position will go to Jiraiya since he has a level head than you he will do what must be done" The new firelord Daimyo Said shocking Tsunade and Shizune, as the senju woman scowled and walked away with Shizune following her.

"Tsunade where do you think your going!?" Jiraiya Said Making her turn to him and everyone

"I'm heading back to Konoha, just know this, if Hachishaku-sama knows of this we all _Die"_ She Said leaving everyone as shizune followed her.

"What are we gonna do now Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked worried.

"I don't know... but I know I won't escape this fate I know Hachishaku-sama will hunt me down unless I turn myself into her" Tsunade Said with a sigh as Shizune gasped

"Are you saying-The black haired woman said with Tsunade silencing her.

"Yes We are leaving Konoha, to at least warn Hachishaku-sama and Naruto..." She Said in a whisper as the two continued to walk away unaware of a crow staring at them with Sharingan eyes as it flew off.

(With Sasuke)

His blood boiled when he learned who took his revenge, it was Hachishaku-sama that Urban legend stole his need for vengeance! And that the dobe is with that urban legend.

He will pay for this! And so will Hachishaku-sama because Itachi was his too kill!

Sasuke will have to train harder now to kill Hachishaku-sama.

Little did he know he failed to notice a crow watch him with Sharingan eyes as it shook its head and flew off.

(Naruto And Hachishaku family a week later)

The Uzumaki Family are now at a restaurant eating dinner.

Taeko put a genjutsu on Her Mouth, so nobody wouldn't see her slit mouth as she is eating dumplings,

Sadako is eating rice balls, Kayako is having roasted fish.

Hinata is eating Ramen with Naruto, as Hachishaku-sama is eating General Tsao Chicken with a side of rice.

One more week and they return home to start their war, and when that day comes she will tell Naruto of what is going to happen.

Now after eating their dinner the group decides heading back to their motel only for Hachishaku-sama to pause as she grunted in pain making everyone looked worried and concerned.

"Hachi-hime! What's wrong!?" Naruto Said as she looked at him smiling weakly.

"My water broke... Naru-kun... our daughters are coming!" She Said shocking her daughters and Hinata along with Naruto

"Then let's get to a hospital!" Hinata Said as everyone agreed and started taking Hachishaku-sama to the nearest hospital

Now currently at the hospital the others were in the waiting room while Hachishaku-sama was giving birth It's been an hour since they got to the hospital as they waited and waited.

Then they heard crying coming from the room as their heads perked up at it. Naruto was smiling that his twin daughters were now born as Hinata held his hand. The doors opened revealing a doctor telling them to come in.

"Hachi-Chan?" Naruto Said Seeing her in bed smiling holding two newborn baby girls.

"Everyone meet Aoi Namikaze Uzumaki and Michiyo Namikaze Uzumaki" Hachishaku-sama Said showing them her two new daughters. Aoi has black hair like her mother, michiyo has Black hair with streaks of blonde hair as both daughters were drinking milk from their mother.

 _To be continued_


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42: Evacuating the village.

(Hokage Tower)

Two days it has been since she was stripped of her position as 5th Hokage now Jiraiya is the current 5th taking her place.

She now knows this village is nearing death's door and Hachishaku-sama will be the cause of it if not then Naruto will.

She can't stay here knowing what will happen.

And she obviously can't run from Hachishaku-sama or even hide from her which is pointless so there was only option she could do and that was by turning herself in to Hachishaku-sama.

It was the least she could do to redeem herself in Naruto's eyes she at least wanted to see him one last time before hachishaku-sama decides her fate.

"Is everything ready Shizune?" She spoke towards her one trusted apprentice

"Yes Lady Tsunade... I've packed all of our belongings. Should we tell everyone else that it's time to leave?" Shizune Said Seeing the blonde haired Senju nod.

You see after she returned from the summit she had told everyone she's no longer Hokage and that Jiraiya is taking her place. She drained all funds from the Senju account taking it with her and told certain people that she was leaving Konoha she had a private meeting with the Ichiraku's, Iruka, Anko, Yugao, konoharamu and his misfits along with some of the jonins and their students except Kakashi, Sakura, , And Asuma. It was up to them to either leave with her or stay in this village and die at the hands of Naruto or Hachishaku-sama, so they chose the first option they couldn't really stay here and expect to survive knowing they're all about to die.

The reason she hasn't told Kakashi was because the bastard deserved death from Naruto or Hachi. After she did a little office cleaning before she could leave the leaf village she found her sensei's profile about team 7 and the dark truth to why Naruto had been placed under Team 7 by Kakashi. Kakashi was the only one experienced with Sharingan so that should Naruto lash out and is becoming rebellious both He and sasuke can manipulate Naruto with the Sharingan and keep him restrained. Which made a whole lot of sense both Kakashi and Sasuke were Naruto's handlers to keep him in check.

So it was better to leave him

As for Sakura, she decided to abandon her former apprentice and she knows Sakura will rat them out, and that Sakura has been a little bitch towards Naruto so the pink haired haruno was going to get what she deserved for being a bitch towards Naruto.

Asuma knowing the man has a grudge against Naruto's daughter he has to be left here. She was able to convince the pregnant Kurenai to come with them,

She told some of the clan heads with the exception of the Hyuuga Clan.

She had a private meeting with the clan heads and simply told them this:

"If you all chose to stay here in this village, Hachishaku-sama will come for you. And you all will do nothing because you all can't do nothing!" As she let that statement hanging in their minds

They had a Full Hour to pack their things and leave the village.

They have to leave before Jiraiya returns from the summit.

The only clan that was staying was the Hyuuga clan who are all bound to die, Neji was forced to stay fearing his uncle will kill him with the cage birdseal Tenten and his team bid him farewell and hoping Hachishaku-sama will spare him

She sighed finishing her note leaving it for Jiraiya and leaves the office with Shizune as her and many others leave the village and head towards Wave hoping to catch a boat to head to Whirlpool.

And she didn't bother looking back at her great grandpa's village knowing it will be gone along with her former team mate.

At least she was able to convince some people who didn't treat Naruto wrongly to come with her to leave the village.

( Uzu)

"We're home!" Said Naruto with Hachishaku-sama carrying her twin daughters along with Hinata, Taeko Sadako And Kayako

As they were now heading into their house seeing look nice and clean as Zabuza stepped forward.

"Welcome back Hachishaku-sama and Naruto." The swordsman Said Seeing the 8 foot tall woman smile

"Thank you Zabuza I trust there was no trouble right?" She Said warmly as he shook his head.

"Good I'm glad there was no trouble" She said handling Taeko her twin sisters going to her room

Itachi has returned as he head instantly to her.

"Report Itachi" She Said without turning around to see him.

"Hachishaku-sama I bring you urgent news.." He Said in his monotone

"Out with it then" she replied as he told her everything he heard on his mission to the summit, sound village and obito but once Itachi told her about the Kage Summit the temperature in the room dropped absolute zero that it even froze Hell itself. A massive killer intent flooded the room and whirlpool as it expanded throughout the whole elemental nations, Itachi shuddered and was trembling as if he was in the presence of Yami or the Shinigami. But hachishaku-sama wasn't exactly any of those deities she's the type of person that _scares_ the hell out of Yami and Shinigami and makes them shit their pants, She could even frighten Kaguya otsutsuki.

"So the East Monk... _Lives!?"_ She growled as Itachi nodded in fear for decades she assumed her arch nemesis had died of old age after she was freed but to hear he still lives angers her! And that's not all what truly pissed her off. They're after Naruto and wants to kill him.

They want to kill him out of spite and fear!

Naruto is hers! They dare target her mate and wants to kill him! They all about to die.

She hates them... she'll kill them!

No more waiting around the Yokai War begins now. They signed their own death warrants she is going to give them a war they won't believe!

"Itachi" She hissed as he shivered at her ice cold tone.

"Y-Yes?" He replied.

"Assemble the Yokai Generals And Captains along with my three daughters tell them to meet me in my lair..." She Said coldly as he did just that not wanting to anger her

She realizes now she is going to have to tell Naruto this now, and tell him of her true intentions and finally bring him to her side and see things her way of what must be done.

She can tell him that her and him together can rule this world and all the elemental nations!

Turning around her nails extended her dark blue eyes turned black and wide, as a Scary Intent emitted off her, her expression turned scary with sharp fangs.

 **"Po... Po Po Po... Po Po Po Po Po... PO!"**

 _To be continued_


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43.

(Hachishaku-sama's lair)

"My daughters, Yokai Generals And Captains, the time has come... the time has come to finally start our war upon the Kage Summit. It seems my old nemesis is still living... the east Monk is a threat to us all." Hachishaku-sama Said in her malice tone.

"Mother I thought he was dead?" Asked Kayako Uzumaki

"I assumed during those years of my imprisonment in that Jizo Seal Statue I Thought he would have died of old age. I tried Killing him but his grandmaster got in my way sacrificed his own life for his student. I can almost remember how I tried to kill him..." The 8 foot tall woman said now having flashbacks as to how she fought all 4 great monks.

 _( FlashBack)_

 _Hachishaku-sama appeared behind West Monk and Beheaded her with her Claws._

 _North Monk Tried cutting her with his sword as she dodged and weaved as she floated in the air and blasted a Yokai Beam at North Monk Blasting him to ashes._

 _Her and South Monk clashed and fought evenly but South Monk's luck was running out as he was low on stamina and strength She kneed him in the gut and punched his face sending him crashing into a crater. Before he could even recover she landed on top of him and grabbed his face as she started to drain his life force and absorb his soul making him Rot._

 _She wounded East Monk as the Young monk tried to stand his ground but she shoulder charged him into. Boulder. As he tried getting out but before he could even try anything she impales him with her hand._

 _"Aaaaah!" Screamed the East Monk feeling her Clawed hand pierce him._

 ** _"How does it feel to die?" Hachishaku-sama Asked as she pushed her hand in him a little deeper._**

 ** _"I've warned you monks not to get in my way, and look what happened to you all. I've killed all of your friends who could do nothing to stop me." She Said with a evil wicked smile._**

 _"You Monster!" East Monk yelled out with blood leaking out his mouth._

 ** _"Po Po Po Po Po Po!. Why thank you for calling me that cause I am a Yokai, after I'm done with you I'm going after that grand master Monk of yours and finish him then after that i can murder any child I want." She Said evilly as she cocked her free hand back as a white bubble formed around her fist._**

 _Before she could land her finale blow on the east Monk the Grand Master Monk appeared tossing a deck of chi cards at her that sent her away._

 _"Master!" East Monk called out._

 _"Stay Alive Mako! I've finished the Jizo Seal Statue this should seal her away once and for all!" The grand master said healing his Student sealing up the wound Hachishaku-sama gave him._

 _The two monks faced Hachishaku-sama who smiled deathly_

 _ **"Ah well this is a surprise? The Grand Master has come to die as well! Which makes it easier! I can kill both of you!" She charged at them with her hair turning into barbed Hooks.**_

 _The battle was intense as it shook the land of the elemental nations the East Monk and his grand master fought Hachishaku-sama bravely for two hours as they continued to fight her, in a nick of time they managed to lure her towards the Jizo Seal Statue that is activated._

 _Before she could even use her tremor powers to smash the two into paste, she was unaware of the Jizo Seal statue activating as it latched on Chains, shackles and restraints on her she looked in horror that she fell for their trap. She struggled to break free but couldn't these restraints were draining her Yokai strength and power also surpressing her._

 _ **"NO! This can't be happening! I will not be imprisoned!" She yelled as she continued to struggle seeing both monks watch her being dragged using her last bit of strength and stamina she lunged at the East Monk to kill him or at least take him with her but she was denied that as the grand master shoved his student out the way before she could take him and in turn he was dragged in the Jizo Seal statue with her.**_

 _"MASTER! NO!" Mako yelled reaching out for his grand master but was unable too._

 _"Live Long Mako!" Was his grand master's last words._

 _ **"NO!! I WILL RETURN! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE!" Hachishaku-sama declared as she and the grand master Monk was successfully sealed inside the statue.**_

 _ **After she was inside the statue she killed the grand master Monk to vent out her anger and frustration of being sealed away by ripping him in half.**_

 _ **She vowed that she will return and that this prison will not hold her forever.**_

 ** _She's going to make sure The elemental nations doesn't forget her when she returns and that she will murder any young boy she takes interest in._**

 _( Flashbacks End)_

That was what she remembered on the day when she was sealed away.

"The Age of the Shinobi era is over! The Era Of Yokai will begin! The Shinobi alliance has united and will no doubt come to our location here in Uzu! With the shinobi alliance is the East Monk that sealed me away, he and all his allied priests and monks must die! They will attempt to seal me away again and kill your _Father!_ My daughters!" Hachishaku-sama Said with all three of her daughters widening their eyes in shock as their killer intent flared.

"What must be done mother?" Asked Taeko Uzumaki clipping her scissors

"Prepare our undead Uzu Samurai Army! Yokai generals and Captains raise up defenses and strengthen all forces" She commanded as they all nodded their heads

"All Of you go and prepare! Strengthen our Undead Army!" Hachishaku-sama yelled out as all Yokai Captains And Generals has left including her daughters now that she's alone she goes deep to her lair and opens a door to Basement dungeon holding countless starved near death and beaten to death young children who are all boys. They shivered and whimpered in fear at Seeing the 8 foot monster they backed away scared of her.

"I want 6 of you to come to me.." She Said as the 6 boys she saw all flinched and huddled in a corner while the other boys backed away.

"NO please don't hurt us or kill us! Please we'll be good!" Screamed one boy as the others started to cry in fear as Hachishaku-sama unsheathes her nodaichi sword.

" **QUIET!" She roared in her demonic voice As the whimpering boys cringed and shut their mouths up.**

 **"You brats do as I say or you will die! Now get over here!" Hachishaku-sama hissed as the six boys cowered in fear coming towards her.**

For years before she gotten Naruto she has severely abused and punished every boy she has kidnapped and the majority of all these boys came from Konoha who bullied and harmed her Naru-kun. She would starve them, beat them and even kill them ,mutilated them, torture them, and maim them.

She wants them to feel what Naruto felt.

They all became submissive and fearful of Hachishaku-sama fearing she would punish them.

She led the 6 boys up to her lair as she grabbed the Shinigami mask she found from the Uzu Shrine putting it on the Shinigami appeared.

She lined up all Six boys up against the 6 caskets.

She cut open her stomach Making the Shinigami release the four souls of The 1st, 2nd, 3rd And Fourth Hokages, along with Uzumaki Kushina's and Mito Uzumaki. her stomach instantly healed.

Beginning the sacrifice a Seal appears under all six boys.

"Edo Tensei No Jutsu!" She slammed her hand on the ground as they as the 6 souls went inside the boys who screamed feeling themselves disintegrate screaming much louder as they began to transform into hachishaku-sama's chosen ones she picked to be revived.

She grinned evilly Seeing the First, second, third, fourth, kushina and Mito Uzumaki now appear in place of the six boys who were once there.

 _To be continued_


	45. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

(Konoha)

Jiraiya could only look shocked at Tsunade's letter she left him on the Hokage desk. He read the letter which states that this will be the last time they talk to each other and that she hopes he's happy about being Hokage and that she is disgusted in him and hopes Hachishaku-sama or Naruto will give him and everyone in that corrupted, village a quick death and rots in hell for what they've done. She told him in the letter that her, Shizune and everyone worth saving has left the village and moves straight to Uzu.

He crumbled the letter she left him looking angry and feel betrayed that she abandoned the village and goes to Uzu taking those who are worth saving from Hachishaku-sama wrath.

The Toad Sannin could only look up at the picture of his prized pupil Minato Namikaze who sent his former sensei a cold look that could freeze hell over ice. The sannin flinched looking away not wanting to meet his student's piercing cold gaze, Why couldn't Tsunade understand what has to be done for the good of the village and elemental nations itself if Hachishaku-sama were to be sealed away Naruto would no doubt threaten and kill anyone who attempts that.

Why couldn't things be so simple? Maybe if he hadn't left Naruto alone in that motel Hachishaku-sama would have never taken him.

It was out of his hands now and it was all on him to stop this 8-foot Yokai menace and to kill off his own godson which is a tough decision he has no choice but to do.

(Hachishaku-sama's lair)

The four revived Hokages along with Uzumaki Mito and Uzumaki Kushina have been brought back from the dead as the revived six looked around in confusion and realized that they've been brought back by via Edo Tensei. All six eyes turned to the source of their summoner as their faces went pale of seeing _her_ of all people revive them?! They were in dumbstruck that Hachishaku-sama revived them why?

"Hachishaku-sama? You've revived us why?" asked Hashirama Senju the first Hokage as the 8-foot woman bore a sinister smile on her face.

"Po po po po po! I revived all of you to meet someone very special and to help me punish those who wronged Naru-kun" Spoken Hachishaku-sama in her sweet voice making both Minato and Kushina have wide eyes.

"Naru-kun? You're saying our son Naruto is here!?" Asked Minato with his wife looking at the 8-foot woman as did Tobirama Senju and Mito along with Sarutobi who couldn't believe his ears that the yokai has Naruto.

She nodded and smiled as she told them to follow her so that they could meet their son with Mito also wanting to meet her cousin.

Now walking up to the living room Mito and kushina recognized this place, it hit them that they are in Uzu!. As they hear Hachishaku-sama call out Naruto and her kids Even Hinata.

"Ne, Hachi-chan you call-" He said as he, his kids and 2nd wife Hinata came in unprepared for meeting new faces in the room and familiar face.

"Sochi..." said Kushina with tears of joy in her eyes as her and Naruto's eyes meet.

"M-Mom?" He whispered out in shock as he turned towards the blonde haired man beside her.

"D-Dad?" He said looking at his father who nodded.

Taeko stares at her grandparents her mother told her who they are but she always wanted to see them in person as she held onto her twin baby sisters who are sleeping.

Kayako looked back and forth at her grandparents as well as feeling somewhat happy of seeing the two.

Sadako beamed with excitement of seeing her grandparents she couldn't wait to run over to them and hug them.

Hinata looked surprised of meeting Naruto's parents as well. Her surprise grew bigger when the past Hokages were in the room.

Kushina instantly jumped at her 16-year-old son and hugged him letting tears flow freely as her embrace to hug him as tight as possible he in return getting over his shock he hugged her back.

Sarutobi could watch in shock as backed away nobody noticed him except Hachishaku-sama who leveled a dangerous glare that told him to stay where he is.

"Oh Sochi! Look how big you've grown! My baby boy! It's so great to see you!" She cried as she remained in her embrace.

Minato walked up and was now going to speak.

"Hey, son. Look at you, you've grown so big, now tell me how was life in Konoha?" Minato asked his son with a light smile.

As soon as Naruto heard that, the temperature in the room dropped below zero the boy glared at his father who saw hatred, betrayal, pain, and sadness in those blue eyes. Kushina broke the hug and noticed her son shook in anger worry appeared on her face.

Though they weren't the only ones who noticed a change in Naruto as soon as Konoha was mentioned, Hashirama, Tobirama, and Mito stared at the boy as well and it didn't take Mito Uzumaki to know that 'look'. She's seen that look before on the previous jinchuriki when she held Kyuubi within her.

Sarutobi winced as he realized what Naruto was going to say.

"How was my life in Konoha? My life in Konoha has been HELL!" He roared out shocking Kushina, Minato along with Mito and the Senju Brothers.

"Wh-What? What do you mean your life was hell in Konoha?" questioned in disbelief Minato hoping he didn't hear that right wasn't his son supposed to be loved in Konoha and seen as a Hero? Kushina stared at her son with worry as she turned towards Mito who gave a nod in her direction causing her eyes to widen in horror as tears began to swell in her eyes.

"Sochi? They knew didn't they?" Kushina said softly as tears started to fall off her face with Minato looking horrified at what she was implying

"Yeah! They know I have the fox within me mom and do you know what they call me? They call me a monster! A demon! They always torture me! And harm me! for something I didn't do!" He yelled out in anger

Minato could only look in complete shock... the villagers harmed his son? And they treated him badly!?

Sarutobi felt a chill down his spine

"What? Villagers in Konoha harmed you?" Now Spoken Hashirama with a frown on his face as he caught on what was going on.

"Naruto-kun? Who raised you?" Asked Mito Uzumaki this time as she walked over to her cousin

"Nobody raised me! I've been alone all my life!" He shouted causing everyone except Sarutobi to widen their eyes in shock.

"Wh-What! That can't be true? Where was Jiraiya and Tsunade at? They are your godparents!" Questioned Minato not wanting to believe what his son is saying.

"They abandoned me! Neither of them were there for me! I was on my own!" Naruto ranted as he told everything to his parents and the Hokages his harsh life. He began telling them his current life and that he was Married to Hachishaku-sama and Hinata Hyuga he even included his kids to them.

Minato could only feel disgusted... he felt regret and guilt for burdening his son with the Kyuubi he trusted Sarutobi, Jiraiya and Kakashi with Naruto's life! The blonde man had a look of rage on his face as he turned towards the sandaime who flinched at his look.

Though he wasn't the only one furious with the old man, Kushina known for her righteous Uzumaki temper she glared deathly at the old man. Mito Uzumaki sent Sarutobi a Heavy glare, The Senju Brothers narrowed their eyes at their student.

"Did you know?" Asked Minato coldly glaring at Sarutobi Who winced at his tone in his voice.

"Minato..I-" Before he could say anything Minato walked up on him grabbing him by the shoulders shoving him into a wall.

"Don't bullshit me Hiruzen I Asked did you know!?" Hissed Minato feeling very angry and is trying his willpower to not murder the sandaime.

Looking at everyone in the room who sent him glares and scowls he stared at Minato.

"Yes... Minato I knew..." He finally admitted closing his eyes in shame

 _To be continued_

 **An: Cliffhanger Jutsu!**

 **Well my friends sorry that this chapter was short. Though we are getting to the very end of the story soon!**

 **I swear I should create a darker version of this fic by basing it off the Hachishaku doujin.**

 **I like how that one reviewer wants Hachishaku and her kids to die by the monk lol! Like that will ever happen what makes you think I'd let that happen? Besides Hachishaku-sama is too powerful she's like Kaguya but on a whole new level she's like that and white diamond from Steven Universe. Remember Hachishaku-sama and her children are yokai's and spirits so they can't be easily killed off**

 **You know ever since I've written this story most readers see Hachishaku-sama as pure evil, possessive and manipulative. In this story she's gray like and has her reasons for doing the things she and her kids done behind Naruto's back**

 **Now that Minato and company knows what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**

 **Will Sarutobi confess everything he's done?**

 **Will Tsunade and company make it to Uzu and reason with Naruto and Hachishaku-sama to spare their lives?**

 **Will the War finally start?**

 **Will Naruto forgive his father and follow through Hachishaku-Sama's wicked schemes and plans for the future?**

 **Until next time.**


	46. Chapter45

Chapter 45

(Hachishaku-sama's lair)

"Yes... Minato I knew..." Hiruzen admitted closing his eyes in shame as the temperature in the room dropped below absolute zero

Minato leaked mass killer intent as did Kushina. Naruto glared at the Sandaime Hokage as The Senju Brothers could only glare at their student in great disappointment and disgust, Mito was very furious scowling at Hiruzen.

Hachishaku-sama could only have a smug smile watching this.

"I trusted you, I trusted Jiraiya and Kakashi with Naruto's well-being... I asked for one simple thing Sarutobi and you couldn't even DO THAT!" Minato yelled in anger keeping the Sandaime pinned to the wall.

"Why...? Why? WHY was my wish not honored!? I specifically said I wanted Naruto seen as a Hero! And for him to be loved in the village! This was not what I wanted for him! I didn't want him to be hated! I did not want him to be beaten an inch of his life! So answer me Sarutobi! WHY!?" said the enraged Yondaime

"Minato... Please you have to understand what I did was the hardest decision I had to make. If i told them-" Hiruzen tried to say but Hachishaku-sama cut him off

"Tell Minato-san the truth Hiruzen... Tell him of what you have planned for his son." She said making everyone turn to her even Naruto to her.

"What is she talking about Hiruzen?" Questioned Tobirama Senju with others wanting to know the exact same thing

He sweated it seems he had no choice but to spill the truth.

"It was for the good of Konoha, due to the fox attack the masses called for Naruto's death the moment I told them that you sealed the fox into him, I couldn't tell them that he was your son at the time if word got out Iwa and Kumo would seek vengeance upon Naruto out of spite and kill him. Plus we were at our weakened state and couldn't risk that which is why I didn't reveal his heritage." Hiruzen spoken seeing the glares still increase

"And if that was the case then why not hand him over to Jiraiya? Or Tsunade!? They could have protected him and take him out of the village!." Hissed Kushina glaring at the old man who condemned her son to hell.

"Tsunade had left after the death of both you and Minato.." He answered as The Senju brothers and Mito frowned it seemed they were going to have a long talk with Tsunade.

"And what about Jiraiya..?" Sneered Minato

"Jiraiya didn't want nothing to do with Naruto at that time... He left the boy with me.. To go handle his spy network and well you know about his 'research'" Hiruzen answered

Minato's rage had skyrocketed at that, and he could tell Kushina was beyond furious and he couldn't blame her.

Naruto was shaking in rage as well.

"I was a fool for entrusting him as godfather to Naruto.. When I see him we will definitely have words!" Minato stated and that was a promise.

"Tell him more Hiruzen," Hachishaku-sama said sternly

"I don't know-" He said only for her stare at him with hate

"You know what I'm talking about you placed Naru-kun in the orphanage where they mistreated him for the pass few years of his life growing up.." She said shocking Minato and Kushina along with The Senju brothers, Mito and Hinata.

"How do you know of this?" the old Sandaime asked surprised that she knew.

"I was there when he was 6 years old, you have forsaken him to the orphanage for him to be beaten, mistreated and bullied by other kids. That was until I found this." She said pulling out a document which froze the Sandaime with fear.

 _"How did she get ahold of that! That was supposed to be locked in the hokage vault!"_ He thought with fear watching her give the document to Kushina.

Kushina widened her eyes in horror as she sent a loathing stare at the Sandaime.

"You Son of a Bitch! You heartless MONSTER!" She screamed wanting to kill him

"What is it kushina-Hime?" Minato asked as she showed him the document only for his anger to rise tenfold

It was an order that all orphanages were to treat Naruto in a way that he could become submissive, Hiruzen hoped in the future when Naruto was a shinobi, he would be completely submissive to those in power of the council and him. It would also prevent Naruto from lashing out when he was beaten or abused in anyway. Which is another reason why Sakura was on Team 7.

Mito, Hashirama and Tobirama along with Hinata could only look horrified by this information as they saw the document.

Naruto's anger began to skyrocket even more at this as the Kyuubi's chakra began to leak.

Sarutobi looked up at Minato's enraged face with a pleading look.

"Minato you must understand if naruto grew resentful of the village he would have lashed out, possibly destroyed us with the Kyuubi's power I could not allow that!" The old man said as Minato grabbed him by the throat

"And you would allow my son to be abused and tortured like a criminal!?" Hissed Minato with his grip on Hiruzen's throat tightened

"Pl-Please Minato" He gagged feeling his throat being crushed.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you..." Minato said coldly holding out his tri-Kunai.

"Don't kill him Minato" said Hachishaku-sama making everyone turn to her in confusion

"Why not? He deserves it!" Demanded Kushina

"Because we need him alive for the time being" Hachishaku-sama said

"What for if I may ask?" Questioned Tobirama Senju

Hachishaku-sama turned towards Naruto and said

"For War, and the destruction of Konoha"

That caught everyone off guard including Naruto.

 _To be continued_


End file.
